


In The Name Of Peace

by Lasafara



Series: Of Snake Tails And Angel Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Acephobia, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi, Pining, Political Marriage, Romantic misunderstandings, Slow Burn, aromantic!Balthazar, asexual!Cas, bird people are monogamous and multisexual and nonbinary, bird!cas, bisexual!dean, learning about other cultures including gender/sexuality differences, monotheistic culture, navigating culture differences, nonbinary culture, other species exist, polyamorous culture, polyamory phobia, polytheistic culture, snake people are poly and multisexual and binary, snake!Dean, trans misunderstandings, transman!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasafara/pseuds/Lasafara
Summary: As heir-apparent for the Cecropians, a species of snake-people who live in the plains, Dean always knew he'd be expected to have at least one political marriage. However, the mountain-dwelling Enochians to the north were not who he expected to have to marry. Now Castiel is here, and his customs are strange. What with their legs, their wings, and the whole third gender thing, he's out of his depth.Castiel did not expect to be suddenly married off, and living among Cecropians is not easy. They're coarse and uncivilized, worshipping many gods and marrying many spouses. Now Cas has to navigate a world without chairs, where no one understands how to even properly introduce themselves with their pronouns. And they think he's the weird one!They're as different as they can be, but a treaty rides on the health of this marriage, and they have to learn to come together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here we are with my SPN AU Big Bang! 
> 
> Before we begin, thanks go out to (as always) stupidbadgers as my main beta and cheerleader, as well as elliedew for stepping up and helping when badger couldn't. Elliedew also drew the maps in the appendix (yes, there is an appendix), so be sure to check those out! Illustrations are by diminuel, and she did an AMAZING job! Plus, the original idea was inspired by her art, so special thanks to her for letting me borrow her ideas and run with them into my own universe.
> 
> To the nitty-gritty: So the world in this fic is made up of absolutely no humans! There are four species, all of them with different cultures, and some of them have cultures within their culture! Most importantly though, is the fact that they all have different views on monogamy/polyamory, sexuality, and gender. Some of the misunderstandings in this fic center around one character having been raised with a completely different view on these things, and everyone having to come to terms with that. Some characters don't want to, and some do. 
> 
> There are also several cultures in this world that mimic real-world cultures. I researched what I could, and tried to get help from others where more than Google was needed. That being said, any mistakes are my own. I did my very best, and I'm sorry if I overstepped anywhere.

Dean stripped off his top angrily, tossing it into a compartment in the shelving unit outside the bathing area. His wide belt went next, as well as the hidden belt of pouches that tucked within the other. Finally, his headpiece was tucked within the other pieces, and he moved into the actual bathing area. 

Sam was already lying in the sands, rolling luxuriously. His roughly twelve foot long tail was a dark reddish-brown, with two golden stripes running down from where his torso faded into scales, along either side of his belly to the tip of his tail. His scales were gently scraping against the sand, which helped to keep them clean. Water was less common in this region, and too much water could cause problems with their scales anyway. Most Cecropians preferred sand baths, and used water only to sponge off their humanoid torsos. 

Dean was only slightly shorter, his green tail speckled with golden spots from his waist to the tip. His hair was cut short, a style that was only a little longer than the typical military cut for male Cecropians, which he only got away with because he was next in line to the throne. Sam, as the second-born, did not have to worry as much about leading the military, and had chosen to go into the priesthood. He kept his hair long, in keeping with initiate traditions. Currently, he kept his hair tied up on the top of his head in a bun, so that it didn’t become too encrusted with the sand he was rolling in.

“Come on, Dean. I know you weren’t happy that you had to come back for the wedding, but once the treaty is finalized, Dad will have more resources. You want that, right?” Sam said, stretching his tail out in front of him as he relaxed on his elbows. 

“Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say. You don’t have to get married to some dude you’ve never even seen,” Dean grumbled as he slid into the sand bath with his brother. It was warm and soft, and rubbed deliciously against his scales, scratching all the itches he didn’t even know he had.

“Mama has a picture of him. Apparently she and Mom have been working out this treaty for a while, since before you and Dad left to go deal with the border skirmishes. So, if you wanted to see what he looks like…” Sam trailed off as Dean grunted. “Or you can be a pissbaby about the whole thing. You decide.”

“How the hell is this marriage even supposed to work, anyway? He doesn’t even have a tail! He has wings! Enochians are weird-looking. I’m sure we can’t actually have kids together,” Dean grumbled.

“It’s not about having kids and you know it. You could adopt, or take on a local wife, or whatever. It’s a political marriage, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean was quiet for a long time. “Guess I always hoped there’d be some kinda feelings involved in my first marriage, s’all.”

Sam didn’t have a response for that.

*****

Castiel shifted in the carriage, trying to adjust his bluish-black wings behind him. His mother, Naomi, glanced at him disapprovingly. She had somehow managed to situate her gray wings perfectly as soon as she had sat down, and she hadn’t needed to shift them once. It was probably sheer stubbornness on her part, he thought.

“Anyway, as I was saying, Castiel, this is a wonderful opportunity. I’ve been talking to Mary and Kate Winchester by courier, and this seems to be a perfect match for you. You know your father and I have been concerned about your future,” Naomi said, clasping her hands in front of her.

“So you decide to send me to an entirely different country? One we barely understand, for which one of our only friendly contacts in history is setting up this treaty?” Castiel asked. To one who didn’t know him, it might have sounded almost neutral, but the caustic nature of the words weren’t hidden to his mother.

“Oh, don’t be silly, dear. You decided to do this. I gave you all the opportunities in the world to back out, but you insisted you wanted a loveless, sexless marriage,” Naomi replied, waving her hand as though to shoo his words out the window. “It’s perfect. There is no way you could be fertile with a Cecropian, so there shouldn’t be any expectation of birthing his child. Your husband-to-be apparently believes in being a bit of a… well. Unfaithful, so to speak, so he’ll find himself some nice snake lady and she’ll have his heirs. You’re just going to be there to look pretty.”

“Great. Because I excel at that,” Castiel replied.

“Well you certainly don’t excel at anything else useful. Anyway…” Naomi continued expounding on the virtues of this trade, discussing all the ways it would help their nation. 

Castiel tuned her out, staring out the window. The idea of leaving his home permanently was abhorrent, but his mother had made it clear that he needed to find some way to be useful. He’d tried to argue that he was, in fact, an excellent soldier, but Naomi had pointed out that soldiers were plentiful, that Lucifer, as second-born, had already been trained thoroughly in leading their army. Michael was heir, Gabriel had taken over trade negotiations as third-born, Raphael was the fourth-born and had gone into medicine. Anna, only a year older than Castiel himself, was training to be a priestess to Ealdra. James, his elder by a span of minutes, had been married off to appease a disgruntled noble, in the process finding that he loved his new bride very much and enjoyed animal husbandry. He was now working to combine Raphael’s knowledge of medicine with his own knowledge of animals in order to better care for the kingdom’s beasts. This left very little for Castiel to do. He wasn’t interested in going into the priesthood, nor medicine, nor trade, and Lucifer was very possessive of his place as general. 

As youngest, Castiel was in the perfect position to be married off for the betterment of the nation. He’d been aware of that as long as he could remember. The problem, however, was that the idea of sex did not appeal to Castiel at all. And generally, marriage meant some kind of sex. It was a frustrating position to be in. Certainly, were one of his older siblings to unexpectedly die, he could take over their job, but that isn’t a thing he’d actually wish on his family. Besides, he didn’t actually _want_ any of their jobs. He just wanted to quietly live his life, protecting the peace in the tiny town surrounding the castle and going largely unnoticed.

It was too much to ask, though, since he was, in fact, royalty. His mother had been hinting that this was a possibility since he’d turned 18, two years previously. Frustratingly, there was little he could do to prepare for the eventuality, because there was no real guarantee where she might send him. She’d arranged this whole situation before telling him, and had actually even had all his things packed during the night while Castiel had been on a spiritual retreat with Anna, so that they were all ready to go when he came back that morning. Then Naomi had bundled him into the carriage and they’d begun the journey to Cecropia.

Now they were nearly there, after a week of being on the road, and Castiel was tired. He was upset, because Naomi had not bothered to pack anything on Cecropian culture or history for him to read, nor was she particularly interested in answering any questions regarding the snake-people. Cecropians did not often travel as far north as Enochia. It was generally much cooler in Enochia, since the country was not only further north but higher in elevation, and Cecropians did not deal well with the chill. Enochia was just also harder for them to navigate, as the trees and undergrowth were denser, the trails smaller, and the mountains steeper. Most knowledge about Cecropians came from folktales, hearsay, and trader gossip, and tended towards the negative (except, of course, with anything that would help a sale). Castiel had hoped that this week he could spend learning more about his future husband and in-laws, but apparently Naomi wasn’t concerned about him making a fool of himself.

Castiel sighed, staring out the window at the scenery passing by. He could see the Cecropian capital coming up in the distance. He supposed it was a moot point now, since there was no way he could learn anything with only minutes before they arrived. He nodded absently at his mother’s continued delight at the possibilities this marriage could provide for her, the family, and the country, and adjusted his wings again. He could only hope for the best, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

Their arrival was marked by a great deal of fanfare, the Cecropian guards joining the Enochian entourage to help keep the celebrating civilians out of the way of the carriages. Generally standing a good three feet taller than the Enochians, Cecropians were already fairly intimidating even without weapons or armor. The Enochian guards, though as prepared for this as they could be, still extended their wings instinctually, fluffing the feathers to attempt to appear bigger than they actually were. 

The civilians were cheering, celebrating the marriage of their royal prince and heir-apparent, as well as the hoped-for peace that having a political marriage would bring, by throwing flowers, waving ribbons, and shaking some form of rattle on sticks. It was very loud and raucous, and Castiel was glad there was no real way for his mother to insist he get out and ‘meet the people.’ He found the whole situation nerve-wracking, and having to wave and make nice with a crowd might have been his breaking point. 

When they reached the entrance to the castle, the crowds fell back, allowing the Cecropian guards to create a sort of stage area for the members of the royal families to meet each other. Castiel could see children in the crowds clinging to their parents’ heads, juvenile tails twined gently around their parents’ necks or shoulders. It seemed everyone was hoping for a glimpse of their new prince. Taking a deep breath, Castiel watched as his mother was assisted down from the carriage, and then followed her to the ground, nodding at his bodyguard Uriel. 

Mary and Kate, the Royal Queens of Cecropia, moved forward as the carriages departed with the rest of the entourage. Mary, the one in front, had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair with a golden tiara on her head, and a brown tail with a golden underbelly. Mary wore a white sleeveless top that stopped inches above her wide beige belt. Over the top she wore a short jacket that came down to her waist, beige with black and gold embroidery. Below the belt, she wore a long sheer beige skirt, short enough in front to not impede movement, but long and flowing in the back, draping over her tail. Kate, slightly behind her, had straight blonde hair, worn longer. Her tiara was smaller than Mary’s but no less beautiful. Her tail was mottled yellow, brown, and gold, with a tan underbelly. She wore a red halter top, tucked into her wide beige belt, with gold and black embroidery. Below that, her sheer skirt was more white, but draped similarly to Mary’s. Of the Enochians, only Naomi, Castiel, and their personal bodyguards remained. Everyone else would be taken in through other entrances, allowed to get ready for the night’s festivities without needing to be shown off to the common folk. The bodyguards both wore identical black tunics and pants. Naomi, though in travel clothing, still looked elegant in a loose-fitting brown leather gown that was open in the back to allow her wings through. Castiel had chosen to wear a similarly brown leather tunic, with holes in the back that allowed his wings through without exposing his back, with loose fitting brown leather pants. Their goal had been comfort and protection, not elegance.

As First Wife, Mary greeted the Enochians, bowing low enough to place her head at Naomi’s height, with Kate following suit right after her. “Welcome. We are so honored to have you as our guests. I am Mary Winchester, First Wife and Queen, and this is Kate Winchester, Second Wife and Queen.”

“It is an honor to be here, your highnesses. I am Queen Naomi, pronouns she/her, and this is my fernan son, Prince Castiel, pronouns he/him. We are privileged to have been greeted in such a glorious manner.”

Mary and Kate shared a brief glance at the unfamiliar words and greeting, but said nothing, quickly guiding the Enochians into the castle now that the formal greetings had been concluded. The crowd continued to cheer as the gates closed behind Castiel, and he began to feel anxious. Was he going to be good enough?

*****

Mary and Kate led Castiel, his mother, and their guards into the castle. Castiel hadn’t noticed the difference so much in the cities, but once inside the castle he realized how different Cecropian architecture was from the Enochian style he was used to. Enochians, with their ability to augment jumps with their wings and to glide easily from a height, built tall, with a pulley system on each building that could be retracted, both to assist those unable to use their wings and to transport goods. It made every house its own fortress, since few other species could easily scale a sheer 15 foot wall.

Cecropians, on the other hand, built wide. Once within the protective walls, Castiel could see that nearly all the buildings were a single story. The interior of the wall around the castle had several series of long rods protruding in a fashion Castiel assumed was to allow the snake people to climb to the top for guard duty. The doorways were tall, and the ceilings taller, allowing the Cecropians to move in and out without ducking. The rooms were large, which Castiel appreciated as it would allow him to stretch his wings easily. When buildings did get above a single floor, it seemed to be by means of a gentle spiraling slope. Castiel followed as he and his companions were led up one of these. About halfway up, Kate gestured to Castiel to follow her, while Mary led Naomi and her guard farther up.

“Your mother and the rest of your entourage will be housed in the guest quarters. However, we’ve had your things taken to your permanent room,” Kate said, as she led Castiel and his guard down a hall. “Your handservant should already be there.”

Castiel dipped his head in acknowledgement as Kate opened a door for him. “Thank you, your Highness.”

“Please,” she said, a gentle smile on her face. “Call me Kate. I hope someday you can call me ‘Mama’ like the boys do, but we don’t stand on ceremony here when the King is away.”

“Very well, Kate,” Castiel replied, smiling for the first time. He looked around his room and noticed a door to the right. “Is that the bathroom?”

“No, that’s the door to Dean’s room, right next door. We have cloaca pans for emergencies, but otherwise the waste room is at the end of the hallway. Feel free to have water brought up for cleansing. Tonight we’ll have a greeting festival, so you can meet Dean and our family, and begin preparations for the wedding tomorrow.”

Castiel nodded. “When is dinner?”

“Tomorrow after the wedding will be the feast,” Kate replied.

Internally, Castiel sighed. The idea of fasting before a wedding wasn’t unheard of, but he would have made sure to eat more recently before they arrived had he known. He only nodded again, though. “And the festival tonight?”

“Sundown. We’ll have someone come for you,” Kate promised him. 

Castiel thanked her and she left. Ambriel, Castiel’s handservant, stepped out of the corner she’d been waiting in while Uriel stayed outside and stood guard. As soon as Kate was gone, Castiel went to the door connecting his room to his fiance’s and locked it. Ambriel, dressed in a plain brown dress with beige apron, ruffled her brown speckled wings and looked on disapprovingly. Castiel simply raised an eyebrow and she said nothing. He looked around the room, taking it all in. Directly to the right of the entrance was the door to his fiance’s room. To the left of that was a curtain that took up a good quarter of the room, and the entire corner. There was a large window to the left of that, with a collection of pillows below it, a sort of guest area. The left wall was a collection of bureaus, trunks, and wardrobes, where Ambriel had clearly been unpacking.

He sent Ambriel for water, and then let her help him wash up. During travel, he’d left off the bindings that held down his breasts, but he would not be introduced to his new husband with an unbound chest. 

After washing up, however, Castiel found that he wasn’t quite ready to face the world. “How long before sundown?” he asked Ambriel.

“The servants here have advised me that it would be close to three hours from now,” she replied, gathering the bathing articles and dirty travel clothing to wash and put away. 

“Then I think I shall take a nap,” Castiel said, heading towards the back of the large room where a section was curtained off. It was the only place he hadn’t explored yet, so it must be the bed. 

It only made sense that the bed would be strange too, Castiel thought as he pulled the curtain back. Enochians slept in hammocks or swings that allowed their wings to slide through specially-made openings to hang below them. The swings were then buttoned closed from the inside, allowing the sleeper to shift as needed to get to sleep, without risking falling out. 

The Cecropian bed Castiel was confronted with was instead a soft pad, sunk into the floor so that it was flush. Barring a single “entrance,” the entire thing was surrounded in a sort of fabric bumper, and filled with a multitude of pillows and blankets. It was utterly foreign to Castiel, and it took him a moment to figure out how he was going to sleep in it. Finally though, he was able to arrange himself on his side with his wings stretched out behind him, propped up on the pillows. The bed was big enough to contain even his wings, and Castiel was briefly grateful, before he drifted off to sleep.

*****

Ambriel woke him in time for him to freshen up before the festival. She helped him bind down his chest, placing sweet-smelling herbs within the layers to prevent unseemly body odor. Then she assisted him in dressing in one of his formal suits. As a fernan, even a masculine one, his formal outfits had the option of a half-skirt, like a cape that started at his waist. In most cases he went without, but it was important to show off to his new people his status as Ealdra-Chosen, and acknowledge the honor that bestowed upon them as well.

His leggings were a deep blue, carefully tailored to his muscular figure. He’d worked hard for those thighs, after all. His tunic was looser, designed to avoid putting extra pressure onto his bound chest. The tunic was a pale gray, covered in blue embroidery. The half-skirt that billowed behind him as he walked was a shimmery blue-gray, as befitting a royal. He strapped his ceremonial sword to his side, and then Ambriel nestled a small silver crown into his dark hair, the blue gems sparkling. His bluish-black wings were groomed impeccably, draped with a silver netting that gleamed out from his feathers. 

Castiel sighed, and then turned at the knock at the door. It was time.

*****

Castiel was led to a giant amphitheater dug out of a hillside just outside the castle walls. There were various tiers, connected by a sloping path. Each tier was high enough to see over the heads of the people in the row below it. However, as Castiel was directed to a spot in the first row, it became very clear that there were no chairs. Awkwardly, he stood with his hands at his sides. Further down, he could see his mother standing with her hands primly in front of her. He had no real desire to join her and was grateful that it seemed they’d been assigned places.

The bottom tier and first row, where Castiel stood, was only a couple of feet lower than the stage itself, and was built quite a bit wider than the other tiers had been, allowing for a more social setup. There were shelves along the back wall created by the next tier, arranged at a comfortable height for Cecropians, that appeared to hold beverages.

In the time it had taken for Castiel to take in his surroundings, the amphitheater had begun to fill up. As near as Castiel could tell, the uppermost tiers were filled with commoners, with prestige and wealth growing as the tiers went down. His own tier was sparsely populated, with Mary and Kate arranged near his mother. Castiel turned, just as he heard voices approach from his other side. 

Moving towards him was a brilliantly reddish brown colored Cecropian with long brown hair with a flower-decorated headpiece nestled at his crown and golden stripes that ran down either side of his tail. He wore a soft brown long-sleeved jacket that molded close to his body, exposing his broad chest. He had a wide brown belt that covered the joining of his humanoid torso to his snake body, all embroidered in red and gold. He also wore a dark red skirt that draped to where his tail bent to run along the ground.

Beside him moved another Cecropian, clearly juvenile, with short blonde hair and less ornate headpiece. His tail was a sandy golden color, and he wore a similar outfit, in black and beige, with gold embroidery. His skirt, however, was much shorter, going only a foot or so below the belt he wore. The smaller snake person was about the same height as Castiel, which both pleased and annoyed him. On the one hand, it was nice to see someone he didn’t have to stare up at. On the other hand, the fact that this was a child was aggravating.

Assuming that this tier was meant for the royal family, that meant that the taller Cecropian must be Dean. Castiel couldn’t deny that he was handsome, though he was surprised by the long hair. As heir, military training and a well-kept appearance were a must, and in Enochia that meant short hair, whether male, female, or fernan. He supposed that things were different here. Castiel bowed as the two Cecropians slid up to him.

“My lords, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Castiel Novak, youngest prince of Enochia, pronouns he/him,” Castiel said respectfully. He hoped that Dean liked him.

The taller one raised an eyebrow and replied, “Hey. I’m Samuel, and this is Adam. Uh. We’re both guys? I don’t know, man, you don’t need to be so formal. At least, not when Dad’s not here.”

Castiel nodded, slightly confused at the assertion of being ‘guys.’ He glanced around, noticing that the amphitheater was nearly completely full, and yet there was no sign of anyone else joining them.

Samuel grinned. “Dean will be performing first. Oh, and call me Sam, okay? No matter what Dean tells you.”

“Very well, Sam. What do you mean, ‘performing?’” Castiel asked.

“Oh man, no one told you? Okay so like, in high-society marriages like this, especially political marriages, the person, historically male, who was bringing home a partner from another tribe had to prove their prowess. It dates back to when we were more tribal, and marriages between tribes meant stronger alliances,” Sam said. 

“So, not unlike our current situation,” Castiel said.

“I suppose not, though at that time there were fights over who would marry the tribute, nearly always female. And anyway, whoever won the fights had proven their abilities, and was allowed to marry the tribute.” Sam grinned as he recounted this history.

“Does that mean I won’t necessarily be marrying Dean tomorrow?” Castiel asked, nervously.

“Oh! No, no. Now it’s… more of a show. A performance, of sorts. Basically, Dean is going to show off to you his agility, strength, and stamina. It’s all choreographed, but any miscalculation on his or the other dancers’ part could easily cause injury. At the end, you’ll go on-stage and before everyone, accept his proposal officially,” Sam explained. “Our mothers should have made sure that your mother knew all this.”

“My mother… has been hesitant to share any details,” Castiel said, as diplomatically as he could. “How do I accept his proposal?”

“A kiss, a hug, giving him a token, whatever you like, really. If you handed him a handkerchief, or took off your jac-- well, that might be difficult, actually,” Sam interrupted himself, glancing back at Castiel’s wings. “But you could give him a feather! Just… Some offering that indicates you approve, really.”

Castiel nodded. “That seems… surprisingly unscripted. I’m sure I can manage something.”

“If you were Cecropian, it might be more scripted, though honestly everyone has a bit of their own flair. The wedding, especially a political one, has to be incredibly scripted in order to appease all parties, so the official proposal tends to be where the individuals stamp their personalities onto the ceremony. You could even do your own acceptance dance, if you wanted to,” Sam grinned as he spoke. It was obvious he enjoyed this particular ceremony a lot. “In cases where it’s been a love match between two nobles, sometimes they even choreograph a representation of their falling in love. It’s quite beautiful.”

“I look forward to tonight’s performance, then,” Castiel said.

Adam, who’d been silent during this exchange, turned then to Castiel. “Hey, I have a question.”

“Certainly,” Castiel replied.

“Why do you guys keep telling us about your gender? Like, all the pronoun stuff. I mean, isn’t it obvious?” Adam asked.

Sam groaned, and attempted to cuff his younger brother surreptitiously. Castiel just shrugged. “It would be nice if gender were obvious and clean-cut, but unfortunately it is not.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but a drum beat started, and everyone turned to the stage as the torches around it were lit up. The ceremony was beginning.

*****

Castiel couldn’t see the drummers clearly, as they were just off stage and behind the torches. But they didn’t seem to be the main attraction. Instead, a group of six Cecropians of indeterminate gender slithered onto the stage, wearing nothing but their wide belts in beige and simple ribbons in their hair, holding long staves that, instead of a blade on the ends, had a dry substance on the end that rattled in a counter rhythm to the drums.

“Those are bangar,” Sam said, leaning over to whisper to Castiel. “They’re made from shed tail skin. Bangars are mostly ceremonial these days, but historically they were an indication of how experienced a Cecropian was. The more rattles, the older the Cecropian was, and the more experience they had in battle.”

Castiel nodded. All the Cecropians on stage had very large rattles, so clearly they were all very experienced. The snake-people arranged themselves into two lines, knocking their staves against each other in an arch over the center of the stage. Slowly, the drumming beat and rattling counterpoint began to speed up, and the audience began to chant, though it seemed like a stream of nonsense words to Castiel. Nevertheless, he joined in as best he could, earning a grin from Sam.

Just as the beat reached its climax, a seventh Cecropian burst onto the stage, sliding through the arch made by the others to lift his bangar high and scream. The audience went nuts. This Cecropian wore a bright red belt and hairpiece, and was otherwise nude. His chest was wide, built in a way that indicated a lifetime of hard work, and Castiel suddenly wished he could lean against it, take comfort in the strength it spoke of. 

“That’s Dean,” Sam whispered, and Castiel immediately focused on him. Dean was… a work of art, and Castiel was suddenly very sure that he wasn’t worthy.

As soon as the audience calmed, the drummers began again, a fast-paced beat that made Castiel want to flap his wings in time. Dean spun, faster than Castiel would have thought possible, and immediately engaged the fighter on his right in a highly choreographed battle. Castiel was engrossed in the fight, which was intensely foreign to him, and yet fascinating. Dean used the bangar to both attack and defend, driving the other fighter back. His tail was used as a second weapon, battering at the other fighter with the rough upper side, while the lower, softer underbelly remained hidden. Though the other Cecropian fought well, Dean was clearly the better of the two. Castiel had been trained in fighting, and while this style was unknown to him, he could still tell that even through the choreography designed to show Dean off, Dean was a phenomenal fighter.

While Dean fought the first Cecropian, the other five circled the two fighters, chanting and hitting their bangars rhythmically. Finally, the first fighter dropped their bangar, laying their own body flat to the floor. Immediately another took their place. Castiel was astonished as the pattern continued, one after another Dean taking the other fighters out. Castiel couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, but by the end of the battle, Dean was panting and heaving, sweat dripping from his body. All the other Cecropians on stage lay artfully about the stage, having been ritualistically defeated. Dean turned again to the audience and lifted his bangar high, screaming. The audience went wild.

Then Dean looked down into the lowest tier, and sought out Castiel’s eyes. Castiel felt himself go bright red, and was momentarily upset with himself for it. But it was impossible not to look at those pleading eyes, and the outstretched hand in offering. The audience seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Castiel’s response. Castiel made up his mind.

With a violent flap of his wings, Castiel shot spinning into the air, immediately wrapping his wings back around him and shattering the silver netting he’d been wearing into a million glittering shards and blue gems that rained down after him. Reaching the top of his leap, he stretched his wings out again, leaving him facing Dean from above the audience. Dean stared up at him in awe. Castiel spread his arms in front of himself, and Dean mimicked the gesture, catching Castiel as he fell back to the ground and into Dean’s arms. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder while Dean’s grip tightened around his waist, and Castiel finally wrapped his wings around Dean’s body. The crowd went wild.

*****

Castiel clung to Dean, his legs dangling at least three feet off the ground. He could feel the tremors in Dean’s muscles from the exertion he’d just been through. And yet, somehow he’d never felt more secure. He just knew that Dean would never drop him. The Cecropian smelled of sweat and sand, and held him like he could never let go. Vaguely, Castiel heard the bangar and the drums start up again, a new beat that went faster and faster, like the beat of Castiel’s heart, and then suddenly everything went dark and quiet.

The next thing Castiel knew, he was being pulled away from Dean, and he whined, trying to cling tighter. Dean’s voice in his ear whispered assurances softly, and Castiel reluctantly let go. He was whisked off stage and away, only to find himself back in his room, accompanied by his mother and several servants.

“I cannot believe you, Castiel! Do you have any idea how much those wing nets cost? Of course not. You never pay attention to things like that. And you couldn’t have slipped it off before engaging in your little bout of dramatics, oh no. Certainly it put the fear of Ealdra into these heathens, but by everything that’s holy, Castiel, don’t you ever _think_?” Naomi sighed. “It’s a good thing we’d already planned your wedding outfit to incorporate the lace wing shawl, because Ealdra knows we couldn’t get a replacement in time for tomorrow. Now, we’ve laid out your clothing for tomorrow. Ambriel is already having water heated and brought up here. Tonight you’ll wash thoroughly with the soap we brought. It will help bring happiness to your relationship. Tomorrow, Ambriel will get you up early and groom your wings until they shine.”

“So the wing-shawl is to cover her work, mother?” Castiel asked, only vaguely interested.

Naomi plowed on as if he hadn’t spoken. “We have a tiny shrine to Ealdra in the back of one of the carriages, that can be modified for whichever aspect of Ealdra you wish to present your offerings to. We will have it brought up to you before the ceremony. I would personally suggest requesting the blessings of Eald, since you are male, but if you wish to have any chance to have this heathen’s children, perhaps Ealde would be best. We will be leaving it for you, so you will have Ealdra’s blessings while here. After begging Ealdra’s blessing, you will dress in your wedding finery, and be escorted to the amphitheater, where the ceremony will begin.”

Castiel tuned Naomi out. She’d gone over his part of the ceremony a dozen times during the trip here. Instead, he thought about Dean. He wondered what Dean thought of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ealdra: general name for the Enochian deity  
> fernan: Enochian third gender, encompasses all non-cis identities  
> bangar: Cecropian spear, a four to six foot stick instrument with rattles on one or both ends, used in ceremonies both as a weapon and a percussive instrument


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you see the way he leaped, Sammy?” Dean asked, holding out his arms for the servants to gently sponge the sweat from his body and then pat him dry. 

“For the third time, Dean, yes. I was standing right next to him,” Sam said, grinning at his older brother.

“It was amazing! I just… I can’t believe I’m marrying _him_! It was like he exploded into a rain of stars, like a manifestation of Ethero himself!” Dean kept making abortive gestures, trying to show his excitement while holding still.

Sam could only smile. “It was pretty awesome. Especially the part where he leapt directly into your arms.”

“That was… Wow. He’s all muscle, I could feel it, but he was so light. I think I could have squeezed him to death without a thought. He seems so fragile…” Dean trailed off, staring into space. The servants began anointing his skin with fragrant oils, beginning at the tip of his tail. Dean took a jar for himself, rubbing the oils into his arms and chest, down past where his scales began and around the bulge that hid his genitals.

“He probably has to be, to manage flight,” Sam said, clearly thinking about the leap the Enochian had performed.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but it’s still surprising. He’s so broad…” Dean flexed his fingers, looking down at them in wonder.

“Flight muscles. Just be careful, man. If he’s that fragile, breaking him could ruin our treaty,” Sam said, shrugging.

“I wouldn’t!” Dean said, scandalized.

“Whatever. Give me the jar, I’ll do your back. Can’t have flaky skin on your wedding day,” Sam said, taking the jar. Dean sighed, and shifted so his back faced Sam.

“I’ll have to do it all again in the morning anyway. Who cares if I miss a spot,” Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes, “You know Mom will. We’re royalty, and certain things are expected. Like, for example, that our skin is radiant and we smell nice on our wedding day.”

Dean muttered something under his breath that Sam ignored. There was still a lot of Dean’s tail that needed oil rubbed into it before Dean went to bed.

*****

The next morning was extremely busy for everyone involved in the wedding. Servants ran back and forth, carrying water, herbs, and oils. The amphitheater was redecorated, changed from the bare torchlit scenery from the night before to overflowing with flowers and lush fabrics. The stage had been rearranged so that instead of a single entrance at the back, there was now an entrance on either side. In the middle was an archway, dripping with vines, and in front of that a table, with various accoutrements to be used in the ceremony. To one side of the table was a three foot block.

Castiel was decked out entirely in a pastel blue. He wore loose trousers and his half-skirt, but no shoes. His tunic had long sleeves, with two rows of buttons up the back that fastened around his wings. The lace wing shawl was also a pale blue, allowing the bluish-black of his wings to shine through. Everything was subtly embroidered in silver. His wings and hair had been anointed with fragrances. He was visually stunning. And he was trying very hard to hide his tremors.

He paced nervously in his rooms. Castiel had prayed to Eald twice, offering a sacrifice of herbs and a feather, as well as to Ealdra, but he was not the poet his sister was, and could not spend hours praying to his god. With any luck, his mother would arrive soon, or perhaps his escort, and he would not be left alone with his thoughts any longer.

The fact that his mother still expected him to want to bear children enough to pray to Ealde annoyed him. It was not unusual for a fernan, particularly a masculine one, to bear children, though it wasn’t common. After all, many fernan still retained their wombs. And had Castiel been paired with a person he could bear a child for, it would have been expected in order to finalize the agreement. Ealde would have been appropriate to pray to in that situation, because She was the feminine aspect of their deity.

But Castiel did not want or need to bear Dean’s child. Eald, the masculine aspect, was a better choice, because a relationship between two men would need His guidance to navigate that. Ealdra, the fernan aspect, was Castiel’s aspect, because E governed those who blurred the lines. Only Ealdan, the neutral aspect, was not an option in cases like this. Ealdan governed children, who were not considered to have a gender until they were old enough to articulate it, and it was then recognized in their coming-of-age ceremony. There were those who remained genderless and under the guidance of Ealdan all their lives, but not many.

Castiel was just about ready to pray to all of them, though, if that’s what it took to get this ceremony started.

*****

Dean scrutinized himself in the mirrored glass. His tail shone with oils. His green belt fit snugly, covered in golden embroidery. Over that, he wore a flowing, diaphanous shirt, open in the front, that billowed around him like a cloud. It moved with every breeze, and Dean could almost feel himself blushing. His skin under the shirt was also oiled and gleaming. Atop his head, he wore a floral band, with crow feathers and gems hidden among the blossoms. 

The ceremony today was just the beginning of their festivities. Dean would be performing the ritual sacrifices to the goddesses over the next several days: grain to Mother Eartia, the goddess of the earth, family, and fertility; wine to Lunula, the goddess of the moon, stamina, and children; and doves to Veris, the goddess of law, truth, and justice. Mother Eartia would help guarantee a peaceful home, Lunula an easy consummation and protection of their offspring, and Veris would help assure that disagreements were handled with honor and justice. Though his marriage may not produce offspring, it was best not to leave out a deity, lest the punishment be severe. 

For now, though, he just needed to get through this ceremony.

*****

Because the whole of both royal families was to be on-stage (at least, those in attendance), the lowest tier of the amphitheater was now made up of musicians. It was an uncomfortable mix of Enochians and Cecropians, seated in a way to maximize sound quality, but not necessarily to keep each species separate. So there was a percussion section, which was made up of Cecropian drummers and bangar players, as well as Enochian bell players and percussion keyboardists, all eyeing each other with some level of suspicion. There was also a wind section where the Enochians held their ouhomas, or goat horns, while the Cecropians had instruments they called sweglhorns that were as tall as the musicians playing them, resting on the ground just above the curved bell. There was a single Enochian player sitting by a gleo, a large stringed instrument. Finally, there were the vocalists, made up of Cecropians with their naturally low and breathy chants, and Enochians with a much higher, more melodic singing.

Castiel had been led to one side of the stage, hidden in an alcove while he listened to the Cecropian and Enochian priests alternate initial blessings. He tried not to fidget, since it made Ambriel feel the need to adjust his outfit every time, but it was hard. Finally he heard his cue, and, with a deep breath, stepped onto the stage. Walking forward, he saw Dean also moving toward him, from the opposite side. When he got to the center, Castiel gave a small leap onto the block set there for him, placing himself and Dean at equal height. 

Seeing Dean so close, for the first real time, took his breath away. He hadn’t seen the multitude of speckles across Dean’s face in the torchlight the night before, nor the green of his eyes as he fell into his arms. Dean was a work of art, and Castiel felt that he could stare at him all day. It made it easier to ignore his niggling doubt about what would happen after the ceremony.

The joy and wonder reflected back at him in Dean’s eyes made him want to tear up. Castiel could barely make out the words of the priests. He had not anticipated love, or even kindness in this marriage, but he had hoped… He had prayed so desperately, and if happiness could be found, it seemed that Dean might be the one for that to happen with. 

On the table beside them, between them and the priests, one from Enochia and one from Cecropia, sat a large cylindrical vase. Inside the vase, with several inches of space all around it, was a long thin candle, rising several inches taller than the top of the vase. As the many blessings, alternating between priests and with music in between, came to a close, the Cecropian priest handed Castiel and Dean each a pitcher of colored sand. Castiel’s sand was blue, while Dean’s was green.

“With this sand, we acknowledge to the gods our origins. As from the earth we were born, so in the earth we are joined. Each member of this joining is unique but equal in the eyes of the gods, the community, and each other. The ceosel recognizes that they are greater and more beautiful than they could ever be when apart, and that once poured together, not even the gods could separate them completely. You may pour the sand now.” The Cecropian priest gestured, and Dean and Castiel both leaned forward over the vase to perform the ceosel ceremony.

Dean grinned at Castiel as they poured their sand in around the candle inside. Through careful pouring, their colors overlaid each other in a gentle rolling pattern, circling the entire vase over and over until they were within inches of the top. Castiel smiled back. The pattern they had created, though spontaneous, was indeed quite pretty.

Then the Enochian priest moved forward, and lifted a lit candle up from the very edge of the table on his side, gesturing for Dean and Castiel to take up the two unlit candles in front of them. The candle inside the sand-filled vase remained unlit. “The fires of the night, which guide our way in darkness and allow us to navigate our way home witness this union. The fires of the day, which warm us and give us life lend us their blessings on this occasion. As two flames join to become one, so too do these two people join as one today. Together, they shall perform the blaecern and light the candle together, that their union may be as eternal as light, warmth, and the fires in the sky.”

With that, the Enochian priest lit each of their candles individually, and then together, Dean and Castiel leaned forward to light the candle within the sand-filled vase together. Castiel, with limited use of his wings, wobbled just slightly, and then his breath caught as he felt Dean’s hand rest on his back, underneath his wings, to help steady him. He glanced at Dean, who gave him a small secretive smile and a wink, and together they lit the candle.

Backing away from the table, Dean and Castiel set both of their individual candles, still lit, back onto the table. Joining hands, the priests both alternated closing blessings, and then gestured for the two to turn to the crowd.

“We present to you Prince and Heir To The Cecropian Throne, Dean Winchester, and his Husband-Prince, Castiel Winchester of the Enochians!” the priests shouted in unison. The music erupted, a cacophonous overlay of Enochian and Cecropian musical styles, and the audience roared. Dean raised his fist to the crowd and then, with a quickness that startled Castiel, swept the Enochian into his arms, careful to avoid pinching his wings. 

Leaning over to whisper into Castiel’s ear, Dean said, “I don’t know about you, but I need a minute to myself. What say we blow this joint and grab a moment of peace before the banquet?”

Castiel nodded, relieved at the suggestion. He was not ready to deal with… other issues, and besides, he was famished. 

Dean grinned, and slid off the stage, carrying Castiel with him. The audience was going wild, and the priests were attempting to calm things down, but all Castiel cared about was that he was getting away from it all for a moment. 

Dean carried Castiel past an irate Naomi, a curious Ambriel, and a confused Uriel. The guard started to follow, but Dean shook his head and Uriel stood down. Naomi’s wings fluffed up to twice their size in her anger, but she did not follow. Castiel assumed she was angry because Dean was breaking protocol. Although Dean and Castiel’s parts of the ceremony were done, they were supposed to have stayed on stage for the blessings to the individual nations and their monarchs, given by the priests to their mothers. Castiel supposed it would just have to be done without them.

Although the amphitheater was outside the city, Dean did not go far before ducking into a building, which seemed to be a storage unit of some kind. 

“Where are we?” Castiel asked, as Dean resettled his tail. Dean shifted so that his lower body was wrapped around itself almost knot-like. It put Dean’s torso slightly lower to the ground, and also provided Dean a place to put Castiel down so that they were roughly on equal height. It took Castiel a moment to gain his balance sitting on Dean’s tail, but it was quite comfortable once he did.

“Prop room. Communal items for stage stuff is kept here. Figured it’d be a good place to hide,” Dean said. Although their current arrangement was unavoidably intimate, Dean had immediately leaned back after setting Castiel onto his tail, giving Castiel some space.

“So. Castiel, huh? That’s a hell of a mouthful,” Dean said, leaning back against the wall.

Castiel shrugged. “I suppose. It’s been my name for years, so I never really thought about it.”

Dean chuckled. “I uh. I hope you like it here. Mom said you were the youngest of seven, or something like that?”

“Yes. My siblings all found ways to be ‘useful,’ but my mother felt that the best thing for me to do to help the country was to cement a treaty,” Castiel said stoically. 

Dean leaned forward, scrutinizing Castiel before saying, “Well, Cas, we don’t care here if you’re ‘useful.’ I just want you happy, okay?”

“Cas?”

“Uh. Sorry. I can--”

“No,” Cas interrupted. “I like it. Please continue.”

Dean grinned. Then they both jerked at the sound of a knock on the storage shed’s door.

“Your Highnesses?” came a voice. “The banquet is ready. Prince Samuel advised me to come get you.”

Cas’s stomach noisily growled. “Thank Ealdra!”

Laughing, Dean helped Cas slide to the ground, and then took his hand. “Let’s go!”

*****

The banquet hall was huge, with long low tables and cushions everywhere. Several Cecropian servants were bringing food in. The servant who had retrieved Dean and Cas led them to the head table, where they were seated alone. Dean settled with his torso nearly directly on the ground, the part of his tail that usually held him at his normal height wrapped to one side and around his back. Cas sat on the ground beside him. Dean immediately slid the rest of his long tail around behind Cas.

“You don’t mind?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled and shook his head, lifting his wings and repositioning them so that Dean’s tail could rest against his back snugly. Both men shared a secret smile. 

Naomi, Mary, Kate, Sam, and Adam were seated at the second table, and various nobles at the other tables. The musicians had been moved from the amphitheater and were now seated in a corner, playing a gentle song. Cas watched hungrily as more and more food was brought out. Enochians usually ate five to six times a day, small amounts that allowed them to maintain muscle mass without compromising their ability to fly. An overfull stomach was not conducive to flying gracefully. Cas did not think he would be flying tomorrow, with this feast spread in front of him.

Finally, the food stopped coming, and Dean raised his cup of ale. “Let’s eat!”

Cas paused long enough to assess how the food was to be eaten, watching the Cecropians around him. It seemed the predominant way to eat in Cecropia was either directly off the bone or stick, or by using the coarse bread to scoop up food. Once he was sure he would not be offending anyone, Cas followed their lead.

The food was delicious, spicier than he was used to and with a variety of meat and vegetables he did not commonly eat. Cas made sure not to shovel food down, but he ate heartily. He was sure his mother was eating more daintily, and probably disapproving of his appetite, but given how much Dean was putting away, Cas wasn’t too worried about offending his new spouse.

Long before the Cecropians slowed down, though, Cas put his bread and ale down, sighing in satisfaction. He’d eaten, overeaten in fact, and felt so full he could burst. He would definitely not be flying anytime soon, but he doubted that would be a problem.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked, nudging him gently.

Cas nodded. “The food was delicious, thank you.”

“Don’t stand on ceremony, man. Eat your fill,” Dean urged. 

“I promise you, Dean, I would burst should I eat another bite,” Cas said.

Dean looked skeptical, but shrugged. “I guess you are a lot smaller than me.”

Cas shot him a glare and sighed. After a moment, his full stomach began to get the best of him, and although it was only midafternoon, he began to sway gently. Dean must have noticed his eyes drooping, because the next thing Cas was aware, Dean’s tail was nudging him down to rest against Dean’s body. Part of Castiel knew this was highly improper, but he was tired and comfortable and Dean obviously didn’t mind. Curling up against Dean, Cas allowed himself to drift off.

*****

Dean smiled softly at the man curled against his side, shifting so he could hold Cas steady while eating with his free hand. Dean noticed that Cas’s mother had also stopped eating, sitting primly and talking softly with Dean’s mothers. Dean could see her shooting critical looks at Cas, but Dean didn’t care. Actually, that was a lie, he cared a lot, but his mothers would dress him down later if he glared at the queen of another country.

Settling for petting his new husband’s hair, Dean finished his meal while Cas slept. They would be able to escape to their suite soon, away from prying eyes, but for now he could protect his husband from his mother-in-law’s condemnation.

As the meal wound down, Dean looked around the hall at the various Cecropians who’d celebrated with him and their satiated, distended bellies. Most of the Cecropian digestive system was extended far into their tails, allowing them to eat many times their own weight. So their bellies, in fact, were rounded out just under their humanoid torsos. It made it difficult for them to move for the first 12 hours or so, thus the cushions in the room. Dean’s mothers, his brothers, and most of the attending nobles would spend the next several hours here, resting inside this protected room, until they could comfortably retreat to their own quarters. Dean had not eaten as much as he normally would have; he had to get his husband to their rooms.

Servants were already arriving to clear away the remnants of the meal, see to the comfort of those who were resting, and to escort Naomi to her quarters. Carefully, Dean gathered Castiel back up into his arms, careful of his wings, and haltingly slid to his room in their suite despite his full belly. Cas’s mother was set to leave the next morning, leaving Castiel with only his handservant and personal bodyguard. However, the celebration would last for several more days, with each night culminating in a sacrifice to a god or goddess. For now, Dean and Castiel were left to get to know each other, and of course to consummate the bond and treaty.

Dean slid into his bed nook, drawing the curtain closed and settling himself comfortably into the bedding, shoving pillows and blankets around until his nest was perfect. He did his best to make sure that Cas was comfortable as well, resting the Enochian against his chest. Cas shuffled slightly, shifting his wings in his sleep until they were stretched out behind him, dislodging the lacy shawl from the glossy feathers. Dean stared for a long moment at the gloriously shiny wings, before finally giving into temptation and gently petting the black feathers. Dean smiled as he felt Cas relax into his arms and closed his eyes. A nap seemed like a great idea.

*****

Cas woke up to find himself curled up, fully clothed, in a strange bed with arms wrapped around him. Jerking upright, he squawked, his wings flaring up behind him aggressively as he pushed himself away from the stranger.

“...Cas..?” mumbled Dean, blinking groggily. 

Looking around, Castiel saw a curtained bed nook much like the one in his own quarters, with a window to the outside that showed it was nearly dusk. Scrambling away from Dean was difficult, given that the Cecropian’s tail was literally surrounding him, but his wings never relaxed from their aggressive display. He had never wanted to actually get into this situation, and he was terrified. 

Dean’s tongue flickered out of his mouth, and Castiel realized for the first time that Cecropians really did have forked tongues. He’d never actually believed that tale. With another flicker of his tongue, Dean pulled his tail away from Cas, keeping his body low to the ground in an obvious attempt to be as unthreatening as possible. 

“You’re scared… Why are you scared…?” Dean asked, confused and still only half awake.

“I… I… How did I get here? We were in the banquet hall, and then…” Cas stared at Dean, and then glanced back up at the window.

“It’s been hours, Cas… You fell asleep at the feast, and I brought you here. I thought you’d feel safer than in the hall,” Dean said, staying low and flickering his tongue out every once in a while.

“But nothing… Nothing happened?” Cas asked, beginning to relax. 

“No! No, I wouldn’t do that to you, not while you were unconscious!” Dean’s eyes went wide, his nostrils flaring. 

Cas nodded, and his body went limp, his wings drooping behind him. “I’m… I’m sorry. I just…”

Dean smiled, though the hurt in his eyes didn’t fade. “Hey man, I get it. You’re in a new place, with a bunch of people you were fighting not that long ago. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Leaning back against the wall under the window, Cas stared at Dean and cocked his head. “Why here? Why not leave me in my own room?”

“Well, I know it’s outside of normal mating cycles, but we still gotta… you know. Do the deed? If… If we can figure out how, I mean,” Dean stumbled over his words, gesturing awkwardly at Castiel.

“I… Must we? Mother said you wouldn’t expect that of me, that we likely weren’t… compatible…” Cas bit his tongue before he accidentally added that that was why he’d accepted the proposal. 

“Well, I mean… I thought… Mom and Mama are gonna expect something. Do you… I mean, if you don’t like me…” Dean looked away from Cas’s eyes, and Cas felt terrible. 

“It’s just… There are several issues, which I am not entirely sure how much Mother felt the need to discuss with you. The biggest thing, though, is that I… I lack a sexual drive, of sorts, and more importantly, I don’t actually feel sexual attraction to other people.” Castiel said, looking down at his hands. “It’s very unusual in our culture, for someone to be without sexual attraction, and unheard of in the royal line. I could have avoided the issue had I wished to commit myself to Ealdan and devoted myself to Eir worship, but I do not have the faith my sister does.”

“You… You don’t…? How is that possible?” Dean asked, incredulous.

Castiel shrugged. “It is rare, but not impossible. I don’t wish to imperil the treaty, or our union, but I… The idea of sex, with _anyone_ , is… is terrifying and abhorrent to me.”

Dean chuckled darkly. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t help that you’re not even mated with someone of your own species,” he said, gesturing at his tail.

“No! Dean, I… You misunderstand.” Cas hesitated, then crawled forward until he could place a hand on Dean’s hip. “You are… You are magnificent. You are a work of art, a thing of beauty I could never have expected to find, let alone capture as my own. I am overwhelmed by your kindness, your grace, and your abilities. I just… None of that makes me wish to have sex with you.”

By the end of his speech, Cas could see even in the low light that Dean was blushing bright red. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, accidentally dislodging his wedding hairpiece. He pulled it out and fingered the crow feathers. “I suppose we could fake it? We don’t do much in the way of proof here, and if your parents aren’t expecting much, we could just spend the night together and call it good?”

Cas nodded. “If you’re sure that’s okay with you?”

“Hey, man, I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t wanna do, especially not that. Come on, let’s pull off some of this fancy shit. I’ll send a servant over to your room for your nightclothes, and we can get comfortable, okay? We can make some dumb noises for the servants to overhear, and call it a night,” Dean said. “Sound good?”

At Castiel’s nod, Dean slipped out of the nest. Castiel watched his tail disappear beneath the curtain, hoping against hope he hadn’t ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouhom (ouhomas): Enochian musical instrument made by hollowing out goat or cow horns  
> sweglhorn: Cecropian large curved horn roughly eight to ten feet in height, with a bell that curves up after resting on the ground, generally made after a sacred tree collapses  
> gleo: Enochian large stringed instrument, similar to a harp  
> blaecern: Enochian marriage ceremony involving both members of the coupling lighting a candle together  
> ceosel: Cecropian marriage ceremony involving pouring colored sand into a jar decoratively, with each person in the joining having their own color


	4. Chapter 4

Dean waited until he was across the room before he buried his face into his hands. He didn’t cry, couldn’t afford to make a noise that his husband might hear. He wouldn’t force the Enochian into a situation he couldn’t handle or didn’t want, especially after having scented the amount of fear rolling off the man when he’d awoken. Hell, Dean even understood the pressure that royal parents put on their children, understood it intimately in fact. And though Cas had not spoken much to him, let alone talked disparagingly of his mother, Dean could tell their relationship was not great. He was not particularly impressed with Queen Naomi. 

It all still hurt, though. Dean had started this thinking that he would be lucky to end up with someone who tolerated him. And if he had retained that thinking, perhaps this wouldn’t hurt so much now. But then _Cas_ had… Castiel had responded so enthusiastically and… and _beautifully_ to his proposal dance, and they’d been able to speak to each other so easily, and Dean had let himself hope…

But that was his own fault. And… And well, there were the things that Cas--Castiel had said, about Dean being magnificent, and overwhelming. With a deep shuddering breath, Dean shoved it all down. He’d known going into this that it was a political marriage, and he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up for more. Right now, he needed to make sure his husband was comfortable and that the treaty was secure. Who knew? His Mama had promised that love would come in time. It was probably a lot to expect of a man who was not even the same species to fall in love with him immediately anyway. 

Dean called for a servant, and gave her directions to get sleeping garments from Cas’s quarters, as well as to direct Uriel and Dean’s bodyguard Dorothy that their charges would be spending the night in Dean’s room. He knew the servant would come back into Dean’s room with the garments, which gave him and Cas a couple of minutes to prepare for their performance. 

Sliding off his marriage outfit and dropping it on the floor, he grabbed his night shirt out of a drawer and slipped back into the bed nook as he put it on. “All right. So if you toss your clothing out there, the servant will have to spend enough time in here to clean up our mess, and then have an excuse to go back to your room to gossip. Okay?”

Cas looked extremely hesitant, but nodded. “I need help. The buttons under my wings, can you undo them?”

Dean grinned, leaning down as Cas stood up, to get underneath the wings and to the buttons. The feathers there were so soft, especially up near where his wings met his back, that it was all Dean could do not to bury his fingers into the downy fluff there. But Cas had made his boundaries clear, and Dean would respect that. So he made quick work of the two lines of buttons and then watched as Castiel pulled the top over his head.

“Ethero’s hands! Cas, are you hurt?” Dean darted forward, just barely stopping himself before he touched the bandage that had been hidden underneath Cas’s tunic.

“Ah, no. It’s just… an undergarment,” Cas said, his eyes sliding to one side, refusing to meet Dean’s worried gaze.

Dean knew an evasion when he heard one, but he let it slide. “It looks tight… Do you need help getting it off?”

“No!” Castiel said, too quickly. Then he continued, more naturally,” No, I’ll just toss my boots and trousers out there. That should be enough, right?”

Unsure of the issue, Dean simply nodded. Cecropians did not significantly differ in their humanoid torsos between male and female, lacking nipples or breasts. There was very little modesty when it came to their torsos. Dean wasn’t concerned with Cas’s chest, but if the Enochian didn’t want him to see it, that was fine. Perhaps he had scars? Dean personally did not mind scars at all, but he knew they could be an embarrassment. 

Cas stripped off his boots and trousers, leaving him only in a pair of short pants and the strange chest wrap. He handed his clothing over to Dean, who gathered it and the wing shawl and tossed them all outside the nest with his own clothing. Then he turned back to Castiel, who had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, wings twitching.

“Are you… Are you cold? The servants will be here any moment, they’ll expect to hear us going at it. We could… I can help you get warm, while we fake it?” Dean asked, reaching a hand out cautiously.

The Enochian stared at him for a long moment, and then nodded. “I’ve… I’ve never been this close to another person before in… in this way. Physically. While… I mean. Like this... ”

“Oh yeah? I promise I won’t hurt you, okay?” Dean’s relief may have bled through, although he was trying to hide it. Cas was old enough to have had sex before and Dean had assumed he had, but if the other man was inexperienced, that might explain some things. Dean could deal with that.

Cas took Dean’s hand, and crawled over onto Dean, moving where Dean adjusted until he was straddling the Cecropian just below his waist. Dean’s tail was situated so that it provided a place for Cas to lean back, his wings flared out to either side, while Dean’s torso was propped up on one of the bumpers. Dean rubbed Cas’s bare thighs reassuringly, shocked at how turned on he was at this. Legs were… quite interesting, after all.

“All right. You’re okay.” Dean could feel Cas trembling, could see his wings vibrating, and Dean desperately wanted to help. “We need to make some noise, okay? Just enough to fool the servants.”

“How… How will we know when it’s safe?” Cas asked.

Dean’s tongue flickered out and he grinned. “I can scent them. You ready? They’re coming.”

Cas nodded, though he didn’t immediately make any noises, looking unsure. Dean groaned, giving Cas a wink and a wide grin as he did so. After a moment, Cas began to relax, giving a couple of little grunts. Dean gestured encouragingly, and soon enough they were both grinning conspiratorially as they made ridiculous-sounding sex noises. It continued for a few more minutes, before Dean finally broke into laughter. Castiel stopped, looking at him scandalized. 

“Dean!”

“No, no, it’s fine, they’re gone. I’ve just. By Ethero, that was hilarious!” Dean kept laughing, trying to speak through his amusement. “Your sleeping garments should be out there, and our clothing cleaned up, if you want to go retrieve it.”

Cas nodded, cautiously getting up, trying not to step on Dean. Dean remained inside the nest, adjusting himself slightly. He listened to the shuffling outside of Cas getting dressed for the night, and smiled. Sure, the man was strange-looking, but in an intriguing way he hadn’t expected. 

“You about ready?” Dean asked, when it felt like it’d been a while too long.

“Yes! Just about!” came the response. “Are you sure I couldn’t spend the night in my own quarters?”

“You could, but there might be questions? It’s up to you, I guess,” Dean said. He’d rather enjoyed having Cas curled up to him, and he’d miss that, but he wasn’t going to push Castiel into something he wasn’t ready for.

“Very well.” Cas pushed his way back into the nest, and stood just inside the curtain somewhat awkwardly. He wore a long tunic that fell to below his knees, and something about his chest seemed… different, in a way that Dean couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“Would you… How would you like to rest?” Dean asked.

Castiel paused for a long time, and then smiled softly. “Could we… lie as we were before I woke up?”

Dean grinned. “Awesome. Yes. Awesome.”

Carefully, the two men adjusted wings and legs and tail and arms, until they could comfortably lie with Cas draped across Dean’s chest. Dean suddenly wished he hadn’t bothered with his own nightclothes, because Cas’s head against his bare chest was something he found he desperately wanted. Wrapping his arms around Cas, he pressed a soft kiss into his dark hair.

“Sleep well, Cas.”

Cas hummed, already too close to sleep to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

The plan for the next morning was far more casual than what had gone on before. For a variety of reasons, Queen Naomi had begged off staying for the entirety of the week of wedding celebrations. After the initial ceremony, the rest of the week was largely just a holiday for the townsfolk and sacrifices to various deities at sundown. 

Dean’s mothers had chosen not to involve themselves in seeing off the other monarch, largely to give Dean a chance to meet his mother-in-law, since the ceremonies before had focused on Dean and Castiel. Queen Naomi had seemed content with that, but Mama Kate had been quite insistent that Dean get a chance to talk to his mother-in-law without his mothers hovering.

It also gave everyone but Dean a chance to recover from their meal. Dean was still moving slowly, but Queen Naomi was leaving at dawn, so he and Cas were already down at the castle gates in the hazy light of pre-morning. Most of the entourage, the musicians, the guards, the servants, would be leaving with the queen. Only Castiel’s personal bodyguard and handmaiden, and the Enochian priest would be staying. The priest would leave at the end of the week, after the sacrifices to the deities was over, taking his attendants with him.

Queen Naomi arrived just as the servants finished packing the carriages. Castiel, standing beside Dean, straightened under her gaze, and Dean felt like glaring at her again. 

“Castiel,” she said, stopping before him. “I expect to hear good things.”

Castiel nodded. “Of course, Mother.”

Dean flicked his tongue out, taking in the scents in the air. This was nothing like his own family. While Dean’s father was distant, more interested in the trappings of war than in his family, his mothers were enthusiastic in their love, and his brothers happily tugged him into wrestling matches. But the Queen and Castiel smelled… off. Cas was angry, nearly as angry now as he had been afraid the night before, rolling off of him in waves. The Queen was pleased, but… Dean couldn’t put his finger on it, but it didn’t seem like the right reaction to have.

“Give your mother a hug before I leave, Castiel,” Queen Naomi said. Dean was mildly surprised. She did not seem the hugging type.

Castiel hesitated for a second before stepping into her embrace. It was, quite possibly, the most awkward hug Dean had ever seen. It was as though neither participant had ever hugged in their lives. Dean watched as Cas’s wings twitched, wondering if he’d ever learn to read Cas’s moods through them.

When they pulled away from each other, Queen Naomi turned to Dean. “I expect you to take good care of my son. He is a blessed of Ealdra, and I will not have him taken advantage of.”

Dean nodded seriously. His mothers had not been able to get much from the other Queen about their culture outside of what they’d directly needed for the ceremony, so he wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about, but he already knew Cas was special. Hopefully Cas would explain some things later, or he could go harass the Enochian priest before he left. 

“Of course, Your Highness,” Dean said, offering her a bow. It was not as deep as it should have been, given their respective statuses, but she did not seem to notice. With a nod, she turned and entered her carriage. There was a flurry of activity from the servants, and then suddenly the entire cavalcade began to move. Castiel stood where he was until it was past the gates, and then turned to Dean.

“Now what?”


	6. Chapter 6

Cas was extremely relieved that his mother had chosen to leave so quickly. She didn’t particularly enjoy leaving her home, especially to go so far away, but she hadn’t trusted Castiel’s siblings to not screw things up. Raphael or Michael would have done what needed doing, but as heir Michael was needed at home. Raphael was busy preparing for the winter, and e was far too busy training eir apprentices and making as many remedies for common winter ailments as possible. 

As for the rest of his siblings, well… Lucifer and Gabriel were unpredictable at best, and Anna and James had been extremely upset at the circumstances of this arrangement. His mother had rightfully assumed that they could not be trusted with this duty. So she had made the sacrifice but, as she had put it, she would ‘rather be on the road than dealing with the knot-tailed barbarians.’ Not that he would ever repeat that to his new in-laws. They had not seemed to notice or care about her disdain for them, however, and he was glad for that. 

Dean shrugged at Cas’s question. “Figured we could go back to bed. I’m exhausted.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Bed? I realize it’s early, but aren’t there things that need to be done?”

“Not by us. The celebrations are all being dealt with by other people. We don’t need to be involved until the sacrifices at dusk,” Dean said. “So. Bed?”

Laughing, Cas shook his head. “I’d like to at least get some breakfast. We can’t laze around in bed all day, after all.”

“Why not?” Dean asked. Cas started to chuckle, until he realized that Dean was being completely serious.

“What do you mean, why not? We… Dean, you can’t just abandon your royal duties because you were married!” Castiel was aghast.

Dean glared at Cas. “Dude. I said we don’t have anything to do, and I meant it. No one is going to expect us out of our suite after this until nightfall. They don’t want us to get sick, after all.”

“Sick?” 

Rolling his eyes, Dean began to herd Cas back into the castle and up towards their rooms. “Yeah dude. We ate yesterday.”

Castiel cocked his head at Dean. “Right…?”

“So we need to lay down. Okay? Dude, how have you survived this long?” Dean was beginning to sound frustrated, and Cas let himself be shuffled into Dean’s room. He was pretty sure they were both very very confused about _something_.

“If… If we lay down now, when is breakfast going to be?” Cas asked slowly. 

“What’s breakfast?” Dean asked, as he slid into his bed nook and rearranged the bedding in his nest for comfort. “You coming?”

Cas stepped inside, sitting down on a bumper at the entrance. “Breakfast is the first meal of the day, Dean.”

Dean laid down, curled around himself. “Dude, we ate yesterday.”

Cocking his head, Cas was silent for a long time, staring at Dean in confusion. 

“Man, what is it? You’re creeping me out.”

“Dean… How often do you eat?” Castiel asked slowly.

“Once a week, give or take. What’s with the dumb questions? Can’t we just lay down?” Dean mumbled grumpily. 

“Oh Ealdra…” Cas groaned, burying his face in his hands. Dean, startled, rose up and leaned over Cas. 

“Hey. Hey, Cas, what’s wrong? Babe, talk to me, are you okay?” 

“Dean, Enochians… We eat five or six times a day. I’ll starve to death if I maintain your schedule,” Cas said, looking up at Dean. 

“A day? How… Why?” It was Dean’s turn to be flabbergasted. 

“I. We need a lot of calories throughout the day to maintain flight capability. Eating all at once makes us lethargic, and makes it too difficult to get off the ground,” Cas explained, his wings pulled close to his body.

Dean stared at his husband for a long moment, and then nodded. “Okay. Okay, we can deal with this. Go stick your head out, get Dorothy in here.”

“Dorothy?”

“My bodyguard. Should be right outside the door,” Dean explained.

Cas nodded and left the bed nook, stepping outside the door to find both Uriel and Dorothy, a surprisingly slight Cecropian with a mottled blue and white tail out there guarding their door. They both turned when Castiel opened the door.

“Dorothy? Dean would like to see you,” Cas said. Both Uriel and Dorothy moved toward the door, but Castiel turned Uriel away. “I’ll be fine. Just Dorothy, please.”

Uriel stood back on guard, while Dorothy followed Cas inside. Cas led Dorothy to the bed nook, where Dean was still curled up. 

“Yes sir? What can I do for you?”

“Cas needs to eat. Have the servants bring whatever he needs up here, all right?” Dean directed. Dorothy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

Castiel tried very hard not to blush, only partially succeeding. “I… A couple of rolls, perhaps? With butter and jam, and some ale?”

Dorothy bowed and left. Dean sighed and leaned back into the nest. “Is that gonna be enough? No meat?”

“For now. I’ll go find the kitchen later. I’m not very familiar with your foods,” Cas said. 

“Give me a few hours, and I’ll be able to move easier, and I’ll go with you,” Dean said with a yawn. “Will you stay?”

Cas cocked his head, and then smiled softly. “Yes Dean. I will watch over you while you sleep.”

Dean grinned and closed his eyes, reaching out to wrap his fingers into the feathers of Cas’s wing that was resting near him. “Thanks babe.”

*****

Three hours later, Dean led Cas down to the kitchens. Cas was impressed by the mud structure. It was a separate building from everything else, large enough for several Cecropians to be working inside, with everything one might need to cook a wide variety of foods. The mud of the structure also seemed to retain heat better than the stone that his own people used.

Dean seemed much more comfortable moving now, with his belly nearly flat again. He was still lethargic, but willing enough to push past that for his husband, which Cas appreciated.

“So what would you like?” Dean asked. “What do you normally eat now?”

Cas looked around. “Some meat? Perhaps some vegetables? Servings no larger than a fist, please.”

Before long Cas had a small plate, filled with chunks of meat and vegetables, with a piece of bread to eat it with. Cas looked around for seating and, finding none, turned to Dean. “May I sit on your tail?”

Dean blushed but nodded, and Cas situated himself onto Dean’s tail, balancing the plate on his lap. Dean curled himself around so that his torso was next to Cas, holding cups of ale for both of them while Cas ate. They sat comfortably there, in the middle of the kitchen while everyone worked around them.

“If you only eat once a week, why is everyone so busy still cooking?” Cas asked, as he finished his meal and handed his dishes off to be washed.

“Well this week is special, but most of the time we all eat on different days. About half of us eat at the beginning of the week, and the rest about halfway through,” Dean explained. “That way by the time Mama is comfortable and ready to take over, Mom is eating.”

Cas nodded, realizing this meant that the snake-people weren’t typically mobile before day three of their after-meal period. “Are you… okay to be leading me around now?”

“I mean, we’re gonna need to move slow, but it ain’t gonna kill me.” Dean led Cas out of the kitchen and around the corner, where a smokehouse had been built. “Let’s grab some jerky, pack that up for later. Feel free to grab anything from here you like, anytime, okay?”

Together they bundled up enough dried meats to last Castiel some time and tucked it away into pouches under Dean’s wide belt. Dean yawned, but grinned at Cas. “What else are you wanting to see?”

Cocking his head to stare at Dean a moment, Cas sighed. “The library? I’d like to know more about your people’s history. If I could take a couple of books, I can entertain myself until the ceremonies this evening.”

Cas didn’t remark on the flicker of relief that Dean quickly hid, but he was glad he’d made the right choice. Dean clearly needed rest, and wasn’t willing to get it unless Cas was okay with it. So Cas followed as Dean took them to the library, where Cas found a book on the founding of Cecropia and one on religion he thought would keep him busy. Then Dean took them back to their suite. Cas paused when Dean opened the door to his own room and gestured inside.

“Are you sure I won’t disturb your sleep if I stay?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “Nah. I mean, but if you don’t want to… I get that. New place, new people, we don’t even know how to feed you… it’s all good. You should--”

“I don’t mind watching over your sleep, if that’s what you wish,” Cas said, interrupting Dean.

“Oh. Well. Good.” Dean followed Cas into his room, where they stripped off some layers. Dean pulled off his jacket and his pouch belt, leaving on only his wide belt. Castiel left on his shortpants and a loose undershirt that was open in the back for his wings, tied at his neck and the small of his back. Cas had been able to get dressed in his own room with Ambriel’s help this morning, while Dean dressed in his room. Cas had also taken the opportunity to unlock the adjoining door, which Ambriel had pointedly not commented on. He had chosen to go without his bindings today, which he was now grateful for. It would make sitting with Dean far more comfortable.

Dean curled up into the nest, covering another yawn. Cas followed him in, sitting on the bumper surrounding the nest. Dean rolled his eyes and slipped his tail around Cas, pulling him off the bumper and into the nest itself. 

“Oomph! Dean!” Cas cried, landing in the pillows.

“Like hell you’re comfortable up there, sitting all prim and proper,” Dean said with a grin.

Grumbling, mostly for show, Cas scooted down until he was resting his back up against Dean’s stomach, his wings draped down over Dean’s back. Dean then wrapped his tail around the two of them, tucking as close in as he could before bolstering them both with pillows and blankets. With one more yawn, Dean patted Cas on his thigh. 

“See you in a few hours, Cas.”

“Sleep well, Dean.”

*****

Dean dozed off and on all day, sometimes waking to Cas there, sometimes gone, and sometimes to the feel of Cas returning. It was late afternoon when he finally roused himself for good. Cas was nestled against his side, reading one of the books from the library.

“Whatcha reading?” Dean asked, yawning. He wasn’t quite fully awake yet. He reached out, skimming his fingers through Cas’s feathers. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said. “I am reading about the first King of of Cecropia.”

“Ah, good old Cecrops, huh?”

“Yes. It is fascinating how he burst forth from the womb of the earth,” Cas said, smiling over at Dean.

“Mother Eartia, yeah. And with her help all the tribes were born,” Dean said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows.

Cas rolled his eyes, ignoring the insinuation. “Tribes? Sam mentioned something about that. You weren’t originally all one nation?”

“Nah. There were a bunch of different tribes at first. Wasn’t until we started having issues with outsiders that the tribes began to seriously come together. Before that it was more of temporary treaties to fight another tribe. The tribes are still around, of course. No way we were all gonna agree on everything. But the royal city of the Winchesters, Ophidai City, was established as a way to protect all of our interests. Outside the city, the tribal leaders take over for the most part. We’re here to mediate tribal quarrels, be the last word on legal matters, and provide a united front against outside intruders. Some of the tribes don’t always get along, but here in the city at least you don’t see much of the aggression,” Dean explained. “Some minor street fights, grievances brought to us to resolve, that kind of thing.”

Cas nodded, closing the book around a feather and setting it aside. “It’s very different from our history.”

“Oh yeah? You’ll have to tell me about it sometime. For now we gotta get ready,” Dean said, stretching carefully and letting Cas get free of the nest before he followed.

“Ah. Yes. The ceremony tonight. Is it very formal?” Cas asked.

“Nah. Mostly we just place our hands on the sacrifice, and then hang around while the priest prays over it and puts it on the altar. After it’s lit, we’re done. The priests will keep it burning all night and put it out at first light, and the citizens who want to will have an excuse to party all night,” Dean said, pulling out a semi-formal outfit.

Cas shifted from foot to foot, drawing Dean’s attention. “I did have another question.”

“Yeah?” Dean replied. 

“Uh. Where is the bathroom? I couldn’t find it. I’ve been using the pan all day,” Cas said with a blush, looking down at his hands.

“End of the hall,” Dean said with a gesture.

“I...I couldn’t find it. Could you show me?” Cas looked utterly miserable asking about this. “I know it’s ridiculous, but I… I don’t want to have to ask Uriel to send for someone to clean the wastepan again.”

Dean wanted to reassure the man in front of him, but he wasn’t sure how. So he settled for heading towards the door. “Uh. Yeah, sure. Follow me,” Dean said as he led Cas down the hall to a room that had a small trap door in the floor. “There you go.”

Cas stared at the room for a moment. “How… How do I use it? Where’s the toilet?”

Dean blinked for a second, and then groaned. “Oh man. You… Fuck.”

Cocking his head, Cas just stared at Dean.

“Right. Okay. Uh. I’m betting this is another one of those uh… Okay. Okay. So I kinda figured when you said how often you ate that you probably shat more often, but uh. Okay. Fuck.” Dean knew he wasn’t making a lot of sense, and he could tell that Cas was just about to interrupt, so he plowed forward. “Where’s your cloaca?”

“My… what?” Cas asked.

“You know. Your shit hole,” Dean clarified.

Raising an eyebrow, Cas questioned, “My ass?” He patted the aforementioned body part.

Dean twisted to look at Castiel’s ass under the wings, and and then at the trap door. “Ah. Uh. Yeah, this ain’t gonna work.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. 

Dean turned the tip of his tail to show Cas the soft underbelly, where a foot or two from the end was a slightly visible opening. Dean’s cloaca. Dean then used the very tip of his tail to flip up the trapdoor, and dropped the end of his tail, past the cloaca, inside the opening. “This is how we shit.”

He pulled his tail back out, and knocked the trapdoor closed again. “That ain’t gonna work for you, is it?”

Cas silently shook his head. Dean sighed.

“Dammit. I’ll talk to Mama about it. We’ll figure something out. Sorry, man.”

Taking a deep breath, Cas nodded. “That… Very well.”

“Just… Keep using the cloaca pan, and we’ll have it changed regularly, okay? Until we figure something else out.” Dean huffed, and then led Cas back to their rooms. “Go ahead and get changed. I'll meet you out here after we're dressed, okay?”

Once they’d changed into their clothing for the ceremony, Dean led Cas to the parthenon outside the castle walls. The building was huge, bigger than the castle, with five individual altars around the perimeter for each major deity. With the parthenon were statues of each deity, larger than life, and further inside were places for individual worship, divination, private quarter for priests and oracles, and the sacred places of the deities. Dean had never been inside most of the giant temple, but just the statues were impressive enough. He grinned to watch Cas take it in for the first time, the awe and wonder spreading across his face.

The priests were still getting ready, so Dean grabbed his mothers and pulled them aside for a chat while gesturing for Sam to take over with Cas. Mom and Mama needed to know how to help Cas, and especially how to deal with any more official visits in the future. It seemed like they had a lot to learn about their new allies.

*****

Sam was explaining in detail the importance of each prayer when Kate slid up beside him and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“If I could steal a moment with my new son-in-law, Sam?” she asked. Sam nodded and moved away. Castiel looked up at her in concern.

Kate simply smiled sadly, and then bowed low in front of the Enochian. “On behalf of the monarchy and our people, I want to apologize for not providing you and your entourage adequate facilities. This is not how to welcome our new family member.”

Castiel held his arms up to forestall any more apologies. “Your Highness, none of that was your fault. My mother has her… biases, and generally finds ways to force people to live up to them.”

“Kate, please. And thank you for your graciousness. Sometime I would like to have a moment with you and discuss your needs. I feel terrible that we left you and yours hungry for a day. And it’s simply unconscionable that your mother left without a meal,” Kate said, shaking her head.

Cas waved this away. “That is her own fault.”

“Well, rest assured we will have solutions as quickly as possible. Come to me with any other issues,” Kate said with a soft smile. “I want you to be comfortable here.”

Thanking her again, Cas was pulled away to stand beside Dean. Although their part of the ceremony was quick and painless, the ceremony itself was several hours long, lasting well into the night. It began with prayers to Mother Eartia, requesting her attention. It then went on into a litany of praises to her. Finally, it went on to talk about Dean and Castiel specifically, asking blessing on their behalf. Cas was beginning to wonder if it would ever end.

Castiel did not often stand for so long at a time, and he was extremely sore by the time it ended. A small sheaf of grain was blessed, Dean and Cas laid hands on it, and then it was anointed with fragrances and laid on the burning pyre atop the altar. A cheer went up through the gathered crowd, and the royal family left the stage while the priests began closing prayers. 

As soon as they were back in the royal family’s private quarters in the castle, Cas dropped to sit on Dean’s tail. He didn’t notice the the shocked looks from Dean’s family, nor the blush on Dean, and honestly even if he had he wouldn’t have cared. He was a year or so out from his military training, which had been the closest thing he’d ever done to a several hour session of standing still. Even that had involved not only a great amount of running, jumping, and crawling, but also flight, stretching the wing muscles regularly. Cas leaned forward over his lap, letting his wings droop over his sides like feathery waterfalls, resting the elbow joint on the floor.

Enochian wings weren’t made to stand still for long periods of time. Despite their barrel-shaped chests, containing vast networks of muscles and blood vessels to support their wings, and the lightweight hollow nature of their bones, Enochian wings were quite heavy, even more so after several hours of holding them up while standing. Castiel was used to low-backed chairs that provided a place to lower his wings onto for additional support. Without that or even a wearable support brace, he was exhausted.

“Cas?” Dean asked, shifting his torso so he could lean over his husband. “You okay?”

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean. “Just fatigued. I did not think the ceremony would be so long. I should have worn wing supports.”

Dean looked stricken, glancing up towards his mothers. Cas shook his head, reaching out to grab Dean’s hand. “Dean, no. This one’s my fault. I had thought, with our wedding ceremony being so much shorter that this would be equally short. I should have asked,” Cas shrugged slightly, the feathers on his wing rippling.

“We… The Queen had requested we keep the wedding no longer than two hours, but we didn’t realize it was…” Kate sighed, glancing over at Mary. “We’ll rework some things, have you and Dean come in later.”

Cas nodded, dropping his head back down between his shoulders as he let his shoulders and chest muscles recuperate. There was a hesitant pause above him, and then Sam cleared his throat. “You two seem… close.”

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean shouted, glaring at his brother.

“I’m just saying--”

“I swear to the gods, Sam, if you don’t shut your mouth…” Dean reared up, nearly dislodging Cas and looming over his brother.

“Okay, okay,” Sam said, holding his hands up in surrender. Sam looked over to his mothers, who both turned towards Dean expectantly. Mary raised an eyebrow at Dean when he didn’t immediately move, and finally Dean lowered himself to his normal height, keeping his chin raised defiantly. Cas wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he’d seen and been involved in enough sibling squabbles that he shrugged it off.

Another moment later, Dean was leaning over him again. “What can we do?”

“In all honesty, I’d prefer to just go to bed. I’ll be fine by morning,” Cas said, smiling at his husband. From the way his mother had spoken, and the few tales of Cecropians he’d heard, Cas had not expected his husband to be so kind or attentive. He wondered if it was just their way, or if Dean was special. Dean’s entire family was far more concerned about Cas’s well-being than his birth family ever had been. 

He was deep in his musings when he felt himself suddenly lifted off of his perch. Squawking, Cas flailed indignantly.

“Hey, hey, calm down babe. I’m just taking you to our rooms,” Dean said.

“I can walk myself, Dean!” Cas growled, but he crossed his arms over his chest and stopped struggling. Dean simply raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Wow, dude. If you keep carrying your husband off to bed like this--”

Ealdra only knew how Adam was planning to finish that sentence, though with the mischievous look on his face Cas could hazard a guess. Dean interrupted, however, by smacking the younger boy upside the head with his tail. Adam shrieked, while Mary began to shout at Dean and Kate checked on Adam. Sam crossed his arms, glaring at Dean. 

Turning and moving at a speed Cas would not have expected from someone with no legs, Dean fled, Cas still in his arms. Mary shouted at him to come back, but Dean acted like he’d not heard.

“Dean, what in the world…?” Cas started to ask.

“I don’t want them talking about you like that, okay? Especially… I mean, if it… I mean doing it… If that bothers you, then it’s not right for them to talk like that, that’s all.” Dean stammered his way to a close, refusing to look down at Cas.

Cas chuckled and shook his head, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck. “I suppose I can thank you for protecting my honor, but it’s not necessary. I’m not fragile.”

Dean mumbled something unintelligible just as they got to Dean’s room. Cas opened the door, and Dean carried him through the door, right on into the bed nook.

“Dean, talk to me. I’m not a child, or a flower,” Cas said as Dean set him down in the nest of pillows.

“You _are_ fragile, though. You’re no bigger than Adam, and he’s still a kid. You get tired so easily, need so much. You’re so light. You’re like a baby with wings, and you’re going to get hurt.” Dean still wouldn’t look at Cas while he spoke, which Cas supposed was for the best. By the time Dean finally met his gaze, Cas had managed to hide the anger he felt. It wouldn’t do to yell at his husband before the blessings week was even over. 

“Dean. Have you never been in a battle with my people?” Cas asked as patiently as he could manage.

“Well yeah.”

“Did you think us fragile then?” Cas asked, still trying for patience.

“No, but…”

“Dean. I promise, I could take you out. I am a warrior. I did not wed you so that I could sit at your shoulder like an ornament and I will not be treated as such,” Cas said firmly. “Once we are through the blessings week, you will meet me on the training grounds. We will see who is fragile.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, and then he laughed. “If you say so, buddy. But don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

Castiel merely smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week went much smoother. True to her word, Kate rearranged the ceremony so that Cas was not required to stand for so long. He and Dean continued to get strange looks whenever Cas sat on Dean’s tail, but Dean brushed him off when he asked about it. Castiel could only assume that the concept of legs was still growing on people.

The ceremonies for the Cecropian deities were all very interesting, giving Cas some insight on their beliefs. As their creator deity, Mother Eartia had been offered grain still on the stalk. Sam had explained that offering it to her like that, when possible, showed trust in her favor, because it was an offering before the crop was confirmed enough for the family or community who depended on it. She was the goddess who granted fertility, and the hope for a large family. Cas was not sure how to explain that neither of those were something he necessarily wanted to be intimately involved in, but he didn’t argue.

The second day had been the ceremony of Lunula, for whom they had poured a skin of wine over the altar before it was lit. Lunula was the protector of children, and the granter of stamina and virility. She was who the Cecropians prayed to for a good sex life, and the priests had spent a good deal longer than Cas felt was necessary describing what they thought that meant for Dean and Cas. 

The third evening was the ceremony to Veris, the goddess who reigned over truth and justice. Cas was also surprised to discover she was the keeper of the underworld. Prayers to her included asking for tranquility in the marriage, long lives, and the blessings of faithfulness and honesty to each other. It was a set of blessings that Cas truly appreciated. For Veris, Cas and Dean laid hands on a pair of doves, before they were ritually slaughtered and laid atop the burning altar. 

The fourth ceremony was to Helical, the god of the sun, trade, beauty, and prophecy. He had very little to do with this particular union, but it was never a good idea to ignore a god, particularly one as vain as Helical. The priests prayed that beauty would remain in their lives throughout their marriage, and that trade between the Enochians and the Cecropians would grow prosperous for both nations. For this sacrifice, Cas and Dean were asked to place their hands on a very finely woven length of cloth, before it was taken and laid on the burning altar. 

On the fifth and final day of Cecropian sacrifices, Cas was front and center. After a discussion with Kate, they’d agreed that he would wear his wing supports in order to be present on stage for the whole ceremony. The wing supports were a simple brace, that both helped keep his back straight and had a special padded bracket underneath his wings that allowed him to rest his muscles while keeping his wings up in proper posture. The Cecropians associated Ethero, the god of the skies, stars, and weather, with the Enochians. This association had been made even stronger since Castiel’s acceptance of Dean’s proposal, when he had effectively burst into a shower of stars. Because Cecropians considered themselves a species born of earth, Mother Eartia had been given the first ceremony, while Ethero’s ceremony closed out the week.

Ethero was offered a pair of ravens, feathers nearly the color of Cas’s. His priests prayed to thank him for the friendship of the Enochians, to ask that he guide the couple through their lives as the stars guided travelers through the wilderness. He was praised for his help in securing the alliance, and asked to keep their marriage as strong as the alliance between the nations. Cas wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or simply a subtle plea to the couple to stay true to each other.

Finally, the final day of blessings week was upon them. The Cecropians had extended their celebrations by a day to include Cas’s deity, and while he was grateful, he wondered what the reception would be. If there was one thing he’d learned over the past week, it was that things were very very different here. He couldn’t help but worry.

*****

“So are you guys really spending every night together? Like. Aren’t you tired?” Adam asked, as he and Sam lounged in the sand baths with Dean. Dean glared and refused to look at Adam.

“Okay, but seriously, Dean. It’s not like you can deny he’s in there all the time. We can all smell him on you. Plus he’s always on top of you whenever you guys are out in public,” Sam said, smacking Dean with his tail.

“It’s not like that, guys. He’s just got no sense of personal space. That ain’t my fault,” Dean said defensively. 

“You sure don’t argue with him though,” Adam pointed out. “It’s _weird_. Like. Really really weird, Dean. Nobody touches that much. Especially not you!”

“Look, he’s the only Enochian in the whole damn country, okay? He likes to hang out with me, and I’m not gonna tell him not to. Drop it,” Dean retorted angrily.

“He’s got his bodyguard and his servant girl, Dean. Plus the priest is still around, or had you forgotten about the ceremony to their gods tonight?” Sam replied. 

“God.” Dean muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?” Sam asked.

“God. Not gods. They only have one god. Just got a lot of names, s’all. Cas and I have been talking about it, so I don’t fuck up the ceremony,” Dean said, still grumpy.

“Oh. Huh. Explains why Mom only arranged for one extra night of blessings. Why all the different names then?” Sam asked. Dean sighed. Getting Sam onto a different topic was a great idea in theory, but he only sort of understood the things that Cas had tried to explain to him.

“Different aspects of the same god? Something like that. Anyway, you’ll have to ask him about most of it, but he gets kinda annoyed when you say he’s got lots of gods. Sounds like the whole thing is gonna go pretty quickly tonight, actually, but…” Dean trailed off.

“But?”

“It’s really damn different, s’all.” Dean shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Adam asked. 

“You’ll see.”

*****

The ceremony to Ealdra, Cas had explained, had had to be slightly altered to accommodate Dean. The priest had set up a temporary altar in the section of the parthenon dedicated to unknown gods, and covered the whole area in candles. Instead of one great fire to burn an offering on, there were many tiny flames, like tiny stars. In a marriage between two Enochians, the priest would take a feather from each, twine them together, and pass the joined feathers through the flames, signifying the couple’s strength under hardship. Because Dean had no feathers of his own, Cas had plucked one of his own, and Dean had been required to wear it throughout the week.

The priest prayed with each pass through a flame, asking for long life, happiness, and wealth. Between each pass, the priest touched the feathers to the parts of the body on Cas and Dean that were associated with each blessing. Long life was associated with the legs (or tail), happiness with the stomach (which Dean had explained was actually below his waist, well into his tail), and wealth with the hands. The priest prayed largely to Ealdra, which Cas had explained to Dean was because Ealdra was the aspect of the deity that had specifically blessed Cas from birth.

Dean tried very hard not to giggle at the various touches. Cas was wearing a jacket and the leg coverings he called trousers, but Dean had chosen to go with his typical wide belt and short open jacket, so the feathers were mostly touching his bare skin. He kept a straight face as the priest prayed for a lasting love between them, touching the joined feathers to their chests before passing them through a flame. Then the priest prayed to Eald, touching the feathers to Dean’s waist, asking for fertility in his loins. Dean remembered that this was the male aspect, and waited for the priest to do the same thing for Cas, but instead the priest passed the feathers through a flame without touching them to Cas at all. Dean shot a look to Cas, who did not even glance Dean’s way.

Then the priest prayed to Ealde, the feminine aspect, and touched the feathers to Cas’s waist, asking for fertility in his loins. Dean’s eyes shot wide, unsure of what exactly this meant. He doubted anyone else realized the difference between the phrasing, but he was confused. Cas made a point of telling everyone he was introduced to that he was male, so why would the priest specify the feminine part of his god for Cas? Dean tried to catch Cas’s eye, but Cas wasn’t looking, and the priest moved on with the ceremony. Dean felt like there was something missing with a ceremony where nothing got burned up (and in fact, the point had been to avoid burning things), but he supposed that was just one of those things he’d have to get used to.

*****

After the ceremony, Dean watched as Cas stayed behind, sharing a few words with the priest. It was likely the last time Cas would see an official priest for his god in a long time, and Dean hadn’t argued when Cas waved him away for a chance to speak to the priest alone. With no fire to keep lit throughout the night, the ceremony had ended somewhat anticlimatically compared to Cecropian blessings ceremonies, but Dean supposed that was fine. 

Though the fact was that letting Cas have a moment alone with his religious leader meant that his mother and brother had a chance to ambush him. Dean sighed as Kate and Sam slid up to him, pulling him out of view of Cas. Dean waved as Cas caught his eye. Whatever his family wanted, Dean didn’t need Cas to leave his priest to follow along. Dean could handle this himself. 

“Dean, we need to talk,” Sam began, once they were alone. 

“Yeah? What about?” Dean asked, already on the defense.

“Dean, we need someone to ask Castiel some questions. Some… very personal questions. And we feel that you would perhaps be the best option, given that you two are so close already,” Kate explained, trying to pick her words carefully. Dean appreciated the attempt, but he didn’t like feeling cornered, and he especially didn’t like feeling ‘managed.’

“Oh yeah? What kind of questions?” Dean asked. 

“It’s just that he and the priest and the other Enochians all continue to refer to him as ‘fernan’ instead of a man or a woman… And we’d like to understand why when he introduces himself, he specifically adds that he’s male. If perhaps he needs us to do something similar?” Kate explained. 

“I mean, dude, you’ve been with him, so you obviously know what’s going on under the clothing, but if you could clue us in on some things--” Sam cut himself off when Dean glared at him.

“Look, first of all. Don’t talk about him like that. Secondly, things are… complicated, okay?” Dean didn’t stop glaring at Sam, but he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out his decorative hair piece. “He’s… shy.”

Sam snorted. “Shy? Cas? Dean, don’t pull that bullshit with us. He literally rests on top of you throughout the day. He’s happy to wander the castle alone looking for food or entertainment. He’s not _shy_.”

“He is when it comes to his body, okay? I’ve never seen--! I mean… Shit.” Dean shot a terrified glance at his mother, who was staring at him in disbelief.

“Dean Michael Winchester, are you trying to tell me that you two haven’t consummated your relationship? You know how important this alliance is!”

“I know, I know! But I’m not gonna force the guy! He’s… He’s scared, or something, okay? Apparently his mom said she didn’t think it’d be required since we’re so different, and by the gods I can’t blame him for being a bit nervous,” Dean trailed off into a mumble, glancing off to one side. “It’s not like I even know how we’d go about it…”

Kate sighed, pressing her fingers into her temples for a moment before speaking. “Okay, you’re right, I wouldn’t want you to force him or anyone else into a sexual relationship they didn’t want. At the same time… All right. Whatever else is going on, you two are obviously attached to each other, and that’s the most important part. As for the rest, we do need to know more about the ‘fernan’ thing he and the priest keep speaking of.”

“Do I have to?” Dean would never admit out loud to whining, but…

“Dude, Dean. He’s your husband,” Sam rolled his eyes, giving Dean a great bitch face Dean would have appreciated a lot more if he wasn’t being asked to do something so uncomfortable.

“Fine, fine. We’ll talk after I eat tomorrow, okay? S’not like we’ll have anything better to do,” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kate nodded. “That’s fine. Thank you, Dean.”

Sam waited until Kate moved away, and then grinned at Dean. “So, Dean. If you’re not doing _that_ , what _do_ you guys do together all night?”

“We _sleep_ Sammy. You ever heard of it? Now leave me the fuck alone,” Dean said, shoving his way past his brother to go find his husband. He was done with this conversation about ten minutes ago.

Dean’s mood melted as he came into Cas’s view. The Enochian glanced up from his conversation with the priest and smiled a quiet, private smile Dean had only ever seen directed at him, and Dean’s heart leapt to see it. He knew he was blushing, and yet he couldn’t stop, meeting Cas’s gaze with his own smile. They’d only known each other less than a week, and already Dean didn’t know what he’d do without him.

He knew the amount he and Cas spent touching was weird. He’d known it before Sammy opened his big mouth. But he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch of Cas’s wing when the Enochian stretched it up around him as he stopped beside Cas. Dean knew he should say something about it to Cas. Cecropians tended to have large personal bubbles, especially in public. Only during mating season was it different, and even that was… still kept largely private.

If Dean was honest with himself, he knew it was entirely selfish. If Cas had ever shown any tendency towards similar affection for anyone else, Dean would have corrected him immediately. As long as it was reserved only for Dean, though, he found himself craving it desperately. He hoped against hope that it was a sign that Cas might someday come to love him.

Dean couldn’t acknowledge, even to himself, that he was already gone on Cas.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning began the way the rest of the week had. Dean’s family had gotten back onto their regular eating schedule during the week of blessings, so Kate would be sharing a meal this evening with them, while Mary had eaten a couple of days prior. Sam, as part of the priesthood, had a very different schedule and only joined meals for special events, while Adam, still only a child, tended to eat more frequently and recover faster. 

Dean and Cas, then, were brought food in Dean’s room. Castiel had been surprised to learn that meals were not necessarily social in Cecropia. Dean, when he learned that Enochians met and socialized over meals and that Cas felt uncomfortable eating alone, had taken to having a tankard of ale brought up for himself while Cas ate. It still felt somewhat weird to Cas, since Dean wasn’t actually eating, but he was grateful for the company.

Cas was excited for the morning’s events. Dean had promised him the training grounds would be cleared for them, and Cas was eager to begin. He hadn’t seriously fought with someone not Enochian in weeks, not since the last skirmish with the Leviathan to the west. He ate quickly, smiling at Dean when the Cecropian laughingly led him to the prepared grounds.

Dean’s weapon, of course, was a bangar. To avoid any real chance for serious injury, Dean’s bangar was similar to the one he’d used in the proposal ceremony, missing its bladed tip. The long staff took advantage of Dean’s greater height, and allowed him to keep his enemies at bay. His tail, as often a weapon as not, was also a vulnerability, and without a weapon that kept his opponent a tail’s length away, he would risk injury to his tail that could pose a serious threat. 

Cas’s weapon of choice was different. Although he had brought and worn a ceremonial sword throughout the week, it was primarily for show. Instead, he’d sent for a practice facsimile of the blade he used in combat, as well as his shield. Cas was quite sure this had scandalized his mother, but Anna had been more than happy to oblige. (She had, in fact, asked that he use both on his husband, and Cas had promised he would. He was still awaiting her reply, but he suspected she would be tickled pink.) His combat blade was short, more of a dagger than a sword, and required extremely close combat. Coupled with a small shield that attached to his off-hand and only covered an oval diameter of a foot or so, Cas was far more of a hand-to-hand fighter. The shield also had bladed edges, but Cas had padded those. Not, of course, before reminding Dean that they existed. It wouldn’t do to have him refuse to acknowledge a hit simply because the weapon was dulled.

On the field, Dean had dressed only in a wide leather belt and an absorbent headpiece that wrapped over his forehead and pushed up his hair, more functional than decorative. Cas wore a loose tunic and trousers, and had had Ambriel help him into a chest wrap that intentionally did not bind. His goal was to keep things contained, but he needed to be able to bend, breathe, and flex freely. Cas had decided to go barefoot, something that for some reason had made Dean blush and stammer. The Cecropian still kept glancing at Cas’s bare feet in what Cas could only assume was embarrassment. Castiel did not understand, but if Dean let it distract him, Cas was going to take advantage. Dean had also insisted that Cas wear a headband like his own, to keep his hair out of his face. Dean had said he wouldn’t accept Cas losing and blaming it on hair or sweat in his eyes. Cas hadn’t bothered to mention that it wouldn’t be necessary.

Castiel did not plan to lose.

*****

The mock fight had drawn quite a crowd. Uriel was standing with Dorothy off to one side, carefully watching to keep viewers from becoming participants. Ambriel had settled gracefully a distance away, mostly there in case Castiel had a need for something after the fight finished. Besides them, Adam was there, with several Cecropians close to his own age. There were also several Cecropians that were clearly part of the local military, anxious to see how the heir-apparent would fare against their new prince. 

Castiel could hear bets being placed behind him as he stepped into the circle. Dean was the clear favorite, and there was some concern about what it would mean if Cas defeated him. It was something Castiel had not taken into account, but he didn’t think Dean would appreciate it if Castiel threw the fight intentionally. Besides, from what he was hearing, there was a distinct belief that Castiel wouldn’t be able to hold his own. They seemed to believe that, although the Enochians that fought in border skirmishes were terrifying, the royal prince would be coddled and weak. The fact that many of these fighters did not travel so far north as the border and had never actually seen real Enochians seemed to play a part in this. For some reason, despite the entourage that had arrived with Cas, most Cecropians still did not see Enochians as threats, or at least not Cas. It probably didn’t help that Castiel was physically smaller than his bodyguard, closer in form to Ambriel than to Uriel. 

Dean was waving to the crowd, hamming it up, before he turned and grinned at Cas. His grin was loose, casual, daring, and Castiel wanted to wipe the floor with it. He could see that Dean wasn’t taking him seriously, and that just wouldn’t do. Castiel smiled like a shark, and the mediator’s flag dropped. The fight began.

*****

The circle set out for single combat could be advantageous if Cas could drive Dean into the center. It had been designed to comfortably hold two Cecropians just within range of each other. But Cecropians took up a great deal more space than Enochians, and Cas knew that he could use that.

Cas leapt straight up into the air, beating his wings to keep him up and far from Dean’s reach. Dean laughed at him, still far more relaxed than he had any reason to be. “What’s wrong, babe? This was your idea!”

Castiel only grinned, watching as Dean slid closer. Cas had spent years training to fight, and the last few days watching the royal guards train. He knew Cecropians could move quickly if they wanted to, but only for very short bursts. When Dean moved into the center of the combat circle, Cas dove.

Dean was not prepared for what seemed to be a sudden change in behavior, and only just barely got his bangar up in time to block Cas’s blow. Castiel landed nimbly on his feet, wings flaring back instinctually to make him seem larger. Now that Dean was centered, his range reached nearly completely the area of the circle. Nearly, but not quite. Dean, still not taking this seriously enough, pulled his bangar into something that more closely resembled a proper grip and jabbed at Cas, forcing the Enochian to dance out of the way.

The thing about fighting a Cecropian was that they were very very good at conserving energy. Cecropians were largely ambush fighters, and did not spend as much energy on things like “being upright” or “leaping” or “kicking” as species with legs did. Cas knew he couldn’t draw this out long, because in hand-to-hand, a Cecropian will win through sheer stamina.

But Enochians were warriors. It’d been a long time since they’d formally gone to war, and the fact that they were content to live in the mountains where it was hard to invade anyway meant that many less antagonistic nations (including Cecropia) had largely forgotten that. But Cas and his siblings all knew how to fight, had all studied from the time they could walk how to defeat any enemy.

At Dean’s third half-hearted jab, Cas leapt up, grabbing the bangar below where the blade would have sat and using it to flip himself so that for an instant he was upside down, seemingly balanced on Dean’s weapon, wings spread and on leg pointed to the sky, facing away from Dean.

Then he leveraged his wings, and forced himself back and down, the leg that had been gracefully extended to the sky now shooting directly for Dean’s head. 

Dean grunted, having just barely pulled his head away, taking the hit on his shoulder. Moving quickly, Cas allowed his upper body to fall, landing on his hands. His blade still sat in its sheath. Pushing up with both his hands and his wings, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s head and shoulder, leveraging his weight to force Dean’s torso to the ground. Dean grunted again, grabbing Cas’s thigh with one hand while the other still gripped the now-useless bangar. It worked fine as a weapon to keep enemies at bay, but once far enough inside its range, it was too unwieldy to do anything.

As soon as Dean landed on the dirt, Cas flipped himself over on top of Dean’s chest. Flaring his wings wide, he formed a protective shield between himself and Dean’s tail. Dean had let go of his bangar, attempting to use his tail to leverage himself back up, when Cas finally drew his practice blade from its sheath and shoved it none-too-gently against Dean’s throat. The whole fight had only taken a matter of seconds.

Dean blinked up at the man on his chest in awe. Cas stared down at him, his smile all teeth. “Are you going to take me seriously now?”

Dean burst into laughter.

*****

After that first bout, Dean took things far more seriously, and Cas did not have it quite so easy to defeat Dean. Dean still lost more often than not, though. After a couple of hours, though, Cas dropped to the ground and didn’t get back up.

“Hey. Hey, babe, you okay?” Dean asked, sliding up alongside him.

Cas was panting, chest heaving for breath. “F-fine. Exhausted.”

Dean stared down at him, concerned, then glanced towards Cas’s attendants. When he saw that they were hardly concerned, he relaxed slightly. Even still, he carefully leaned down to gather the Enochian into his arms, carrying him off to the side among the onlookers and settling him into the hollow of his curved tail. Once Cas was no longer among the fighters, the audience drifted off, either to find other entertainment or to do their own training. Ambriel came over and settled next to where Cas was draped over Dean’s tail and opened her basket of supplies. Inside was packed food, bread and cheese, and two skins of wine. Carefully avoiding touching Dean, Ambriel leaned over Cas, handing him bits of food and allowing him to drink slowly from the wine.

Dean watched jealously, trying to tamp down his feelings. Ambriel was simply doing her job and showed no particular enjoyment in it. Certainly, there was no sign of impropriety. Cas was never more than polite to her, and was, as far as Dean had seen, not the type to force any kind of relationship upon those below his rank than what they initiated themselves. It wasn’t that Cas was cold, exactly, but that he was similar to the cats in the granary. He held himself aloof. Dean suspected that, like the cats, it was a mixture of trained suspicion, concern, and awkwardness. It also explained why the Enochian was so affectionate once that exterior was broken down.

So Dean was aware that he had nothing to be jealous of. That did not stop him from desiring to rip the basket from Ambriel’s hands and send her away so that he could feed Cas himself. Dean knew it would cause a scene and worse, cause his family to confront him on his behavior again. So he kept his mouth shut and silently glared at Ambriel instead.

After a couple of minutes, Cas pulled himself upright, taking the basket from Ambriel and thanking her softly. With a glance towards Dean that he couldn’t interpret, she backed away to her original location, packing up the medical supplies and Cas’s practice weapons before silently heading towards the castle. Uriel watched her go, waiting until she disappeared inside before he settled back into attention.

Cas was drinking from the second skin when he finally seemed to notice Dean’s concern. “I’m sorry, Dean. I truly am all right. I simply overexerted myself without taking adequate breaks for food and hydration. Ambriel had been trying to get my attention for some time. She will likely have quite a bit to say on the matter later this evening.”

Dean sighed. “Dude. You scared me.”

Cas looked contrite. “I know. I am sorry. I was… I was having fun. But that is no excuse.”

“I thought you were hurt. One moment you were all _Death From The Sky_ and the next you were on the ground not moving.” Dean sighed, “Don’t do that to me, man.”

Grimacing, Cas nodded, and Dean could feel him tense up. “Ah. Yes, of course. If I were injured so soon, the treaty and alliance might--”

Dean cut him off. “Fuck the alliance. Fuck the treaty. I care about you.”

Wide eyes staring at him in wonder, Cas simply nodded. Dean smiled at him, a gentle smile only ever directed at Cas. Dean watched as Cas resettled himself within the circle of Dean’s tail, and they stayed that way, watching the guard train, until Cas had finished the second skin of wine and all the food Ambriel had packed. Then they said their goodbyes to those still present and left for the castle. Dean was pleased when Cas followed him into Dean’s room. After the long workout, Cas’s scent was especially strong, and Dean was more than happy to have Cas curl up with him in his bed for a nap. Dean knew by dinnertime that evening he’d be stinking of Cas’s scent, and Cas of his, and despite his family’s concerns, Dean was ecstatic. Surely this meant Cas might come to love him.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Cas was surprised when Dean led him into a small room set up similar to the feast room from the week of blessings. It didn’t have the space or amount of tables as the one from the last week, but was still clearly meant for the same purpose, with low-set tables set in a open circle. Dean grinned at Cas as they settled in, Dean once more tucking his tail behind Cas to form a sort of backrest for the Enochian. 

“I wasn’t expecting there to be a group of us…” Cas said. “You had mentioned that it was not generally a social event.”

Dean shrugged. “I can’t promise it’ll happen every week, but when I told Mama about your customs, she decided that this was one of ours that we could change for you. Especially because you haven’t exactly had a chance to meet most of the nobles and people who keep the country running. This way you can meet our regent, his daughter, and a few others.”

True to his word, within a few minutes the room filled with Cecropians. Dean grinned at Cas, nudging him slightly with his tail under the table where no one could see. “Don’t worry, they’ll love you.”

Once everyone was settled in, there was an awkward silence. It was clear that no one really knew what to do or say at something like this. Finally, a fiery redhead with long hair and flowers twining down from her hairpiece to her ears and into her hair spoke up.

“All right, bitches, if this is gonna be any fun, we can’t all just hang around staring at each other!” She clapped her hands, rising up a little on her tail to reveal that it was red with little groupings of white spots. “Castiel, right? I’m Charlie Bradbury. You’ve met my mate, Dorothy. And Cyrus couldn’t be here, but he sends his greetings.”

Cas nodded at her. “It is a pleasure, Charlie Bradbury. I am indeed Castiel, and my pronouns are he/him.”

Charlie shot a look at Dean that Cas ignored, and then grinned back at Cas. “You’re awesome. Dorothy’s told me all about you. I’m sorry I missed you putting Dean in his place this morning. Any chance of a redo?”

Sending a raised eyebrow to Dean, Cas grinned. “I suppose that depends on how much Dean would like to be embarrassed in public.”

Charlie burst into laughter. “I like you! You’re definitely going to be my new best friend.”

That seemed to break the tension, and everyone began to relax a bit. Dorothy, still on duty, gave her spouse a gentle smile, and then shifted back into attention. An older man with a blue headpiece that was more functional than attractive and clearly well-worn cleared his throat. “If y’all are through cozying up to each other, the rest of us would like to eat sometime this century.”

Dean grinned at the older man and nudged Cas. “This is Bobby, Cas. He’s the Regent, and takes over when Mom and Mama aren’t able to. S’why you didn’t see much of him this last week, because he was doing all the hard work while we partied.”

Bobby rose slightly, and Cas could see that his tail pattern was blue and black stripes. “Y’got that right, boy. Didn’t get a damn bit of thanks for it, neither.”

“That’s cuz if we tried you’d’ve smacked us!” Dean said, laughing.

“Idjit,” Bobby grumbled, settling back down as the food started coming. The blonde girl seated next to him with pink and white markings along the tail that stretched past the end of the table giggled, and turned towards Cas and Dean. 

“Howdy. Don’t mind Papa. He’s all bark, no bite. I’m Jo,” she said, giving Cas a wave. Cas nodded in her direction with a smile, opening his mouth to introduce himself, but Jo talked right over him. “We’re all real excited to meet you, especially since Dean’s never been so cuddly with anyone before.”

Cas shot a look over at Dean, who was blushing and glaring at Jo. “Yes, well, Dean has been very accommodating. I am used to a great deal more closeness at home. It’s made the transition easier.”

“Yeah, Jo, why don’t you mind your own business, huh?” Dean snapped, glaring at the girl. 

Kate sent a look at her son, and then smiled at the group. “We’re happy that it makes you comfortable, Castiel. I was wondering, though, if you’d had any further problems adjusting to life here?”

Cas cocked his head, staring at her, “I don’t believe so. It’s simply been… a lot of change, is all.”

Nodding, Kate thoughtfully glanced at Dean, and then said, “Dean, have you thought about taking Castiel out to meet your friend? Perhaps Benny might have some suggestions.”

Dean choked on his bite. “Benny? Really?”

“Dean, I know that Benny has his differences with us, but he knows what it is like to live among a foreign nation. He might have some insights,” Kate said. 

Cas glanced over at his husband, who couldn’t seem to decide what he was feeling, and jumped in. “Thank you, Kate. That sounds like a wonderful suggestion. I’m sure Dean will be happy to call on Benny with me later in the week.”

Kate smiled indulgently at Cas and nodded. What conversation followed was largely focused on politics and various local events. Cas tried to follow along, but finally he and Dean settled into a gentle teasing conversation, leaning into one another and lapsing into long silent stares as they ate. When Cas had his fill, Dean tucked him close into his side and continued to eat his fill. Cas couldn’t help but feel secure with Dean’s tail wrapped partially around him and his body hard against his side. Castiel knew he didn’t need protection, that even here he could handle himself and had proved as much, but there was still something radiating safety from Dean, a lightness and purity that Dean emitted from deep within. Castiel couldn’t help being drawn to him. He hoped that he was reading Dean’s looks right, that Dean felt the same way about him.


	10. Chapter 10

This time Cas had walked himself to the suite, but somehow they’d still ended up curled up together in Dean’s bed. Dean wasn’t sure that Cas had spent a night in his own room since the wedding, and while he was grateful for it, it meant that he didn’t have any excuse the next morning to stall in the conversation Kate and Sam wanted him to have with Castiel. He’d woken up to find Cas still asleep, curled up within the curvature of his tail, his wings draped across the bed.

Dean gently ran his fingers along Cas’s cheek and temple, smiling as the man attempted to burrow deeper into the covers. He wasn’t going to wake the man. He wanted just a few moments longer with this calm, quiet, perfect man before he had to ask questions about his culture. Dean was afraid it would make things difficult between them.

It took another half an hour or so, but finally Castiel woke up, blinking slowly before looking up at Dean and smiling softly. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean beamed, and then gestured towards the curtain surrounding the bed nook. “I sent for some breakfast, whenever you’re ready.”

Cas grinned. It took a while longer, but eventually Castiel got the food into the nook, and the two curled together as Cas ate. Dean drank his ale, making small talk and watching as Castiel finished his breakfast. Finally, there was no more stalling. Dean sighed as Cas put the tray outside the door. Normally, Dean would still be sleeping. Last week, after his meal, he’d been up and around, but had suffered some minor indigestion for it. Given that Cas came back with a book he’d borrowed from the library, it was clear that Cas expected to spend the majority of the day reading while Dean slept, much as they had the second day after Dean’s meal last week. It would be very easy for Dean to allow that to happen, to let Cas curl up in their nook with him and drift off to the comfort of the feel and scent of his husband. 

But he was sure if he didn’t do this, Mama or gods forbid Sam would have this talk with Castiel instead, and Dean couldn’t bear for that to happen.

So with a deep breath, Dean said, “Hey, Cas? Buddy? Uh… can we talk about something?”

Cas, settled into the cushions against Dean’s tail, looked up from his book, setting it aside when he saw Dean’s look. “Of course, Dean. What is the problem?”

Dean looked down, running his fingers through his loose hair. “Hey, uh. So Mama… well, all of us, really… We wanted to know more about, well… Why you talk about pronouns so much. What you and the priest mean by ‘fernan.’ I mean, you’re obviously a dude.”

Cas dropped his gaze, looking at the book in his hands. Dean was immediately terrified he’d said the wrong thing. “I mean, uh. It’s just… You know, we’re so different--Not that we’re really that different! But I mean--”

With a wave of his hand, Cas cut Dean off. Dean fell silent, watching the other man anxiously. 

“I probably should have explained this a long time ago, Dean, but I… was very much afraid of your reaction.” Cas took a deep breath, and Dean, wanting to give him the time to say what he needed to say. “Dean, I have gathered, from reading your histories, that your species, your culture does not define gender the way mine does.”

Dean cocked his head. He wanted to say something, because the phrasing was confusing. After all, gender was basically a constant, so how could one culture define it differently than another? But from the look in Cas’s eyes, he wasn’t sure the other man could get through this if he didn’t let him speak, so he subsided, watching Cas carefully. 

“When we are born, we are considered to be without sex. Certainly we have… prepubescent organs, and of course most of the time certain organs correspond to a particular gender. But it is simply not always true. Sometimes the organs in question are… unclear. Other times, they simply have no bearing on a person’s gender. There are many ways in which this might occur. It is not until we are a decade old that we are encouraged to begin thinking of ourselves in a gendered manner, and at least two years beyond that before we are presented to the community with our gender.” Cas paused, and then plunged ahead. “We use the term ‘fernan’ to describe those whose bodies do not easily mesh with their gender.”

Dean processed this for a moment, before looking up at Castiel. “So, what you’re saying is that… is that you’re a woman?”

“No!” Cas snapped, with so much force that Dean jerked backwards. “No,” he continued, softer, “I am not a woman, but were I to have wed a male Enochian, I would have been expected to bear his children, had we chosen to have them.”

“Okay, but… that… Doesn’t that make you a girl? Like, could you… Could we have kids?” Dean was so confused.

“It would be highly doubtful that we could have kids, Dean. We are simply too different. However…” Cas took in a deep breath, and the pain on his ( _her?_ ) face was plain. Dean immediately felt awful, because he knew he’d put it there. “In… In your culture, I believe that yes. I would be considered female.”

Dean blinked, stunned. He wanted to do something, say something to take the pain off Castiel’s face, to relax the Enochian’s muscles, but he didn’t know what to say.

“You have to understand, Dean, we do not… That is not how we define things. In my nation, I am considered a masculine fernan. We introduce ourselves with our pronouns, because we believe that gender is not always obvious, and that the only way to truly respect a person is to respect their person and how they see themselves. Because I function as male in my society and my pronouns are male, I am considered by most people to be male,” Cas explained, his voice cracking slightly. Dean finally reached out to touch Cas, only to feel him flinch under his fingers. “It is only during formal ceremonies that my status as fernan is even acknowledged, and then only to call upon Ealdra’s blessings. Ealdra blessed my family twice, once with Raphael, and again with me. By offering me in the treaty, my family granted upon yours a great honor, and it was very important to emphasize that, so that Ealdra knew to transfer eir blessings to your family and your nation.”

Cas stuttered to a close, and Dean realized that the Enochian was attempting to hold back tears. He still wasn’t sure what to say, and the silence drew itself out, until finally Cas gathered up his book and stood, his wings held tense against his body.

“I am sorry that Mother did not explain this to you. I feared that was the case. I understand if this means that you… That you feel deceived, and wish to…” Cas choked on his words, and backed towards the separating curtain. “I will go now.”

In an instant, Dean knew he couldn’t let Castiel go. If he did, the Enochian would likely not come back, and Dean couldn’t bear for that to happen. Whipping his tail around, he blocked Cas’s escape, wrapping the tip carefully around Castiel’s waist when Cas stopped moving away.

“Don’t… Don’t go. I don’t want you to go. Things are different, but that’s… It’s okay. We’ll deal with it. We can get through it,” Dean said, gently tugging Castiel closer.

“We?” Cas said, gesturing between them, even as he allowed Dean to pull him further into the bed.

“Yeah. We. You and I, and my family. We can handle this. It doesn’t really change anything, right? You’re still you, and it doesn’t matter what’s under the clothing,” Dean said. “I mean… Though I do kinda want to know what is going on under there.”

Castiel glared for a moment, and then sighed. “Normally I would be offended, but. We are wed, so it isn’t strange for you to ask, I suppose. However, outside of a wedded couple, it is important that you never ask an Enochian anything like that. It is beyond rude.”

Dean nodded. “That makes sense. Uh. Do you mind if I kinda let my family know what we talked about? So they know what the fernan thing is about.” 

“Of course. That is fine, Dean. If they have questions, I can try to help explain,” Castiel said. 

“Good. Yeah. I should be able to get the ideas across. I’ll keep Adam from asking too many questions. He’s… not always real tactful.”

Cas snorted, “So I’ve gathered.” Kneeling next to Dean, Cas gathered up a breath, and then set the book aside. Reaching behind him, Cas untied the ties beneath his wings, and then pulled the top off. Beneath his top, Dean realized the strangeness he’d noticed before under Cas’s shirt was the twin swellings on Castiel’s chest. Cas stopped there, which Dean was grateful for because this was… very strange.

“What…?” Dean asked.

“My breasts,” Cas said, flushing bright red. He tucked his arms under the breasts, pushing them up in a way that Dean found strangely appealing, his wings twitching as though he were going to cover himself. 

“Can I… touch them?” Dean asked, haltingly. After a moment, Cas nodded, clearly uncomfortable. Dean shifting, pulling himself partially upright. Instead of reaching directly for Castiel’s chest, though, Dean cupped Cas’s cheek. “I promise, I won’t hurt you. I won’t touch you if you’re uncomfortable. I just… I have never seen such a thing.”

“No, you… You can touch me,” Cas said. “They are simply… Ah, we use them to feed infants until they can eat solid food. It is just… not something I often share.”

Nodding, Dean slid his hand down Cas’s neck, his other hand carefully taking one of Cas’s hands and rubbing his thumb over the back of Castiel’s hand. Castiel slowly relaxed, and Dean finally slid his hand down over the swell of Cas’s chest. He immediately tensed when Cas gasped.

Chuckling, Cas began to relax, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. You’re fine. It’s simply… a sensitive area.”

Dean stared for a moment, and then leered. “Sensitive, you say?”

His touch firming, Dean began to gently massage Castiel’s left breast, grinning as he earned very soft gasps from Cas. “What is this part called? It seems more sensitive than the rest.”

“Ah… That would be the nipple. It is where the milk would come out, if I were lactating,” Cas explained, tipping his head back slowly.

“That is not how we reproduce,” Dean said. “Women lay eggs, and children hatch largely self-sufficient.”

“So I had gathered, given that you do not have nipples, nor do your women have breasts,” Cas responded, his voice breathy. Dean grinned, using his tail to bring Cas closer, close enough that Dean could wrap his arm around Cas’s back.

“So a baby would suck right here, then?” Dean asked, flicking a nipple with his thumb. At Cas’s nod, Dean continued, “Would it feel good if I put my mouth there? Would I get milk from your body?”

“N-no milk, but y-yes. It would feel--” 

Dean grinned as Cas cut himself off with a gasp when Dean put his mouth on Cas’s nipple. Very gently, he began to suck and nip at the flesh, reveling in the noises Cas made. He could feel his hemipenes beginning to emerge, hardening in reaction to Cas’s noises. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s head, threading fingers into Dean’s hair, gasping as Dean moved his hand to Castiel’s other breast. Dean couldn’t help his own moan at the feel and sound and smell of his mate in such a state of arousal.

It was a surprise, then, when Cas pulled at his hair hard enough to hurt, not stopping until Dean had lifted his head from Cas’s chest. Dean looked up at Cas in confusion, only to find the Enochian blushing bright red, looking overwhelmed. “Babe? You okay?”

Cas dropped his body into Dean’s, clinging to the Cecropian with a shudder. Dean adjusted Cas until he wasn’t sitting directly on his protruding belly, adjusting himself slightly so that Dean’s hemipenes were as concealed as they could be. Dean could only hope that Cas wasn’t offended by that reaction. Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s bare back, Dean gently rubbed his hands up and down his back, through his feathers and along the joints of his wings. After a moment, Cas sat back, slightly, blushing at Dean.

“I’m sorry. I don’t… I’ve never done that. I’ve…” Cas trailed off as Dean continued rubbing his back, arching into the touch.

“Hey, it’s okay. I went too far. You told me how you felt about this before. I’m sorry. This was my fault,” Dean said, still gently massaging Cas’s back and wings.

“No… No, you don’t… Dean, I’m asexual. That doesn’t mean I have no libido, simply that… Oh, Ealdra, Dean,” Cas interrupted himself, “if you want to have this conversation you need to stop rubbing my wings.” 

Dean stopped instantly, dropping his hands to Cas’s bare waist. Dean watched as Cas took a deep, shuddering breath, and then met Dean’s gaze. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. Finally, Cas sighed, shifting to straddle Dean’s tail carefully. Dean did not want to mention that Cas’s clothed ass was now directly over his hemipenes pouch, and did his best to try to calm down, hoping to avoid embarrassment.

“Dean, I’m without sexual attraction. I don’t… even among my own people I don’t look at people and wish to have sex with them. I largely don’t feel the need for sex, because there is no one I find attractive enough to want it. I can take care of myself, if needed.” Cas took a breath, which shifted him in a way that made Dean tense up, trying to keep his hemipenes from emerging. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have the ability to enjoy it, and if… If I were going to, I’m glad it will be with you. But it is… still overwhelming. I’ve never… been with someone, or wanted to be with someone, and I find this particular situation very confusing.”

Dean nodded. “That… I’m not sure I get it, but… If we do this, we move at your pace, okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Cas nodded, and then shimmied a bit, startling a moan out of Dean as his control finally slipped and his hemipenes emerged. Cas shifted to press his bare chest against Dean’s clothed torso to curl up against him, which finally brought his still-clothed groin in contact with Dean’s hemipenes, pulling a growl from Dean. “Dude. Babe. You’re killing me here.”

Pulling back, Cas shifted until Dean’s hemipenes were extended up from between his legs, staring down at them curiously. Dean groaned at the sight.

“You have two?” Cas asked.

“What? Dicks? Yeah. Course.” Dean stared up at his husband. It was all he could do not to reach out and touch those sensitive spots he’d just discovered.

“Not ‘of course,’ Dean. Enochians only have one penis. This seems… like overkill,” Cas said, his finger hovering tantalizingly over the tip of one hemipenis, not quite touching.

“Yeah, well, you’re about to kill me. You got a penis under that, then?” Dean gestured at Cas’s trousers. 

“Ah… not quite, no. I am not sure now is the correct time for me to be pantsless. It seems that you are quite aroused enough,” Cas said, looking down at the hemipenes jutting between his legs.

Growling, Dean pulled off his nightshirt, leaving himself bare to Cas’s gaze. “Cas… please…”

Cas cocked his head, staring down at the man beneath him. He reached out, running his fingers over Dean’s flat chest. “It is quite strange to think that none of your species has breasts,” Cas said. “Nor nipples. You do not even have a belly button. I suppose it does make sense, but. It still seems quite strange to me. As, I suppose, breasts would seem to you.”

Dean couldn’t stand it any longer, gripping the bedclothes and whipping his tail back and forth, unmindful of his full belly. “Cas. Please. Either go take a walk, or let me touch you. You have no idea what you’re doing to me, babe.”

Pulling his lower lip into his mouth, Cas paused for a moment before nodding. “I suppose we can touch. But I… I am not ready for…”

Nodding, Dean reached up, one hand going behind Cas’s back to bury itself into Cas’s feathers at the joint, the other pinching his nipple. “Just touching. Just rubbing. Gods, I haven’t done this outside of a mating season in years, babe, just--”

Dean cut himself off as he felt his hemipenes line up with Cas’s hips, rubbing deliciously against the fabric of his trousers. Cas’s legs wrapped further around him, gripping at his sides in a way that felt both foreign and fantastic. Cas began once more to moan, shifting his body against Dean’s hands and squirming under his touch. Cas’s hands buried themselves in Dean’s hair again, and he was pulling him closer, and then Cas’s lips were on Dean’s and they were gasping and panting into each other’s mouths until finally Dean’s back arched, and he came. 

After a moment, Dean regained his senses and began his massage of Cas’s body again, only to have Cas gently stop him. “It’s all right. That was enough for me.”

“But…” Dean began, only to be cut off by Cas’s kiss. 

“It’s fine. You were perfect. Sleep, leof, and we will talk some more when you awake,” Cas said, using a word Dean was unfamiliar with. Dean wanted to ask about it, but between yesterday’s meal, the anxiety of the conversation, and their recent activities, Dean was unhappy to admit that sleep was a good idea.

“Stay?” he asked, not wanting to lose this connection. Castiel still smelled aroused, and yet content, in a way Dean could not quite understand.

“Of course,” Cas said, laying down in Dean’s arms, and he reveled in the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. It was more skin-to-skin contact than they’d had so far, and Dean loved it. Dean loved Cas. Pulling the Enochian close, he pressed a kiss to Cas’s forehead and smiled.

“Don’t ever leave me, babe. Dunno if I could live without you,” Dean mumbled, only half awake. He drifted off before he could hear Cas’s response.

*****

Cas lay awake after Dean fell asleep, listening to his husband’s heart through his bare chest. He had a funny feeling there was still a lot that Dean didn’t quite understand, but he was trying. It was more than his mother had ever done. Castiel also thought on the way that Dean had touched him, the way that they had moved together. It was… Not something Cas had ever thought he’d want. He still found it somewhat disgusting, and knew the mess Dean had made of his shortpants would need to be cleaned before he could wear them again. In fact, he probably needed to get a wet cloth and wipe them both down.

But Dean was comfortable. And truth be told, so was Cas. He still found the whole concept of sex to be more trouble than it was worth, and he couldn’t exactly say that there was anything about Dean in particular that made him want to have sex, even though he knew he was currently pleasantly aroused. 

What did make him willing to try, for Dean’s sake, willing to open himself to that possibility, was how safe Dean made him feel. Dean had not once touched him without asking permission, had stopped when he said to stop. But more than that, Dean was just… He was clearly beloved of his gods, a radiant soul that cared so much about those around him, and Cas couldn’t help wanting to be close to that. As long as Dean allowed Castiel to remain by his side, he would. 

Eventually, Cas dozed off as well, Dean’s grip around him still a solid reminder that Cas was safe here, even if everyone else should turn on him.

*****

Although Castiel did not go back to his room that day, there really was very little talking that happened. Dean slept most of the day, and when he wasn’t sleeping, he was curled around Cas, genty trading kisses. Castiel dozed a bit as well, between reading. He’d never been this lazy in his life, but somehow, he thought he might be able to get used to it. 

Dean didn’t push for any more physicality than they’d already had, and in fact seemed content simply to hold Castiel. Once Cas realized that there would not be pressure for a repeat performance, it went a long way to making him more comfortable. And Cas couldn’t help but be glad that that particular conversation was over. It was a weight off his shoulders.

He was, however, curious about Jo’s comment from the night before about them being “cuddly.” He had, of course, noticed that the Cecropians around him all seemed to, for lack of a better word, avoid each other. It was strange to him. Enochians were generally quite close, physically, draping wings over shoulders and leaning close, often walking together in groups with wings intertwined casually. He’d assumed, given Dean’s behavior, that someone in his entourage had mentioned something. Cas knew that neither Dean nor anyone else here allowed others so close physically. Cas thought it was simply something the Cecropians had quietly arranged to make Cas more comfortable.

And yet, his family seemed to know nothing of it. When Castiel had taken liberties without thought, Dean had never argued. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was simply Dean. He could ask, he supposed, but then wouldn’t Dean stop? 

Castiel had called Dean leof, beloved, and he meant it, and he did not want to lose the closeness Dean gave him simply because he’d drawn attention to it. So for now, Cas would enjoy Dean’s affection. Cas wasn’t sure he could stand to lose it now.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, by the third day Dean was ready to be up and moving again, and Castiel was happy for the change. After their talk, both men had seemed in extra need of physical reassurance, and so Cas had spent most of his time reading in the bed nook while Dean slept. He couldn’t say that he minded watching over Dean’s sleep. The fact that his husband trusted him so completely was a wonder in and of itself. Besides that, of course, was simply that Castiel did not know the politics of the Cecropian court, nor who might wish harm on Dean as the heir-apparent. Castiel was happy to be the extra bit of security during Dean’s weakest moments.

Nevertheless, it was nice to be on the move again. Dean currently seemed to have a curious mixture of anxiety and excitement. He’d decided today to introduce Cas to Benny, and clearly there was some concern Cas did not understand. It was serving to make Castiel nervous as well, his feathers constantly fluffing and resettling.

It was quite a long walk out to Benny’s pace. Castiel was surprised that anyone would choose to live so far from the city, even a stranger to the area. Surely even they would need a social network and access to supplies they couldn't make themselves.

He understood when they reached the dwelling, a small home built into the branches of a tree so skillfully it could have been grown there, neatly hidden if one didn’t know the signs.

“Demonspawn,” Cas spat, his wings spreading wide instinctively. 

“He prefers ‘Agaranese,’ actually,” Dean said casually.

Cas jerked towards Dean. “You are friends with--?”

“Howdy, brother,” a low, oddly-accented voice interrupted. “Heard about the nuptials. Congrats.”

An Agaranese man stepped out from a copse of trees next to Dean and grinned up at the Cecropian. The man was large, thick with muscle. He stood nearly seven feet tall, shorter than Dean but far taller than Castiel, his long digitigrade legs and thick, muscled tail giving him extra height Castiel could never match. His rough, scaly skin was a blackish-red, with rough ridges over his eyes not unlike eyebrows and a line of tall spines atop his head. The spines, Cas knew, were flexible and mobile, and were usually indicative of mood. Right now, they were relaxed and partially raised. Unlike Dean, whose snake-skin faded into something far more similar to Cas’s at his torso, the Agaranese man’s scales covered the totality of his body. He wore a long belted tunic that extended to his knees, his tail resting comfortably on the ground behind him.

Dean laughed, wrapping the Agaranese man in a tight hug. Cas immediately hissed, his wings raised higher in an aggressive display. The other man pulled away from Dean, raising an eyebrow at the Enochian.

“This the new partner?” he asked, taking a step away from Dean. Cas lowered his stance only slightly at the gesture.

“Yeah. Benny, meet Castiel. Cas, this is my best friend, Benny,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Castiel. The gesture forced Cas to drop his wings further, reducing the aggressive stance he’d taken.

Benny stayed where he was, bowing his head and putting his fist over his heart. “Welcome to my home, Your Highness.”

Castiel paused, glancing towards Dean, who winked, before bowing minutely. “Thank you. I am Castiel, pronouns he/him.”

“Benjamin Lafitte, he/him. But like Dean said, you can call me Benny.” He gestured to the treehouse. “D’y’all want to come in?”

Cas glanced at Dean, and then up at the tree house. It didn’t seem nearly large or sturdy enough for Dean, nevermind that Benny must himself somehow be able to live in it. Dean laughed, like he was reading Castiel’s mind.

With Benny leading the way, the three approached the treehouse. Benny vaulted up onto a lower branch, using his claws to scramble the rest of the way up the trunk. Dean stretched his body up, grabbing the highest branch he could with his hands. Using his grip on that branch, Dean lifted his tail off the ground, wrapping it securely around a slightly lower branch. Once his tail was tightly gripping the branch, he stretched up again, grabbing a higher branch and repeating the process. Cas watched until Benny disappeared into what Cas assumed was the entrance. Judging the distance and finding a suitable launching point, Castiel leapt into the air with a great flap of his wings. He shot past Dean, grabbing a branch a few feet below where Benny had disappeared. It didn’t take much to climb the rest of the way.

Benny’s house was simply furnished, centered around a carefully created fire pit. Benny had settled onto a stool near it, tending the fire and putting on a pot of water. He added a handful of herbs to it just as Cas settled himself onto a stool across from him.

“Tea,” Benny replied to Cas’s unspoken question. “Dean likes it hot, so I make it fresh for him. I’ve got some chilled in the ice box below if’n you’re interested.”

Castiel cocked his head, then nodded. “I’ve never had chilled tea. Perhaps I could try it?”

With a gesture to watch the fire, Benny disappeared out a different door, just as Dean pulled himself through the main door.

“Don’t tell me you managed to scare him out of his own home, Cas,” Dean said, sliding over to rest beside Cas. 

“Of course not,” Cas said coldly. “You could have warned me your friend was Agaranese.”

“I could have. But where’s the fun in--oof!” Dean grunted as Castiel’s elbow met his side hard. “Okay okay, I wasn’t sure you’d come if I did. Very few people in the city are willing to venture out here since he moved here. Sam once threatened to kill him. When he first moved here, there were rumors that I was his thrall. S’why he has to live all the way out here, because of fear. I wanted to make sure you got to meet him, before you decided he was evil.”

Cas was silent a long moment, staring at Dean. He nodded. “You’re right. I would like to think I would have been able to put aside my prejudices, but I am not sure. I’m sorry.”

Dean grinned, relaxing. “Me too. Sorry, I mean. I could have given you a chance. I hope you like him.”

“How did you ever meet and befriend an Agaranese man anyway?” Cas asked. He didn’t actually find it terribly weird that Dean could make friends with anyone. He was such a beacon in the darkness. However, the Agaranese rarely ventured from their homeland. 

“Ah. During one of the border skirmishes, I got trapped behind enemy lines. Benny had been looking for an excuse to come north, make a new name for himself, and when he found me, he found his chance. We fought our way together topside, through enemy lines, and when we got out, I brought him here.” Dean shrugged, and continued, “This was a couple of years ago. He… had some issues settling in. Sam was sure he was a spy, Mom pretty much thought all Agaranese people were monsters… Dad didn’t even know he was here at first, and _that_ was a fight and a half, let me tell you. Moving out here was a compromise. He’d talked about going back to Agares, but that was a death sentence and we both knew it.”

“Dean don’t let go of friends once he makes them,” Benny said, dropping through the door with a jar hanging upright from a series of ropes, dripping slightly. “Dean, I got your boy some tea. Yours is on the fire. You know where the cups are.”

Laughing, Dean moved about the kitchen easily, pulling the pot from the fire with his tail while he grabbed three cups, a jar, and a strainer. Cas was immediately struck with how often Dean must visit to be so familiar with the place. It was difficult to tamp down his jealousy. Dean knew this man, spent a great deal of time with this man, had indeed risked his life and reputation with and for this man. Castiel couldn’t help but feel threatened by him. 

But when Dean had the cups in hand, he gave one to Benny across the pit, and then settled back next to Cas, close enough to brush arms. He handed Cas a cup, keeping the steaming one for himself. With Dean in his resting position and Cas on the stool, they were of a height, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. He felt like preening, and he could feel his wings fluff up involuntarily in pride. 

Benny snorted and Cas glared at him. “Don’t think I don’t know enough about you angel-folk to tell when you’re feelin’ territorial, Cas. There’s no threat from me to your boy.”

Dean turned towards Castiel in surprise. “Hey, man, I told you, Benny’s my best friend. He’d never hurt me. I swear.”

Cas turned away, blushing hard and refusing to admit what was actually going through his head. Benny just laughed. 

“As much as I’m glad to have met your mate, Dean, you can’t tell me that this is the only reason you showed up at my door today,” Benny said, turning to Dean.

“Ah. Yeah. Well, we at the castle… My family, I mean, and Cas, too, we’re all adjusting to… New things. And Mama thought that you might have some ideas on how to handle things?” Dean asked, awkwardly.

“Hmm,” Benny hummed. He looked over at Castiel. “Bet you’ve been hurtin’ for chairs.”

Cas shrugged. “It’s been a frustration at times, but generally I sit on Dean’s tail. It’s worked for me so far.”

Benny burst into laughter, while Dean looked askance at Cas. “Wait, _that’s_ why you kept sitting on my tail?”

Castiel cocked his head at Dean. “You’re upset? I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?!” 

Interrupting before the two could get into a legitimate fight, Benny piped up. “Brother, even Agaranese need to sit pretty often, cuz our legs ain’t made to stand all damn day, and we can lean back on our tails. Enochians don’t have that luxury, and they’re all top-heavy. ‘Sides, pretty sure from what you’re sayin’ that your boy ain’t been going around sitting on anyone he sees.”

Dean blushed, opening his mouth angrily at Benny and then settling back again when he seemed to realize he had nothing to argue that. Cas watched him for a moment, and then gently draped a wing over and around Dean. Dean startled, but then leaned into the touch.

“If it matters, leof, I would not have nor ever shall take such liberties with anyone else here. Only with those I am closest to would I wish to exchange physical affection,” Cas said. Dean nodded, staring at Cas from under the wing. Benny raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes 

“Anytime y’all are done…”

The two men jerked, turning away from each other with identical blushes. Benny snorted. “So, what kinda things are makin’ life difficult for ya, angel-boy?”

Castiel glanced over at Dean and then sighed. “It is hard to be so inactive when Dean has eaten. My bodyguard volunteered for the service for the prestige, but has little interested in socializing with me, and my handservant was chosen by my mother for her own purposes. I am accustomed to far more activity than currently available to me. But it’s… difficult to wander alone.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when Benny shot him a Look. “I would imagine so. They’re all a hellavu lot bigger than you or I, and they know where they’re headin’ and where they shouldn’t be. Traveling in pairs might be nice, but if it ain’t a friendly face it ain’t gonna be pleasant. P’haps one of Her Highnesses could arrange for an escort on days Dean ain’t at the top of his game? Charlie mightn’t be busy.”

Nodding, Dean grinned. “That’s a great idea, actually. Charlie is one of the noblewomen you met at the dinner the other day. Dorothy’s mate? She and her mates are some of our most trusted, and she knows her way around. I’m sure she’d be happy to switch things up to make time for you, and when she can’t, Cyrus can. Dorothy not so much, but…”

Castiel smiled softly. “I’d be glad to learn more about you from others, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, and he grumbled under his breath, looking away. Benny just laughed. “Y’might also see about having your people send you someone to be a friend. It sounds like your mama wasn’t real interested in your comfort when she sent you our way.” Dean snorted, but Benny continued. “Can y’think of anyone who’d be interested in that?”

“Balthazar,” Cas replied after a moment. “He had wanted to come with me anyway. He is my best friend and has been my truest companion.” Cas did not notice Dean narrowing his eyes at that. “He’s the child of a noble family, who has been somewhat… embarrassed by his hobbies, and he had hoped to come with me, both to serve as companion and to pursue his dreams unhindered.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Angel, I gotta ask, what kinda hobbies are we talkin’ about here?”

“He wants to be a tailor. It is just… not seen as a proper occupation for a child of a noble family. Sewing and embroidery are fine, of course, and designing one’s own fashion is quite exciting, but his parents would prefer it never move beyond his own person, and certainly that he should not do most of the work himself,” Cas said, getting excited as he talked. Balthazar, for all his faults, had been Castiel’s best friend forever, and he’d been upset to find out that Balthazar wouldn’t be coming too. “He designed most of my clothing, in fact. He was extremely disappointed when Mother decided that I should only have a single bodyguard and handservant, for fear of offense.”

Dean was glaring at the floor, and Cas did not understand why, but he was distracted by Benny’s response. “Ah, yes. That’d be perfect anyway, cuz’a the fact that there ain’t a single person here who’s gonna know how to make you a decent pair of pants. Don’t suppose he’d be willing t’help me out too?”

Castiel examined Benny critically, and then nodded. “Perhaps not immediately, but he does like a challenge.”

Benny nodded. “Dean, brother, y’think you can arrange something?”

Dean looked up, as if started, and Cas cocked his head. He wasn’t sure why Dean seemed out of sorts. Wasn’t this precisely why Dean had brought them here?

“You sure you need--” Dean cut himself off and shook his head. Cas wanted to ask, but wasn’t entirely sure how. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll talk to Mama. She’ll know how to word all this best.”

Benny nodded. From there, the conversation moved on, mostly Benny and Dean attempting to one-up each other in embarrassing stories. Apparently they had quite a few. Castiel listened to most of it, amused, chiming in with things Dean had done since he’d arrived. It was several hours later that they finally left, and only after an absolutely amazing meal Benny had made to share with Cas. By the time they got home, Castiel had forgotten all about Dean’s strange reactions to Benny’s suggestions. He was thoroughly exhausted, pleased, and excited for Balthazar to arrive.

*****

Castiel received Anna's thoroughly amused response the next day. She of course wanted details of the fight. Cas was more than willing to write back with an account of his mock fights with Dean, making sure to include the weaknesses in his own fighting that had allowed Dean to best him the few times it had happened. 

Once the pleasantries were dealt with and her questions answered, Cas settled in to ask her to pass a message along to Balthazar. She had pointedly not mentioned him in her last letter, and Cas had not asked. Balthazar had been Castiel’s best friend since childhood, and one of the few people who accepted his lack of sexual attraction on his word. At one point, Castiel and Balthazar had even entertained the idea of wedding, not because of any love match or political advantage, but because of a mutual respect and platonic love. It would have allowed Castiel protection from the exact situation he was currently in. 

Of course, that thought had been dashed, but Cas couldn’t be upset now. Balthazar, however, had been devastated when Cas had been whisked away. Instead of meeting Castiel for their traditional post-retreat breakfast, Balthazar had watched, angry and forlorn but unable to speak up, as Castiel had been loaded into the carriage and sent away for a political marriage. Castiel had only had enough time for a quick hug, and had quietly begged his friend not to make a scene. Balthazar had not written since, and Castiel had not known what to say. He wasn't sure if Balthazar was mad at him for not fighting harder, or just upset at their separation. 

Now though, he wanted to check in with Balthazar. He wanted to make sure his friend would still like to come. He… Castiel had not wanted to leave his home, his friends, or his family, and the possibility of getting one of those back was exciting, but he didn’t want to force his friend into anything either. Castiel wrote to his sister, then, to beg her to broach the subject with Balthazar before the Cecropian royalty did. Then he handed the letter off to Dean, with the letters Ambriel had written to her family and Uriel to his foster father Zachariah.

He could only hope that Balthazar would be willing. Dean was wonderful, and his family was so welcoming, but having a friend, someone here who he could confide in…

Cas found that he desperately wanted that.

*****

Dean couldn't speak to his mothers until later in the week, once he'd recovered from his weekly meal. Mary smiled at her eldest as he settled before her. 

“Hey Mom.”

“Dean, I'm so happy to see you. Kate had said she'd had a chance to talk to you,” Mary said, motioning Kate to join her. Kate moved to settle next to Mary, a comfortable few feet away. 

Dean smiled at his mothers, a little nervous. “So, uh. I talked to Cas.”

“And?” Kate prompted, when he didn't immediately continue. 

“Okay, so things are complicated. Uh… Cas doesn't really… I mean, he is a boy. They just don't really think that uh… that body parts have much to do with what gender someone is, that's all.” Dean stumbled through his explanation, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He sighed when he saw that they didn't understand. “Okay so basically Enochians just don't see things like us, okay? And that's okay. So since his body parts don't match his… Fuck. How did he put it?”

“Wait. He's a--” Mary started.

“No. No he's not. He's fernan. It just means that his body ah… that his body doesn't define his gender, okay? And it's a big fucking honor, cuz it means he's a favorite of their god, and so whatever family he's a part of is blessed. He tells us his gender cuz that's polite fucking society, okay?” Dean paused, long enough to realize he'd just yelled at his mothers, _and_ at the Royal Queens. With a gulp, he leaned back, grateful at least that his father was still at the borders. King John would never have stood for that kind of insubordination. 

Mary, though taken aback, quickly schooled her features and exchanged a glance with Kate. With a nod, Kate smiled at Dean.

“Castiel is lucky to have a husband so quick to his defense, Dean. You do our nation proud,” Kate said, bowing her head slightly in his direction. 

“If gender is not so… defined in their culture as it is in ours, then introducing his gender with his name makes a great deal of sense. I will spread the word, let the nobles know of Castiel’s customs in this matter,” Mary said. “As to the fernan aspect of things… I think for now it will be best to simply tell the common populace that fernan means blessed by their god. I will work with the nobles and the priests, and together we will find a way to disseminate this knowledge in a way that avoids rumors and misinformation.”

Dean nodded. “We were also hoping that perhaps you could send for a friend of Cas's? He also makes clothing. His name is Balthazar Milton.”

With a soft smile, Kate nodded. “That can be arranged.”

“Is there anything else? I need to get to my meal, if not,” Mary said, glancing at the set of the sun.

“Not really. I'm gonna talk to Charlie and her mates, see if they'd be willing to entertain Cas during my meal breaks, at least sometimes,” Dean said.

“That is a good idea,” Mary replied. “Benny was helpful, then?”

“Yeah, well, he'd be a lot more useful if you didn't make him live all the way out in the fucking boondocks,” Dean grumbled, just softly enough that Mary could pretend she hadn’t heard. It was an old argument, one that had no satisfactory solution for anyone. Benny caused a disturbance simply by being visibly a member of an enemy nation and species. The Queens were in an awkward place, as Benny had no official position in the castle, but had done the Royal Family a great favor for saving Dean. It still angered Dean, though, that the compromise had resulted in all but banishing Benny.

As expected, Mary ignored the comment. With small bows, the three parted ways. Dean headed straight for the library. He'd left Cas there, and found he was anxious to see his husband again.


	12. Chapter 12

A knock came at the door of Dean’s room the morning after his weekly meal. Castiel gently extricated himself from Dean's nest and went to the door. No one unauthorized would be allowed so close to the door, so Cas was not worried. He wasn't friends with Uriel by any means, but the bodyguard knew his job and Castiel trusted him to do it well.

He wasn’t surprised when he opened the do and found Charlie settled on the other side, making doe eyes at Dorothy. 

“Hello, Charlie.”

“Heya Cas! Ready for our grand adventure?” Charlie smiled broadly at Cas, giving her mate a tiny wave.

“I suppose. I've eaten recently, so I have no plans for the next few hours,” Cas said, smiling up at the Cecropian. 

“Awesome! Well, I am here to show you a good time. And ask questions. By the Mother do I have some questions for you,” Charlie said. “But that can wait. First, I figured I'd take you around and show you what all happens when Dean's out.”

With Charlie leading the way, Cas headed down the hallway. 

*****

Charlie had spent the morning showing Cas the ins and outs of the castle, helping him solidify in his head where things were. After a quick trip to the kitchen for his meal, they headed out to the city grounds to the areas the nobles lived.

“My house is Bradbury. We're like third in line for the throne, family wise, after the Singers. You've met Bobby. He's Crown Regent. He's got three mates. Karen is his first wife. Ellen is his second, and then Bill. They only managed two children between them, but Bobby loves the princes like they were his own. Don't think he ever wished for more,” Charlie explained. 

“I… Perhaps this is an offense, and I mean no harm, but… Why take on so many partners?” Cas asked, cocking his head up at Charlie. 

Charlie sighed. “Ah, well. Y’see… Most of the time, it's cuz we have a hard time having babies. The whole process is just difficult, and we'd die out if we only stuck to one person.” 

Cas nodded, opening his mouth to reply when Charlie plowed on. “And then of course there's people like me. I love Dorothy with everything I got, you know? But I can't ever give her kids. And I just ain't built to love a man the way I love her. So when everything went down with Cyrus’s family and he needed safety, well. And he and Dorothy can continue the line, so my family doesn't die with me.”

“I am not sure I understand… Cyrus and Dorothy having children would continue your line?” Cas asked.

“Oh! Well, Dorothy is from a lower family than my own and she has a couple of siblings, so she married into my family and gave up hers. Cyrus, well… His family is banished, exiled for eternity,” Charlie said.

“Then how…?”

“...It's a long story, but basically the Stynes wanted more power, and when they couldn't get it, they got a bit crazy. Cyrus was able to get out word to me about the coup they'd planned, and I got it to Sam, just in time. They came after me, trying to stop me, and Cyrus saved me. Blah blah blah they got exiled, and now here's Cyrus who did the right thing, but if he wants to stay, he's gotta give up his name. Leaving means his family will kill him. Dorothy and I figured we'd marry him. Give us a way to carry on the line, and give him the protection of my name. Least I could do for saving my life, right?” Charlie shrugged, cocking a grin at Cas. “You'll meet him eventually. Might even have already. He spends most of his time in the library.”

Cas smiled. “That was a noble thing to do.”

“Yeah, well, he's cute for a dude, so we let him stay.” Charlie clapped, heading down another street and gesturing at a large gate.”Anywho! The Singers, you met Jo at the meal a week ago. She's young and feisty, probably headed for the military like Bill. He's down at the borders with King John. Their older son, Ash, he's in the priesthood. Dude's super smart. Karen spends most of her time managing the Singer estate, and Ellen helps out the Queens with the day to day castle shit.”

“So what does your family do?”

Charlie shrugged. “Mostly take care of our own holdings. Help keep the squabbling of the other nobles to a minimum. That kind of thing.”

Castiel nodded. “That is important. My family has a great deal of trouble with the noble families at times. I'm sure Dean is grateful to have you.”

“Eh, maybe. Enough about me, though. Let's talk about you! You gotta tell me about that fight. I want to hear every detail!”

Laughing softly, Cas followed Charlie farther down the street as they talked, finding that he quite enjoyed this woman's company. 

*****

“Cassie!” shouted the blonde Enochian, his brown and white wings so fluffed up with pleasure that he could barely climb out of the carriage. Castiel smiled broadly, waiting until the other man got close before wrapping him into a tight hug.

“Balthazar, my friend. I'm so glad to see you,” Cas said softly. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

Wrapping first his arms and then his wings around Cas, Balthazar chuckled. “How could I refuse you?”

They stood there for a moment longer, taking comfort in each other's touch, before finally a noise came from behind them. Dean had come out with Castiel for his friend's arrival, and seemed to be somewhat disgruntled, though Cas couldn't imagine why. Pulling gently from Balthazar, Cas led his friend by the hand to where Dean was standing. 

“Dean, this is Balthazar Milton, he/him. He is my closest friend. Balthazar, this is Dean, Prince of Cecropia, he/him, my husband,” Cas said, gesturing between the men. Dean bowed shallowly, and Balthazar echoed the gesture deeper. Castiel smiled between them. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” Balthazar said, giving Dean a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders, giving the other Enochian a friendly shake. Dean narrowed his eyes at the gesture, his lips pulling back to show his teeth.

“I trust you had a safe journey, friend Balthazar,” Dean said stiffly. Cas cocked his head at Dean, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with Dean, but he didn't want to bring anything up in front of Balthazar. He trusted the man, but Balthazar was a stranger to Dean. Perhaps Dean was just nervous. 

Cas hooked his arm through Balthazar’s as they walked, Dean trailing behind as they headed for the room that Cas had had prepared. Dean still seemed standoffish, but Cas decided that it must be simply that he was allowing Castiel a chance to catch up with his friend. He put the thought out of his head, and grinned at Balthazar. The other Enochian was regaling him with the tale of his journey, and while Castiel was sure it was highly embellished, it was no less entertaining. It was so nice to have a familiar face again, Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

*****

Dean quietly seethed as he followed the Enochians to Balthazar’s room. Cas had asked that Balthazar be set up close to their suite, instead of in the guest area. It made sense, as the guest rooms were far from the private royal rooms. Now, though, Dean was regretting it. He'd been… nervous about Balthazar’s arrival, knowing that things would change. But now with Balthazar here, and clearly so close to Castiel, Dean found himself angry. He wanted to grab Cas, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him off to his ( _their_ ) nest and hide him away. He wanted to fling Balthazar away, crush his bones and rend his wings from his body.

But he didn't. Castiel was happier than Dean had ever seen him. Cas was always somewhat reserved around the Cecropians, always aware of what he said and did. Even when alone with Dean, when Cas was relaxed, he still was never fully open like he was with Balthazar. For all that Dean wanted that to be him, he wanted Cas happy more, and so he simply glared daggers at Balthazar’s back.

At the door to Balthazar’s room, Castiel paused. “You've been on the road for a while now. Ambriel can help Akobel unpack your things, and Uriel can relieve Hael. Dorothy, Dean's bodyguard, is more than capable of watching over me as well. Get some rest, and we'll have food sent to you later. Uriel can show you to our rooms later.”

Balthazar smirked, winking at Cas. “If you say so, love. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?”

“Of course,” Cas replied, embracing Balthazar once more before turning to Dean with a smile. Balthazar gave Dean a cocky wave and disappeared into his room. Dean couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. 

Castiel stepped up beside Dean, smiling the smile Dean only ever saw for him. “Thank you, leof. I hope Balthazar will be happy here.”

Dean grunted, reaching down to grab Cas's hand. “Yeah.”

He buried his jealousy deep. Cas had come back to him. There was no reason to be jealous. 

*****

The next morning found Castiel and Balthazar walking together towards the kitchen. Balthazar had a wing draped companionably over Cas’s shoulders, a thing Cas hadn't realized he'd missed so much until he had it back. 

“Cassie, how do you stand it? Everyone here seems to keep a three foot bubble, which is especially impressive with a ten foot tail. It's like they're afraid they all have cooties,” Balthazar said, watching as a Cecropian carefully moved far enough out of their way as to avoid any chance of touching. 

Cas shrugged. “Their ways are not our ways. And Dean has allowed me the freedom to be as close to him as I wish.”

Grinning, Balthazar nudged Cas with his elbow. “And how is that going? He's certainly a handsome devil, for a snake.”

“Ah… Well, I think? He does not seem to understand a great many things about our culture, but he is open to learning,” Cas said. “That is the most I could hope for, given the circumstances.”

Balthazar looked down for a moment, and then back up at Castiel, his face as serious as Cas had ever seen it. “Cassie, dearheart… Say the word, and we’ll leave. Hannah can draw up the papers, we can claim that we were wed before this, that this marriage is invalid… We’ll run away to the countryside, somewhere your family can’t… can’t use you like this. Where the snake can’t… can’t take advantage of your position and loyalty to your country.”

Shocked, Cas drew back sharply, and then smiled. Carefully, he encircled Balthazar with his wings, shielding them from the world. “Balthazar, my dearest friend… Thank you so much. It means a great deal to me that you would offer such a thing.”

“Well, it’s not entirely selfless, love. You know my parents don’t approve of my sewing, nor my… what do they call it… My ‘bachelor ways,’” Balthazar said. “I may never fall in love, but… Well.”

“I know. It is as frustrating to explain a lack of sexual attraction as it is a lack of romantic attraction. But… although I would never have chosen this for myself, I do not want to leave. Dean is…” Cas trailed off, and Balthazar stared hard at him.

“He’s what, Cassie? Because if there’s anything you need to tell me…”

Cas chuckled, and shook his head. “Dean is a perfect gentleman. Truly, Balthazar, I am happy here. I would not lie to you, not about this.”

“I do believe, my dear, that you’ve fallen for him. Congratulations,” Balthazar said with a small smile, only a little sadly.

“He may never love me back. I am… Merely a tool, a means to an end, a way to cement the treaty. But I am content here,” Cas smiled back at Balthazar. “You would be welcome to stay as long as you wish, however. As my friend, my companion, my tailor. Whatever you like. No one will pressure you to find love here. And I have a customer for you already.”

“Cassie, Cassie, Cassie,” Balthazar said, pulling out from the embrace and continuing their walk with his arm wrapped in Cas’s. “You know I would never charge you full price.”

Snorting, Cas shook his head. “I did not mean myself, Balthazar. Dean has a friend here who would like to procure some clothing.”

“Very well!” Balthazar said with a laugh. “You shall have to introduce me to em. I would like to meet this friend of Dean’s.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean growled as he stalked through the halls. Ever since Balthazar had arrived, Cas had spent far less time with him. Now that Castiel had someone who actually ate on his schedule (disregarding servants, of course, who could not be seen fraternizing with royalty), he and Balthazar shared all their meals. Cas had apologized, suggested that this would allow Dean to attend to his duties uninterrupted by Cas’s needs. But Dean had never seen Cas's frequent meals as an interruption. He'd enjoyed the breaks, and the opportunities to be alone with his husband. But now, if Cas was with him when his mealtime came around, he would quietly excuse himself, and Dean would be left watching him go. 

He’d tried to join Cas still, but Castiel would excuse himself quickly, often suggesting that he didn’t want to cause a distraction. Dean was left wondering how he got left behind. Worse was that Castiel wasn’t even staying with him outside of meals as much. With Balthazar here, Cas would often use the opportunity to apply what he’d learned to helping Balthazar learn, and they could be found together, thick as thieves, discussing fashion trends with the nobles, fighting techniques with the warriors, religious rituals with the priests, and Ethero knew what else. 

Worse, though, was that they _never stopped touching_. And Castiel always looked so happy. Dean was beyond furious. But there was nothing to be done. Were Balthazar a Cecropian, custom would demand that he court both Dean and Castiel, in the hope of joining their partnership. But Enochians did not have the same customs, and besides, Balthazar was as aloof and cautious around Dean as when he’d first arrived, if not more so.

It all worked to make Dean feel awful, as well, because shouldn’t he be happy that Cas was happy? For Enochians, only having one mate was the custom, so being married off to a neighboring country for the sake of a treaty meant he would never have anyone but Dean and Dean's family in his life. Someone he hadn’t even chosen, and Dean was… well, once one got past the royalty gig, Dean wasn't really much of a catch. Cas could be happy with Balthazar, someone who clearly understood him, and Dean, well… 

Dean could see why Castiel would choose someone like Balthazar over him. Balthazar might be a prick, but… 

He sighed, and headed for his room. Cas wouldn't be there, and Dean could work out some of these feelings. After all, it wasn't proper to be jealous over your partner. Even when the partner was hanging out with someone else.

*****

Dean knocked on the door that separated his bedroom from Castiel’s and then opened it before waiting for a response.

“Hey Cas? You here?”

“Ah… It is not, perhaps, the best time,” came the reply, but Dean was already through the door. Inside, he found Cas seated on the bumper surrounding his bed nook, his top off and his wings stretched up and out behind him. Ambriel stood holding a jar in one hand, her other hand gently running through the feathers of Cas's wings. Dean stared for a moment, confused.

“Cas, what the…?”

With a big sigh, Cas gestured at Ambriel, who paused in her actions. “Pardon us?” 

When Ambriel had excused herself, Cas turned to Dean. “Sorry. It's just that my wings needed grooming. I didn't want to interrupt your duties. It's a… time-consuming process. If you'll give me another half an hour or so, we should be done.”

“...What do you mean by ‘interrupt?’” Dean asked.

“It's usually a… very personal task, done by family or lovers. But Ambriel has helped me before, and it's truly no bother,” Cas said, refusing to meet Dean's gaze.

“Why didn't you ask Balthazar?” Dean asked, failing to keep the bitter anger from his voice completely.

Cas looked scandalized. “I would never want him to take such liberties! That would… Never, Dean. This is an intimate gesture, and it would be beyond unacceptable for Balthazar to help me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “But Ambriel is okay?”

“She's my personal handservant, Dean. She's been with me since my coming of age. In circumstances where I have no family or spouse able to assist, then yes, she is my only alternative. We have to use artificial oils, of course, but…” Cas trailed off at the look on Dean's face.

“You couldn’t ask me?”

“It is… I did not want to interrupt your duties, Dean,” Cas said, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Fuck that. I’m your husband. I can do this. Where’s that oil?” Dean glared, then softened when Cas cringed. “Okay, look, I’m not… I’m not good with all this kind of thing, okay? But you gotta tell me if there’s something I’m not doing that I’m supposed to, okay?”

Cas nodded, and then fluffed his wings up, turning them towards Dean for better access. “Very well. I… I can have Ambriel bring back the artificial oils, or you may use my natural ones.”

Dean moved close, reaching out to touch the feathers but stopping just short. “All right. Talk me through this. Without Ambriel.”

Cas nodded, stretching his wings back out. “My oil glands are at the base of my wings. Apply gentle pressure to activate them. When your fingers are well coated, simply run them down each feather, coating and straightening them, and _gently_ plucking the broken ones.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said. “Just keep getting more oil, then?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

Pausing for only a moment longer, Dean finally began carefully digging his fingers into the fluff under the base of Cas’s wings until he found what he thought were the oil glands. After some fumbling, he worked out how to get the oil out and coated his fingers with it. The oil had a sort of salty, musky scent, something Dean recognized as inherent to Castiel. It was a weird feeling on his hands, and Dean wasn’t entirely sure it was pleasant. Taking a deep breath, he began to do as Cas had said. Awkwardly at first, and then more confidently, he began to groom Cas’s feathers into place.

Cas hummed in encouragement and Dean grinned. “I’m doing all right, aren’t I?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas said with a chuckle. 

Dean beamed with pride, gathering more oil and continuing at his task. At first, Cas encouraged him, giving pointers and such, but as time went on, he grew silent. Dean was concerned, until he noticed that Cas had slowly relaxed, his wings drooping slightly, his head bobbing, and his shoulders slumping forward. As Cas relaxed further, Dean slid his tail around, propping it up in front of Cas so that the man could lean against it. Before long, Cas had fallen asleep propped up by Dean's tail, while the Cecropian finished grooming his feathers. 

When Dean was finally done, he gently maneuvered Cas until his wings were comfortably against his back, and carefully lowered his tail, taking his husband with it, until the Enochian was curled up along his tail within the bed. Dean knew there were things he needed to do right now, but as he looked down at Castiel, there was nothing he could think of that was more important than being right here, right now.


	14. Chapter 14

“What’s a man got to do for a chair around here?” Balthazar grumbled. Cas shrugged.

“It is something of a shortcoming in their interior designs, yes,” Castiel said. Balthazar snorted.

“Well, Cassie,” he said, looking up from his spot kneeling on the floor, “I think I’m about done pinning this hem up. What do you think?”

Cas smiled. “Thank you Balthazar. It’s lovely. I truly appreciate your work.”

Balthazar stood up, brushing off his knees. “I'm sure you do, Cassie. Your boy, however, seems less pleased,” he said softly. Castiel looked over at where Dean was settled next to Benny, glaring daggers at Balthazar’s back. Dean immediately schooled his face into something less angry when he noticed Cas looking his direction. Dean waved awkwardly, and Cas couldn’t help smiling fondly back.

“He doesn't seem to like me very much, does he?” Balthazar asked, a small smirk dancing on his face. 

“I'm sure that's not it, Balthazar,” Cas said, though he wasn't entirely sure what the problem was. Dean had almost seemed to be avoiding him recently. Of course, with Balthazar here, Cas had begun taking meals with him, but until the Cecropian had come into his room the other day and groomed his wings, Castiel hadn’t been able to spend much time with Dean. Perhaps Dean had tired of him? Or did Dean not wish him to have his friend here? But if that was the case, then why had he arranged it?

“All right, Cassie. I need to get your inseam to where we’ve pinned,” Balthazar said, reaching around to the table where his supplies were and grabbing the marked length of fabric he’d been using to get the rest of Cas’s measurements. Cas nodded, looking up while Balthazar settled one hand at his crotch.

*****

“Your Highness!” Balthazar said, and Dean glared at him. There was Castiel’s _friend_ with his _hand_ on Castiel, and Castiel did _not_ look comfortable, and how was this even appropriate?

“Yes?” Dean growled.

“I’ve pinned Castiel’s pants up for proper pant length, but I was hoping to get an opinion on how much leg would be appropriate to show?” Balthazar smirked as Dean’s growl increased. “After all, summer is beginning, and already it’s irritatingly hot. If we could give your hubby some appropriate shortpants to wear…”

Dean was only partially paying attention at this point, his eyes focused on where Balthazar’s hand was as he held the measuring tape to Castiel’s body, and aware that Castiel was slowly going bright red. His growl increased further, and then suddenly Benny was grabbing his arm.

“There ain’t much precedence fer legs around here,” Benny said to Balthazar, “but no one’s gonna mind if His Highness is tryin’ t’be comfortable. Wherever the prince wants his shortpants to end will be fine.”

Balthazar nodded, his eyes sparkling with a humor Dean found infuriating, and turned back to his work. Benny jerked at Dean’s arm again, forcing Dean to look at him. “Brother, you can’t just go to pieces cuz your boy’s getting new clothing.”

“But Benny! Did you see where he’s touching Cas? That can’t be normal! Cas doesn’t--!” Dean hissed, cutting himself off before he revealed anything Cas might find embarrassing. Lowering his voice, he continued, “Cas doesn’t like that kind of thing, and we’re in public!”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “Dean, I know you ain’t got a lot of experience with legs, but Balthazar was just measuring your boy’s inseam. He’ll do it to me, too, when it’s my turn. It’s how he’s gonna make the pants fit right.”

Dean stared at Benny for a moment, searching for a lie, and then deflated when he found none. “It’s normal?”

“Sure is. Trust me, brother, I’d tell you if’n anything got inappropriate here,” Benny said.

Nodding, Dean sighed. “Right, okay.”

“Speaking of new suits, it looks like you’re about ready for a new one yourself,” Benny said, gesturing towards Dean’s tail.

Dean glanced back, going bright red and shoving Benny lightly. “Shut up about it! I don’t want to talk about it.”

Benny shrugged, staring pointedly at Dean’s tail, where the skin was beginning to loosen and dry at the end. Dean shifted until the end of his tail was tucked out of Benny’s sight. “Brother, does your angel even know what’s about to happen around here in a week or so?”

“Probably not,” Dean said with a sigh, not meeting Benny’s gaze. 

“Don’t you think he oughta? ‘Specially since a bunch a’y’all are just gonna up and disappear for a while,” Benny said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I guess…”

“Why the hesitation?” Benny asked. “It’s kinda important, dontcha think?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Dean muttered, glancing at the Enochians to make sure they were too busy to pay attention to what he was saying. “Look, Benny, it’s not exactly when I’m at my best, all right? I’d rather he not see that.”

“I get it brother, but he’s gonna want to see you,” Benny said. “You can’t just up and disappear on him, or spend the whole time locked in your room.”

“He’s got Balthazar now. S’not like he needs me,” Dean said, just loud enough for Benny to hear.

Dean grunted, and glared at Benny when the Agaranese man smacked him on the back of the head. Rubbing his head, he sighed.

“Dean, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. That boy ain’t gonna be happy, even with his friend here, less’n you’re around too. ‘Sides, how’s he gonna eat once y’all are in the middle of shedding? Have you at least talked to your moms about any of this?” Benny asked.

“Fine, fine. I’ll talk to him, okay?”

Benny smiled. “That’s the spirit.”

“If you boys are finished with your gossip session, I’m ready to deal with Tails over there,” Balthazar said, gesturing towards Benny.

With a laugh, Benny headed forward to take Castiel’s place. Dean smiled as his husband walked towards him.

“I suspect this will take a while, Cassie. Why don’t you and the hubby find something more entertaining to do?” Balthazar said with a wink.

Dean growled at the innuendo, but Cas only rolled his eyes and waved at Balthazar before walking to Dean’s side. “Come on, leof, we should leave Balthazar to his fun.”

“Don’t forget to have that talk with angel-boy, brother!” Benny called.

Letting Cas lead him from the room, Dean raised a finger behind him at the Agaranese man, making sure Benny knew exactly what Dean thought of his ‘help.’

*****

Dean took the lead once out of Balthazar’s room, taking Cas out towards the gardens. Cas smiled when he realized where they were headed.

“The bees will be out,” Cas said.

Nodding, Dean grinned. He enjoyed watching Cas smile. That was all he needed, just the chance to spend time watching Cas watch the world.

When they reached Cas’s favorite spot, Dean circled his tail, giving Cas a place to settle in. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, however, Cas looked up at Dean.

“What did Benny want us to talk about?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed, cursing under his breath. “Fuck. Okay. So uh. You notice how it’s getting all muddy and shit?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Yes Dean. I am aware of the weather patterns. Rain and snowmelt from the mountains do tend to cause mud and flooding.”

“All right, cloaca breath. I just meant… So when it starts getting all warm and muddy like this, we start, uh…” Dean stuttered to a halt, shoving his fingers into his hair, pulling out his headpiece and fiddling with it. Finally he took a deep breath and continued, “Shedding season is coming up. With the roads nearly impassable cuz of the mud and rain, at least for two-leggers like you, we’re pretty well protected here. A good chunk of the military will be showing up in the next few days. Dad will probably stay in the thick of it, but Rufus, his second in command, will be back. Even Dad and the ones who stay behind will retreat into the mud, only fighting if they gotta.”

“Shedding season? What’s that?” Cas asked, cocking his head. 

“We uh… We shed our skins, once a year. It takes about two weeks, and we can kinda sorta stagger it so that we’re not completely vulnerable, but. We, uh… We’re not exactly at our best, you know?” Dean trailed off with a sigh. “Everyone who isn’t vital is gonna be in hiding. Including me.”

Cas’s eyes widened. “Dean…”

“I’ll talk to Mama. We don’t really eat during this time, cuz our bodies are so focused on shedding and growing new skin and all that shit. Maybe Benny can stay for a bit, make sure you guys get fed. He’s a pretty good cook,” Dean said, contemplating the options. “And Adam and his friends are usually roaming around, cuz they’re too young to be on the same schedule as the rest of us. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, okay?” 

Cas didn't meet Dean's gaze as he nodded. “If you think that's for the best, Dean.”

“Yeah. I mean, it's only a couple of weeks, right? And…” Dean grimaced, hoping Cas didn’t notice. “And you have Balthazar here now, so you'll have plenty of company.”

“I suppose so. When… when will you… when will this start?” Cas asked.

“Ah… Soon. And uh. After shedding season is uh. Mating season,” Dean said, quickly realizing that perhaps this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Cas while in direct contact with him. He wasn't sure how to get Castiel off of his tail, however, without making things more uncomfortable. 

“Mating season?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. But it’s not… So yeah, it’s when we’re fertile and all that shit, but we’re all pretty okay with just uh… you know. Like the stuff you and I do already. This shit,” Dean said, gesturing to Cas still curled up against him. “There’s no expectations or anything, and if anyone says otherwise to you, you let me know. I’ll let them know what’s what.”

Cas smiled, finally looking up at Dean. “Thank you, Dean. I appreciate it.”

Dean blushed, glancing away from Cas’s eyes. “No problem, buddy. You know I’m here for you.”

“Of course.” Cas simply stared for a long moment, drawing Dean’s gaze. For some time they simply stared at each other. Dean couldn’t look away, didn’t want to look away. Cas smiled softly and reached up to brush his fingers against Dean’s chin. Dean readjusted his position until his torso was low enough that he could pull Cas into his arms. 

“I don’t mind if you’re not ‘at your best,’ Dean,” Cas finally said into the quiet. “I don’t want to spend two weeks without you. Please don’t ask me to.”

Dean’s heart soared, even as his fears grew. “All right,” he said, running his fingers through the feathers of Cas’s wings. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dean had been right when he’d said that the military would be coming back. Where before the barracks had been largely empty and the training fields open for anyone of the nobility to use, suddenly things began to fill up as first the scouts and finally the soldiers and officers made it into the city. Cas no longer found it so easy to drop in with the palace guards. The fields were almost always full.

During one excursion, Cas noticed a dark-skinned gruff Cecropian wearing a small cap on the crown of his skull instead of the typical headpiece that Cas was used to Cecropian nobility wearing. Not everyone in the castle wore the same type of headwear, of course, but Dean and his family, as well as the Singers and the Bradburys, whom Cas had spent most of his time with thus far, all wore bands that were decorated in flowers, ribbons, and stones, arching over the top of their head and behind each ear. Castiel had learned that male headpieces had decoration only on top, while female headpieces dangled down to the shoulders, often incorporating ear piercings. Outside of his immediate association, though, head and hair pieces varied wildly. He hadn’t had a chance to ask what the variation meant, yet, but Castiel hoped that Balthazar would, at some point, discover their meanings. He was, after all, a tailor, and while he didn’t make hats, he did make outfits to go with hats.

As it stood, the dark-skinned Cecropian was barking orders to the soldiers on the training field, apparently running drills of some kind. His long tail, largely covered in the same armor he wore on his torso, was mottled green and brown, from what Cas could see. The soldiers were clearly being put through their paces, and while Cas didn’t recognize anyone in the group, he found the process fascinating. Enochian battle techniques were quite different. He hopped up onto a dividing wall to watch.

For quite some time, Cas simply sat on the wall observing. Dean had been called away to take care of some business, and Cas hadn’t felt the need to find a replacement for his company. He arched his wings carefully over his head to block his body from the sun, otherwise engrossed in the exercises the soldiers were being instructed in, some familiar and others completely foreign. 

It wasn’t until someone leaned over the wall next to him that his attention faltered.

“Howdy! You must be Castiel, right? I’m Donna! Nice t’meetcha!” said the Cecropian woman. She was blonde, rounder than some of the other Cecropians he’d met, with a blue and brown tail and a hairpiece of blue ribbons and bows, and what Cas was fairly sure was a sharp knife mostly hidden in the decorations.

“Yes. My pronouns are he/him. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Donna,” Cas said, bowing his head in her direction.

She grinned. “Now now, none of that. I’m not much for standin’ on ceremony, ‘specially out here on the training fields. Less’n you’d rather…?”

Donna trailed off, giving Cas a chance to speak. “Oh, no, I don’t mind the familiarity. Are you a soldier as well?”

“Sort of. I’m what you might call on reserve. We had Owen last year, praise heaven, and someone had to stay behind and watch out for the tyke. That’s my husband out there. Rufus Turner? Best damn strategist in the country. Well. Besides my wife, of course,” Donna said proudly.

Cas smiled softly, “Your wife?”

“Jody. She doesn’t drill the soldiers. Rufus is better at that.” Donna grinned, shaking her head. “Don’t get me wrong, Jodes can throw down with the best of them. She could take on any of these soldiers. But she’s better at planning, using terrain and her soldiers’ talents against the enemy.”

“You are very proud of her,” Cas said.

“Proud of them both. Wish I could be there to watch their backs when they go, but someone needs to watch Owen. ‘Sides, Rufus and I will be trading places after Eartia’s Feast,” Donna said.

“You trade off like that? No one minds?” Cas asked. 

“Sure. Helps us keep the enemy on it’s toes, y’know? Besides, Rufus had to spend a whole year away from our son, and he’s been itching to really bond with him. It’s hard for parents to be away like that,” Donna replied.

“So Owen is yours and Rufus’s?” Cas asked.

Donna reared back, reflexively baring her fangs. Cas responded immediately, tensing and flaring his wings aggressively. He carried no weapons, but he could be in the air instantly if need be. Before he could decide whether to attack or flee, Donna seemed to deflate, forcing herself to relax. 

“Now I know you didn’t mean anything by that, but I gotta tell ya, that ain’t something you ask. Owen’s my son and he’s Jody’s son, and don’t no one care who birthed him, cuz we’re all his parents.” Donna sighed. “You’ve seen Dean and his mamas. They're both just as much his mother even if only one gave birth to him. There's no difference, legally or any other way. A parent is a parent.”

Castiel relaxed, nodding thoughtfully. “I apologize for the offense.”

“You didn't know. Can't expect you to get everything immediately, right?” Donna shot Cas a wink, and then turned to watch the soldiers drilling for a while. Cas joined her, mentally taking notes until she broke the silence. 

“Speaking of Dean, why aren't you holed up with him, if’n you don't mind me asking? Rufus tells me that with the recent celebrations, the royal family ended up bein’ among the first group to start shedding. S’why he's out here drilling, so the soldiers don't start up until last,” she said.

“I'm not sure what you mean… Dean's made it clear he doesn't wish to have me see him while he's shedding, and we certainly won't be compatible enough to have children,” Cas said, staring down at his hands.

“That boy always was too stubborn for his own good. I ain't gonna argue that any of us is pretty when we're shedding, but it's no time to be alone, especially with a new spouse.” Donna crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. “Look, Castiel. I ain't saying you should barge in if your boy wants his privacy, but we tend to get a bit down during this time. Hormones, partially, but we don't look or feel good, either. And that boy always did think the worst of himself.”

“What are you suggesting, Donna?” Cas asked.

“Nothing. I'm just thinking out loud, that's what I'm doing. Just a silly old soldier musing aloud, that's all. You hearin’ me?” Donna raised an eyebrow at Cas. The Enochian grinned.

“I hear you, Donna. I believe I have someplace I need to be right now, if you would excuse me,” Cas said, hopping down from the dividing wall and giving Donna a shallow bow. She waved him away, grinning. 

“I thought you might. Take care of yourselves!” Donna said as Cas ran back towards the castle with a wave. Castiel did not notice Donna give Rufus a wink, nor his returning salute. The people in Cecropia took care of the ones they cared about in a far too understated way for him to see most of the time.

*****

Dean sighed. His torso skin was beginning to flake and peel, while his tail skin was getting looser. Everything was itchy and uncomfortable, and he was only a couple of days into his shedding. He’d refused to open the door to Cas since their talk after his pants fitting. Despite the fact that he’d promised to let Cas be with him during this, he still found when the time came he couldn’t bear to let Cas see him.

Rolling restlessly in his nest, Dean tried to avoid scratching. His torso, face, and arms were all ablaze, red like he’d been in the sun too long. The skin was irritated, and would remain that way for another week and a half. The top layers of skin would all be off by then. On his tail, the skin didn’t flake off in quite the same way. Instead, it slowly came loose into an almost second skin. It was an itchy miserable process and if he were to break open the dried skin pulling away from his tail before the whole thing was loose, the entire process would be that much more miserable. 

A knock came to his door, and Dean groaned. It was probably just one of his moms coming with lotion. No matter how uncomfortable they were, his moms always found a way to try to help him be comfortable. He moaned something that sounded vaguely like consent and rolled over.

“Dean?”

That was definitely not either of his moms’ voice. “Cas? Ah… you should… Bathazar would probably like some company right now!” 

It absolutely killed Dean to suggest that. He didn’t want Cas hanging out with Balthazar, especially not for the next two weeks. What if Cas decided that being with Balthazar, someone who could understand all the little things that Cas had to constantly explain to Dean, someone Cas let touch and cuddle him in ways only Dean had been able to… What if…?

Cas, however, ignored Dean’s suggestion and walked right into the bed nook, holding a large jar. “Your mother gave me this. She said it would help with the itching.”

“Oh. Um. Thank you. I’ll get right on that. You’re probably really busy right now though, so you should--”

“She also said,” Cas interrupted, “that it would help best if you had someone else to do it.”

Dean tried again, “Right, yeah, I’ll get, uh… Victor in here right away.”

“No. I am here, Dean, and I am not leaving.” Cas proceeded to kneel next to Dean’s chest, smiling softly. “Would you rather start with your front, or your back? Your mother said this would only help with your torso, not your tail, but at least we can alleviate some of your discomfort. Will you let me?”

Cas knelt there, watching Dean, and for a long time they simply stared at each other. Finally, Dean nodded. He rolled over onto his stomach, crossing his arms underneath his head. With a smile Dean couldn’t help but return, Castiel shifted to straddle Dean’s waist and began to spread the oil from the jar into Dean’s skin. The coolness of the liquid helped calm the fires in his back, and Cas’s fingers against his skin soothed his mind. Before long, Dean could barely feel the itching, even on his untreated chest. 

“Magi’fingerz,” Dean slurred, grinning lop-sidedly up at Cas. 

“So you’ll let me stay here?” Cas asked, rubbing the oil in just along where Dean’s skin faded into scales. 

“I’m still ugly,” Dean said, hiding his face. 

“I don’t find you ugly, Dean, even like this.” Cas ran his fingers along a section of dry skin that was peeling away. “You have yet to see me in early spring, after all, when we molt. My wings are hideous.”

“Molt?”

“Did you think you were the only one who sheds, Dean? Enochians lose our old feathers every year, when the weather starts to warm up. I suppose that was the reason for arranging the marriage when she did. I had just finished growing back all the feathers I had lost. Mother probably felt you’d be less likely to reject me if we’d been wed for nearly a year before it happened the first time,” Cas said, absently rubbing Dean’s back.

“I would never! Only a fool would--!”

“And I am no fool,” Cas interrupted. Dean was getting somewhat tired of being interrupted, but at the same time, he couldn’t help blushing. 

“All right. I get it. I just… You can stay.” Dean buried his face into his arms, partially muffling his words, so he didn’t see how Cas’s face lit up. He did, however, notice when the other man laid down next to him, one wing folded awkwardly behind him while the other draped across Dean’s back.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turned his head and cupped Cas’s face with one hand. “You’re too damn good to me.”

Cas leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Never,” he said, still close enough Dean could feel his lips move. “I could never be that good. You are a righteous man, Dean, and I am lucky to have you.”

Closing his eyes, Dean smiled, not bothering to argue. He dropped his arm to Cas’s waist and pulled him in close. He knew that he was the lucky one in this deal, but he wasn’t going to get into a smoopy ‘no you!’ couples argument. Especially not when he felt this relaxed. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, for the first time in several days not worrying about what he looked like.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days went on, Dean’s tail skin became looser and looser. Dean didn’t try to kick Castiel out again, nor prevent him from returning. Castiel was grateful for that. He didn’t like having to sneak into his own husband’s rooms on false pretenses. But it’d been so frustrating to not have that comfort of Dean’s presence.

Kate had explained that as the shedding progressed, Cecropians became more and more lethargic. Breaking the shedding skin layer before it was ready to fully come off could cause damage to the sensitive new skin underneath, so he’d been warned to be careful not to pull or press too hard. Shed Cecropian skin was quite thick, not nearly as fragile as typical snake skin, but it could still tear.

Dean had allowed Cas to rub oil into his torso daily, and while the skin remained red and peeling, Cas could tell that Dean was not nearly as uncomfortable as he had been the first time Cas had seen him during the shedding. Currently, Dean was dozing gently, one arm thrown above his head while the other draped over his stomach. His tail skin was nearly completely detached. Dean had said that it wouldn’t be long before the skin came off altogether. Cas couldn’t help but be curious about what Dean would look like under the dried and faded layer his skin had become.

Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by a noise from Dean, and he smiled as the Cecropian stretched. Dean blinked his eyes open, lazily grinning back at Cas.

“Hey babe,” he said. 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, gently rubbing the drying skin at Dean’s tail. 

Dean stared down at where Cas’s hands were and smiled. “It looks like I’m good to start.”

“What?”

“Rubbing on the bed like this is good for loosening the skin, though sand would be better, but I gotta dig in with my fingers to really get it off. Crawling out of it is the easy part,” Dean said, scratching firmly at his waist where the scales began. 

Cas watched in awe as the dried skin easily detached from Dean’s waist, and Dean began rolling the shedding down his tail, as though removing a pair of stockings. Cas carefully hid his smile at Dean’s wriggling. 

“You gonna watch all day, or you gonna help?” Dean’s words forced Cas out of his amusement and brought his gaze up to Dean’s. 

“I’m sorry?” Cas asked.

Dean paused, and then went red. “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just. You know. A thing.”

“What is a thing? Dean, I want to help you in any way I can, but I do not understand what you are talking about,” Cas said, with some frustration. He knew he probably sounded testy, but this whole fortnight had been difficult for him in many ways, and now Dean was refusing to talk to him.

“It’s just… When we take on a spouse, we often help each other uh… Get out of our skins,” Dean said, having stopped rolling the shed and started simply pushing it. “You don’t have to or anything, I know it’s weird…”

“Tell me what to do.”

It took a bit of work, but over the next forty-five minutes, Cas carefully pulled Dean’s shed skin off of him. Once it was past the widest part of Dean’s tail, Cas used the roll that Dean had made of the top as a handle to pull the rest of it off inside out. Once it was completely off, Cas stared at Dean’s new skin, all glossy and new.

“Give it here, and go grab the tray outside the bed on my table,” Dean said. Cas handed over the skin, ducking out of the bed nook. When he came back, Dean had turned the skin back outside out. Pulling out a knife from within the cushions, Dean carefully sliced off the top 14 inches of the shed, from where the skin had attached at his waist to just below where his genitals lay. Cas set the tray down next to where Dean was working. 

“Perfect. You can take the rest of this and drape it over the table for now. Victor will have someone take it to the drying rooms later.” Dean handed over the larger length of shed, longer than Cas was tall. It was awkward, but Cas was able to get it to the table as Dean had requested. Returning a second time, he watched as Dean dipped his hands into the jar on the tray Cas had retrieved and rubbed it into the shed.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked. 

“Ah. Well, this is the thinnest part of the shed, and it’s not really good for anything functional. We usually keep it for decorative items, like our hairpieces. But it has to be treated with tallow right away, or it hardens and gets really brittle. Once I get the tallow into in, I’ll use that cloth-covered rock to smooth it down, drive the tallow in deep and get rid of the excess.” Dean smiled down at his work as his hands kept working the tallow into the shed. “It’s the first year I won’t have to sacrifice my akmeret.”

“...Your what?”

Dean blushed. “Fuck, I forgot you wouldn’t know… Uh. So our uh… where my penises are?” Dean waited for Cas to nod, and then continued, “That’s called the akmena. So the akmeret is the section four inches to either side of the akmena. Except for your first shed, every early shed until you come of age is sacrificed as a whole to Lunula, so that she knows your scent and will keep you safe in the coming year. Once you’re fully grown, though, the gods require different sacrifices. But after that, until you’re married, it’s kinda expected that you’ll give your akmeret to Mother Eartia, so that she remembers you when you try to conceive. It’s uh… A bit too intimate of a piece to just give away, after all.”

Nodding, Cas watched Dean’s hands, which never stopped working. “But this year…?”

“Well, as royalty I can’t really sell or give away any of my shed to anyone outside of my family, obviously. None of us can. So Mom tends to make a big production of sacrificing anything we don’t intend to use to the appropriate deities. She says it serves as a good example. But I…” Dean trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. “An akmeret can only be used to make pieces for one’s lover. So… I thought maybe I’d make you a headpiece like ours, using my shed and my akmeret. If you’d like.”

“Dean,” Cas said softly. “Yes. I would like that.”

Dean looked up and smiled, his hands never ceasing in their task. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back. “Then I better get this softened,” Dean said after a long moment, taking up the cloth-covered rock to gently rub over the shed. “I only need to work it a bit more, and then it’ll have to rest for a bit.”

“All right,” Cas said. “So… What happens now?”

*****

The first feast was set for the next day, when most of the royal family should have completed their sheds. Dean explained that Sam had come back from the temple for shedding, and would remain for the next few weeks. Because their sheds were so distinctive, the royal family couldn’t risk any of their sheddings being stolen and used for nefarious purposes. So despite the fact that the temple was well capable of providing for Sam’s shed, he was still required to come back to the castle for the duration.

He’d brought a woman with him when he’d arrived. Eileen was significantly shorter than Sam, with long dark hair held back with a simple headpiece and a speckled black and tan tail. She and Sam both wore simple tunics when they arrived, coupled with a medium-length skirt that ended at the bend in their tails. It turned out that Sam was the one who took the longest to shed, which Cas supposed made sense, as he was so much larger than anyone else. When he said as much to Dean, the Cecropian had snorted.

“There’s a reason for that. Damn kid ate too much,” Dean said.

Castiel had cocked his head, staring at Dean in confusion. Dean had only sighed.

“...I’m guessing that’s something else that’s different. Okay, so… Dad wouldn’t have needed to marry Mama, normally. He and Mom were deeply in love, and she’d already managed to give him two kids. But Sammy was not a real healthy kid, you know? He was hatched little, and needed help getting out, and he just wasn’t real strong. It sometimes happens with the second child. So Dad and Mom married Mama, and Adam was born. Dad left to go back to the borderlands, and Mama turned out to be a great benefit for Mom around here. And they let Sam eat a lot more than a kid his age should have,” Dean explained with a shake of his head.

“I don’t understand. Isn’t food important for a growing child? Adam seems to eat far more than you do,” Cas said.

“Well sure, he’s about to hit puberty and his last major growth spurt. But we kinda just… keep growing,” Dean replied. 

“You mean you gain weight?” 

“And length and height. Sam was tiny, and he needed a lot of food at first to catch up, you know? But then he just didn’t _stop_. That’s why he’s so damn big now. He’s real careful how much he eats,” Dean said.

“I don’t understand. I’ve seen heavyset Cecropians. But Sam--”

“Lemme stop you right there,” Dean interrupted. “Fat ain’t got a whole heck of a lot to do with eating. Sure, some of us get a little soft around the middle, but fat is mostly just genetics. I ain’t talking about that. I’m saying that we can basically just grow forever, but we can’t make a third heart or a second brain if we grow too big for what we got at birth. So you can die from getting too big, just like you can die from being too small. Sam was too small, so he needed to eat more to get bigger. It’s just… basic Cecropian biology, I guess? Anyway, Sam was given extra food, plus special medicines and shit to help him, and he got better. But we didn’t make sure he changed his diet after that. I think Mom and Mama were just so relieved he hadn’t died, they didn’t think about it. So he grew too big, too fast. Now he’s gotta watch it, cuz he’s already too big for his sheds. I mean, it sucks, but it’s just a medical condition, you know?”

Castiel nodded. “I see. That explains why he’s so much larger than you or your mothers. I had assumed your dad was also quite large, but that’s not the case, is it?”

“Dad? Nah. He’s taller than me, but not like Sammy,” Dean waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, that’s one reason Mom and Mama were so willing to let him go into the priesthood, because he’s obviously blessed by the gods, to have survived his childhood illness and his extreme growth.”

Castiel nodded, “Indeed. Is it common for him to bring a companion back for the shedding?” 

Dean burst into a grin. “Hell no! She’s got to be something damn special. I can’t wait to give him shit for it.”

“That seems… unsanitary.”

Laughing, Dean shook his head. “Don’t change, Cas. Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

*****

The post-shedding feast was, to put it mildly, a raucous affair. While Dean hadn’t been lying when he’d told Cas that meals were not generally a social affair, there were some exceptions. Marriages and other celebrations were one, but so was the gathering after the shedding. Dean laughed and teased his brother, and couldn’t help grinning when Eileen gave back to both Sam and to Dean himself as good as he gave. She was a perfect match to Sam, her fingers moving in time to her lips as she cracked jokes at Sam’s expense. 

Dean was so happy, though. Eileen kept Sam on his toes. Castiel joined in, though quieter, with comments that were so straightly spoken that sometimes it took a moment for everyone to catch on. Dean loved those moments the most, hiding his amusement behind his hand as he waited for his family to pick up on it. There was something magical about his family, all of them, getting along and being relaxed. He could see why this was something Cas’s culture did frequently, everyone gathering together over a meal and celebrating the warmth of their family.

*****

After the meal, Dean nudged Cas. “Hey. Hey, you wanna get out of here?”

Cas looked up at Dean. “Are you sure you’re okay to move?” 

Dean grinned. Cas had gotten used to sharing the Cecropian meals with Dean, and had grown accustomed to hanging out with Dean for a few hours before Dean attempted to moved to his room for the remainder of his rest. Dean knew his family thought it was strange that he went to his rooms at all for the first day, but Dean couldn’t stand to share his post-meal times with Cas with the rest of his family. 

“Sure. Besides, today, everyone will be moving out of here pretty quickly,” Dean said. 

“Why?” Cas asked.

“Ah. Well, food is important right after shedding, but uh…” Dean trailed off. “The couples who want kids will disappear, and the rest of us…”

After a long silence, Dean shrugged awkwardly. Cas blinked and stared at him.

“Look, they just will, all right? You coming or not?” Dean said gruffly, shifting so that his tail moved out from its usual spot behind Cas. He didn’t want to have to explain the ins and outs of mating season in front of everyone. He’d hoped that Cas would pick up on things a bit better.

Shaking his head, Cas got up and followed Dean out of the banquet hall. Balthazar looked up from farther down the tables, but only smiled when he saw Cas and Dean leave together. Dean didn’t see the gentle look on his face, or he might have had some kind thoughts about Balthazar. That, or perhaps sent him a vulgar gesture.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in their rooms, Dean headed straight for the bed. Cas followed him, stripping off his top to pull his binder off before pulling on a loose tunic. When he moved the curtain to step inside, Dean reached out towards him, gesturing like a child for Cas to join him. Chuckling, Cas climbed into bed, tipping forward into Dean’s arms as Dean wrapped his tail around Cas’s legs.

“You’re so soft!” Cas noticed, grinning as Dean gently rubbed his tail against Cas.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Dean replied. “Come on, why’d you put your shirt back on? I wanna feel you!”

Cas shook his head. “I thought you said this was mating season? I… I am not…”

“Hey, no, just cuz I’m fertile doesn’t mean we have to do anything. But like. My skin’s so sensitive. Please? Come on, let’s have naked time!” Dean toyed with the hem of Cas’s shirt. Dean had already stripped down, and Cas couldn’t deny that Dean’s skin was far smoother than it had been. He stared down at Dean, the Cecropian smiling up at him hopefully.

“Very well,” Cas finally said, untying the tunic under his wings and lifting the collar over his head. Dean immediately ran his hands up Cas’s sides, sending shivers over Cas’s skin. With Dean still looking at him expectantly, Cas unbuttoned the row of buttons at the front of his pants and shimmied them down his legs, taking his underpants with them. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight.

“You have hair!” 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied with a sigh. 

“Can I touch it? Can I touch you?” Dean’s hands were staying above Cas’s hips, but his tail was gently undulating underneath Cas, as if he just couldn’t stay still.

“I suppose. But I thought you wanted me to touch you? I’m not the one with newly shed skin. I’m not nearly so soft as you,” Cas said.

“I do. You should. We should touch each other. Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, one hand already creeping down to Castiel’s nether regions while the other reached to pull Cas down.

Cas sighed into the kiss, as Dean’s tail continued writhing beneath him. Dean brought the end of his tail up, wrapping it around Cas’s waist and again between his breasts, seemingly intent on touching Cas with his entire body. Despite this, Cas noticed that Dean’s own genitalia did not seem to be reacting. The hand Dean had used to pull Cas down against him was on the back of his head, scratching his scalp softly, while the other was petting his pubic hair.

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, Cas felt his wings spread suggestively, and his hips began to rock in time to Dean’s undulations. When Dean’s fingers encountered Cas’s wetness, he jerked his hand back, pulling from the kiss to stare wide-eyed at Cas. 

“Did… Did I hurt you, babe?” Dean asked.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Cas nuzzled Dean’s chin. “No. That is… simply how my body reacts to pleasure. It’s fine. You may continue, if you like, but it might get… messy. However, it doesn’t hurt.”

Dean grinned, slipping his hand down between them again, this time delving further beneath the pubic hair and finding the source of the wetness. Cas shivered, making a small noise and Dean’s smile widened wickedly. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

Cas nodded, biting his lower lip. Dean surged up, kissing Cas hard as he shifted their positions. Cas’s wings quivered with his arousal, Dean’s hand exploring his nether regions while his other hand pulled Cas’s head back to give Dean access to his neck. The tip of Dean’s tail began to gently caress Cas’s wings, pulling soft noises from Cas’s lips. Using his tail’s grip around Cas’s body, Dean lifted Cas up, bringing his mouth level with Cas’s chest. Dean looked up at Cas with a question in his eyes, and at Cas's nod, he began to put what knowledge he had about Cas’s own sensitivity to good use, using the hand not currently between Cas’s legs to roll and massage one breast, while he sucked and nipped at the other. 

Cas could barely recognize the noises coming from his mouth. Unsure of where to put his hands, he finally settled for twisting his fingers into Dean’s hair, panting when Dean bit down just a little harder at the sensation. Cas could only react as Dean continued to shift his tail’s grip on Cas’s body, slowly pulling him backwards until he was lying back with Dean’s tail underneath him, holding him just high enough to avoid pressure on his wings. The position made Cas feel open and vulnerable, something he wasn’t sure he liked, but he didn’t have time to think too hard on it before Dean’s tongue slipped inside the folds between his legs. 

His grip tightened on Dean’s hair, his legs quivering around Dean’s shoulders, as he moaned and whined. Cas had never thought of doing something like this, the sensation as foreign as it was exhilarating. Dean seemed only encouraged by the noises and grip Cas had on him. Cas could feel something building inside him, but before it could crest, everything became too much, overwhelming him, and he tugged, hard, to pull Dean away.

“A-a second, Dean, give… give me a second,” Cas panted, staring down at Dean’s grin when the Cecropian looked up at him. 

Dean shifted Cas within the grip of of his tail, pulling him down to sit upright just below Dean’s torso again. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his face against Dean’s collarbone. He could feel Dean’s penises, jutting up from their pouch and against his thigh, and for the first time, Castiel realized he could imagine wanting something like that inside him. 

“Too much?” Dean asked, his arms wrapped securely around Cas, providing comfort and strength, but no further stimulation.

Cas nodded. He’d known that he’d had a libido, simply because there were times he’d felt the desire to explore himself. But he’d never associated that with another person. He knew that, if he were a good lover, he’d want to reciprocate the pleasure that Dean had given him, possibly even continue his own pleasure to its full conclusion, and yet all he wanted to do right now was be held.

“Sorry. My fault. I got carried away,” Dean said, holding Cas tightly to him. Cas was grateful for the grip. He felt like at any moment he might burst into a million pieces, that Dean’s hold on him was the only thing keeping him intact. 

“You had mentioned it was mating season, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean jerked back, forcing Cas to meet his gaze. “That doesn’t mean I can’t keep my hands to myself. I never meant to hurt you, babe. I just really… My skin is just soft and sensitive and touching is super fun.”

Cas smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss Dean. Dean sighed into the kiss, not moving his hands from their place on Cas’s hips. Pulling back, Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “You are quite soft, Dean.”

Dean started to agree, and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. With a laugh, Cas kissed the end of his nose. Dean growled playfully, pushing his face forward to capture Cas’s lips. “I’ll show you soft, buddy.”

They scuffled for a moment, Cas at a disadvantage given that Dean’s tail was still entwined around his torso. Dean finally gained the upper hand, trapping Cas beneath him with his wrists pinned over his head. Cas knew if he wanted he could break free, but he didn’t actually want to. 

“Say you give,” Dean said, his body arched over Cas’s.

“Never,” Cas replied, wriggling enough to give the appearance of trying for freedom.

Dean tightened his tail’s grip on Cas, slowly wrapping him to the point that nearly all movement was impossible. Leaning down, he whispered into Cas’s ear, “Say you give, or else.”

“Or else what?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Or else I’ll never let you go,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss beneath Cas’s ear.

“...then never. I’ll never give,” Cas said. Dean jerked back, meeting Cas’s gentle gaze. They stared for a long moment, the words stuck between them. Finally, Dean leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

“Good,” he said against Cas’s lips. “That’s good.”

*****

Several hours later found Cas walking through the halls for the kitchen. He and Dean had fallen asleep together, but Cas still just couldn’t stand to stay idle while Dean slept. He’d already carefully washed himself, somewhat uncomfortable with the evidence of his own pleasure, and wiped down Dean with a damp cloth while he slept. Having redressed, he had decided that a small meal was in order, before he went to find Balthazar. 

Before he could get to the kitchen, though, he had to stop and make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. In a nook along the hallway lay Sam, Eileen, Adam, and two other juvenile Cecropians that looked roughly Adam’s age. Cas stifled a scream as he shoved his hands over his eyes. Normally a gathering of Cecropians would not be so stunning, but. He knew Cecropians valued their personal space, and seeing what appeared to be two adult Cecropians and three children… In public…!

“Cas! Hey!” Sam called. “Come here!”

Cas squeaked, frozen, his hands clamped tightly over his eyes and his wings wrapped tightly around his body. He heard the shuffling/sliding noise of Cecropian movement, and then felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Cas, we didn’t think we’d see you out for a while. Dean seemed to think he’d have you all to himself all week!” 

Peeking through his fingers, Cas looked up at Sam, his red cheeks still hidden by his hands. “I-I’d really rather just stay Dean’s if it’s all the same to you, Samuel. He and I have a more profound bond and I am not sure I am prepared to--”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. Are you okay?” Sam asked, lowering his body so that he could look Cas in the eye more comfortably. Cas nodded frantically. Sam glanced back at Eileen, who was watching the whole exchange with far more amusement than Cas thought justified. He watched as Sam and Eileen silently communicated for a few moments, their fingers flying before Sam squeaked and turned sharply to look at Cas.

“Did. Did you think we were… being _intimate_? With my _little brother_?” Sam asked, askance.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and refused to reply. After a moment, Sam sighed. “Dammit Dean,” he heard Sam say under his breath, and Cas peeked out of his fingers in confusion.

“What did Dean tell you about post-shedding?” Sam asked.

“He just said it was mating season. That you’re more sensitive and soft after your skin is shed,” Cas replied.

“That’s… true, to a point. It is when we’re fertile, and we are more sensitive… But it’s not _necessarily_ a time we all uh. Have sex. It’s more that… Well, it’d really be most appropriate, I think, to call it a bonding time? We don’t really enjoy touch the rest of the year, for the most part. You’ve seen how people react to the fact that you and Dean are always touching,” Sam raised an eyebrow in Cas’s direction, and Cas nodded. “But we kinda make up for it now. So we’re not… _that_. But Mom and Mama and Bobby are busy, and Dean is… well. So Eileen and I are spending time with the young ones.”

“I’m not little!” called Adam. “I’m nearly grown!” 

“Nearly grown is still not grown, pipsqueak!” Sam called over his shoulder. “Anyway, you can join us if you like? Bonding time is important for all of us, and we’d love to get to know you better.”

Cas had slowly dropped his hands from his face while Sam was talking, and once he looked over at the pile of Cecropians in the nook more carefully, he could see that everyone was fully clothed. With a slow nod, he allowed Sam to lead him over to the others. 

“So, Cas, you’ve met Eileen and Adam. Jo is Bobby’s daughter--”

Jo interrupted Sam, “We’ve met! At dinner a few times, remember?”

Sam continued at Cas’s nod. “All right, so you know Jo. And this is Kevin Tran,” Sam gestured to a boy about the same size as Jo and Adam, with darker skin and a headpiece that covered his hair completely. “Kevin’s mom is an advisor from the Nguyen Tribe, and he’s taking his lessons with Adam.”

Cas gave Kevin a shallow bow, and the Cecropian boy mimicked him, looking slightly awed. For a moment Cas simply stood beside the reclining pile of snake people, before Eileen let out a loud sigh and gently took Cas by the arm, pulling him into the midst of the pile. It took a few minutes more, and Cas was poked at least once by the rod-like decorations protruding from the sides of Kevin’s headpiece, but finally Cas’s wings and legs were comfortably settled among the Cecropians’ tails. 

“Sorry about my phoc dau,” Kevin said. “Mom says it’s important to be proud of our heritage and all, but this time of year I wish she’d let me take the rods out of the sides. I keep poking people. Your wings are so soft!”

Chuckling, Cas settled into the group more comfortably. “I suppose so. So even the children shed at the same time?”

Sam started to answer, but Kevin got to it first. “Oh, no! Adult sheds don’t start until after puberty ends.”

“But bonding is one of the few times adults want to lean on each other as much as we do all the time, so we take advantage,” Jo said, hidden bells in her hairpiece tinkling as she spoke. 

“So, why _aren’t_ you locked up with Dean? We figured you’d be--” Adam cut off as Kevin jabbed him.

“Dean is sleeping. Or, at least, he was when I left. I needed to use the facilities, and was hoping to find some food,” Cas replied. 

“Oh, dude, you could have said something! We can let you get a meal!” Sam said, concerned.

“It is fine. I can go a while longer, and I am… enjoying bonding. It’s quite comfortable,” Cas said.

“Wait til Dean comes out looking for you!” Adam said with a laugh. “He’ll have a egg.”

“I was unaware that was biologically possible,” Cas said.

The young Cecropians dissolved into laughter, and even Sam and Eileen had to hide their smiles. Cas smiled, leaning his head back against Sam’s torso and closing his eyes. He’d missed the comfort of his family’s touch, and while it was strange to be holding hands with two young Cecropian boys and having his hair petted by a Cecropian woman, he couldn’t help by find comfort in it.

*****

Dean was, predictably enough, somewhat displeased to find Cas nestled in a cuddlepile of his family, but didn’t discourage Castiel from seeking it out through the rest of the bonding weeks. Cas spent hours leaning against Mary and Kate, and once even Bobby, while they went about the necessities of keeping the city running. Sam and Eileen often sought out both Cas and Dean, and Balthazar seemed to find great amusement in joining these sessions, much to Dean’s annoyance. Various other household members and nobles would invite Cas into their bonding. The one glaring exception was Charlie and Dorothy, and their spouse Cyrus, whom Cas had seen nothing of since bonding began.

That was explained when after two weeks things began to return to normal. Cas was concerned when Dorothy seemed to be nowhere in sight. Victor took over the bulk of Dean’s bodyguarding, bringing in someone Cas hadn’t seen before to take over during his meal days. When Cas brought it up with Dean, Dean had broken into a wide grin.

“She’s pregnant!” he told Cas. Cas learned that she’d be laying her egg in a couple of months, and until then she’d be confined to quarters. It was best, Dean explained, for Cecropian women to stay largely horizontal while pregnant, or else risk the uterus descending below the waist and becoming lodged and unable to be birthed. He’d always found the concept of pregnancy a bit disturbing, but the idea that the uterus could descend below the vaginal opening and block it was utterly terrifying, and he understood Dorothy’s precautions.


	18. Chapter 18

Cas had gotten used to the idea that Cecropians liked their space, and besides the brief intermission of their bonding time, there never seemed to be any real exceptions to that. So he was rather stunned when a very small Cecropian, only three feet high, rounded a corner and immediately wrapped er arms around Cas’s waist. Cas stared down at the tiny head of hair, a fanciful headpiece of sewn animals and ribbons nestled lopsided on it.

“Can I help you?” Cas asked.

The child lifted er head, smiling a toothy grin of teeth that were just a wee bit sharper than Cas was comfortable with, and then nodded er head, reaching down to grab… what appeared to be an adult’s shed skin that had slipped down er waist. With a tug, e pulled it up and ducked behind Cas. “Hide me!” 

Cas glanced behind himself blankly, and then with a shrug extended his wings out a little, standing still so the child could peek between his feathers. “If you continue giggling, your pursuers will have no trouble in finding you.”

“OWEN SEAN TURNER, YOU GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE WITH THAT!” came a thunderous yell from down the hall, and Cas cringed. The giggling behind him simply increased.

“Bye!” the child said, dashing off. Cas turned to see the child speed away, er torso nearly on the ground with only er head upright to navigate, one arm still holding up the skin while the other reached ahead to help move aside obstacles. Cas noticed that while the child did appear to be wearing the skin, it had been sliced to lay flat, so that it was more of a cape, billowing behind the child.

Turning back to where the yell had come from, Cas saw a Cecropian woman, moving at a high speed with her torso to the ground and her skirts tied up out of her way, heading his direction. “OWEN!”

Cas backed against the wall, unwilling to get involved. He glanced the direction Owen had headed, just in time to see Dean scoop the child into his arms, tossing the child high over his head.

“Hey, trouble! Are you playing a trick on your mamas?” Dean asked the laughing child.

“I’m all growed up now, Mr. Prince! See?” The child indicated the shed skin that e was wearing proudly, and Dean chuckled. 

“I see that. Don’t you think it’s time you shed that skin, kiddo?” Dean asked, just as the Cecropian woman reached him.

“I guess,” Owen said, glancing at er rather peeved mother. Letting go of the skin, e allowed Dean to hand it over to the woman.

“Jody, I can handle Owen for a bit, if you’d like to go put that away,” Dean said, shifting the child so e could wrap er tail around Dean’s waist. 

The woman, Jody, nodded, and glared at Owen. “We’ll discuss this with the rest of your parents when we go home,” she said.

Owen looked down and nodded. “Sorry, Mama.”

Jody reached over and gave Owen a hug, and then turned and headed off. Dean and Owen waved as she left, and then Dean settled with Owen in a nook of the hallway. Somehow, Dean hadn’t noticed Cas at the end of the hallway, and Cas took the rare opportunity to watch Dean. 

Owen had his tail curled around Dean’s waist, just above the wide belt he wore, but when they settled, Dean and Owen both leaned their torsos back away from each other, giving space even when it wasn’t completely possible. Cas found it interesting that their aversion to touch extended even to the children, and yet somehow for Dean, Cas was an exception.

Dean grinned down at the child and widened his eyes. “So, Owen, have you ever heard the story of Cicero, the son of Cecrops?”

Matching Dean’s wide-eyed expression, Owen shook er head. 

“So after Cecrops and Mother Eartia filled the land with their offspring, Cecrops took on a wife,” Dean began, in a lilting musical tone that suggested Dean was reciting it. Cas leaned against the wall to listen. “Cybele was soon with child, a boy they named Cicero. As beings born of the earth, like the earth Cecropians are ever-growing, returning every year bigger and more beautiful than ever. But Mother Eartia warned them that like the earth they must grow in cycles, eating and then resting for many days before eating again. 

“Cicero, however, looked around at the bounty that Mother Eartia had provided, and he ate his fill. And then he ate some more, and then he ate some more! And Cicero ate and ate and ate, and Cicero grew and grew and grew, and he became so big that he blotted out the very sun! Cecrops begged his son to stop, but Cicero looked around, so large that he encircled the whole of the earth, and saw that the earth was cold and barren. Without the sun, nothing could grow for a span of one hundred years, while Cicero looked for food. Finally, he turned his sights to the sky, and saw the beauty of the moon, Lunula’s treasure. He hungered for it, craving that beauty for his own. 

“Reaching up for the moon, Cicero made to consume it whole, but Father Ethero, seeing his daughter in peril, sent a fireball of the sky shooting past Cicero. Distracted, Cicero grabbed the tail of the comet and was pulled out into the fabric of the night. Even today, you can see Cicero’s tail, stretching the length of the night sky, his silver flecks lighting up against the darkness of the night. But someday, Cicero’s comet will return, bringing with it the son of Cecrops, who has grown so large he will eat the sun!” Dean finished the story with a flourish, and Owen stared up at him with a fearful, wondrous look on er face.

“He ain’t too bad with the little ones, is he?” came a voice from behind Cas. The Enochian startled, his wings lifting up aggressively to fend off imagined attackers. The voice chuckled. “Ain’t no cause for that,” he said, as he moved into Cas’s sight. Rufus smirked down at Cas, who forced his wings down. Fortunately, Dean and Owen did not appear to have noticed, and were currently engrossed in another story.

Cas nodded. “He does seem to be able to tame them.”

Rufus snorted. “Suppose ‘tame’ seems about right after watching Owen terrorizing the castle. He’s only a year old, so he’s still got more energy than an anxious muskrat in a field of hyenas.”

“Only a year? E… I mean, he. He looks a lot older,” Cas said. 

The older man gave him a funny look but didn’t comment on the pronoun. “Really? Nah, he was born in last year’s clutch. He’s a cute little fucker, though.”

“Ah, I met your wife, Donna. She said you’d be spending the next year with him,” Cas said. 

“Sure am. Jody’s a bit jealous that she lost the coin toss, but I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Rufus said. “He’s a bit feisty, but I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world. They grow up too fast.”

Cas nodded as he watched Dean adjust Owen’s headpiece. “They do. Sir, could I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing,” Rufus said. “What’s on your mind?”

“Your headpieces… What is the significance? How are they made?” Cas asked. 

Rufus chuckled. “Guess that wouldn’t be obvious to someone like you. Significance usually varies. They tend to have religious meaning for many of us, and usually are different for different tribes. For example, I wear the kippah, as a member of the Tribe of Queen Esther, but we’re a matriarchal tribe, so Owen ain’t automatically part of the tribe. He’ll get a choice later, if’n he wants, but he’s not technically part of it.”

Cas nodded. “And the making of it?”

“That’s easy. Every headpiece is made from the softest parts of our sheds. We can usually make one or two new ones every year, outta everything but the akmeret.” Rufus paused. “Your boy. Has he told you about the akmeret?”

“Yes, Dean has mentioned that.”

Rufus breathed a sigh of relief. “Well good. Anyway, that soft thin part is good for hairpieces. You’ll see a lot of them come the harvest festival.”

“What happens with the rest of the shed?” Cas asked.

“Depends. Usually part of it goes to a warrior’s bangar, and the rest can be layered into armor. For people who aren’t warriors, sometimes it’s sold, sometimes sacrificed, and there’s lots of pretty amazin’ art out there made from sheds. If’n you’re real good, things like pots and vases can be made,” Rufus said thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling as he spoke.

“...how… How does a shed become armor? Or even the bangar?” Cas asked, somewhat confused. 

“Well, y’see, the soft upper part of our shed is, with the right treatments, thin enough to be sewn like woven cloth. But once the skin is fully scaled, at the tail, it’s too thick to be sewn easily. It’s dried and cut into squares, lacquered and layered several times. Do it enough and you end up with something pretty damn impervious to most weapons. Y’get it?” Rufus asked, looking over at Cas.

Cas nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, when Jody turned back around the corner. “All right, snakelet. It’s time we get home,” she said, picking Owen up off Dean’s tail and allowing the child to wrap his tail around her waist.

“Awww!” both Dean and Owen whined, though neither argued.

“Don’t give your mama none of that goat shit,” Rufus said, moving away from Cas down the hall. Dean looked up and spotted Cas and blushed.

“How long have you been there, man?” he asked.

“Long enough to hear the stories you were telling, Dean,” Cas said, smirking just slightly.

Dean ducked his head and groaned. “Man, you could have said something.”

“I quite enjoyed your stories, Dean,” Cas replied.

“Yeah, well. Shut up. Let’s go get you some food, alright buddy?” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and tugged, leading him down towards the kitchen. Cas didn’t argue, happy to follow Dean wherever he went.

“Yes Dean.”

*****

The army stayed in Ophidai City for several more weeks, giving Cas an opportunity to sharpen his skills in practice bouts. He had a chance to sit and chat with Kevin, who talked in length about his tribe of Nguyen. His mother, Linda, was on the Council Of Advisors, a group made of members appointed by each tribe to offer their tribe’s perspective to the royal city. He’d also been to visit Dorothy, who seemed in good spirits, though Charlie and Cyrus both were beside themselves with anxiety. Overall Cas spent as much time as he could learning about the Cecropians, watching Dean and the others as they worked.

When harvest came, Cas was excited to learn that everyone was expected to pitch in and help. While agriculture and plant science had never been one of his major fields of study, it had been something of a special interest. He knew something of how food was grown in his country, and had helped his father with the royal garden at times. In Enochia, harvest was largely something that the commonfok dealt with, while the royals reaped the benefits. The fact that the Cecropians expected everyone to get out in the fields was exciting. 

On the first day of harvest, Dean pulled Cas aside. “Hey, so. We were thinking that you could help keep the kids on track? They have a tendency to get distracted without someone looking over their shoulders, and we have a ton to get done and not a lot of time. Can you do that?”

Cas was aware that this was, at least in part, a way to shuffle him off to the side so he didn’t get in the way. But they were making an attempt to include him, so he couldn’t be too angry. He nodded. “I believe that will be satisfactory.”

“All right. So it’ll be Adam, Kevin, Jo, and Krissy. I think you’ve met most of them?” Dean continued at Cas’s nod, “All right. They mostly already know what to do, so you just really need to make sure they don’t start some kind of mud fight or something. You’ll be over in the corn fields, pulling ears.”

“...pulling… ears?” Cas asked.

Dean laughed. “Sorry, that’s what corn comes on. It’s easy, you’ll figure it out. Adam will meet you in a few minutes, and take you out with him. Oh, and wear something you don’t mind getting dirty in, and you probably don’t want to flatten your chest. Overheating might be a thing.”

Nodding, Cas smiled as Dean headed out. Cas set about changing with some help from Ambriel, thinking on the fact that Dean had gotten so accustomed to Cas’s body that he knew to suggest that Cas leave off his binder for health reasons. It made something inside him light up with happiness.

Adam arrived for Cas, and Cas was content to follow him out of the main city and into the fields. Adam happily chattered away, sometimes in answer to questions, but other times off on topics of his own that Cas couldn’t begin to follow. It didn’t bother Castiel to listen. Once they reached the fields, Cas found that the planting was set up quite a bit differently. It shouldn’t have surprised him, he thought, that the rows were set up quite a bit wider than in Enochia, nor that the fields themselves were vast flatlands, and yet somehow he’d been expecting something more familiar. 

“You can start here, Cas,” Adam said, pointing to a row near the middle of the field. “I’ll be a couple of rows down on this side, with Jo a bit farther down than that. Kevin’ll be on your other side, with Krissy a bit further.”

“Ah, so that I can keep track of your progress?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, exactly,” Adam laughed. “Anyway, if you have any questions, just lemme know, okay?”

Cas nodded, heading for his assigned row. The other children, each about the same height as Cas, disappeared into the tall stalks of corn as well. Castiel wondered how he was to keep track of them when he couldn’t even see them.

Once inside the field, however, Cas had a more pressing problem. Enochian crops were largely potatoes, squash, carrots, things that grew close to or in the ground. While Cas knew what cooked corn looked like and had eaten it often in various forms, he saw nothing that looked like that here in this field. He would almost suspect a prank, except that he heard no giggling from the children around him.

The way Cas figured it, he could go ask one of the kids, and risk slowing the harvest down, or he could figure it out on his own. He’d harvested potatoes and carrots before, so how hard could it be, after all?

*****

At first, nothing seemed to be wrong. There were large bins at the end of the rows, and they were large enough to hold quite a bit of produce. The bins rested on long sleds, with ropes that allowed a Cecropian to harness emself to a bin and pull it around. Cecropians were able to pull far larger loads than Cas could ever dream of, because of the amount of traction they could generate. The bins were large enough that when Cas dropped his loads into them, they fell to the bottom and couldn’t be seen. Nor had he seen the children drop their loads into their bins.

It wasn’t until the third trip back to the bin that Kevin spotted Cas bringing in his armful. “Um. Sir Prince? Are you… What are you doing?”

Cas looked down at the huge stalks he held. “I believe it’s picking corn?”

Kevin blinked for a moment, then raised his voice. “Uh. Adam?!” 

A moment later three heads poked out of the field. “Yeah?” Adam asked, and then turned to Cas at Kevin’s frantic gestures. “...Cas, what. Just. What.”

Staring back at Adam, Cas said, “Did I do something wrong?”

Jo started to giggle. Krissy covered her mouth, equally amused, and soon everyone was laughing uncontrollably while Cas looked on in confused amusement. 

*****

So it turned out that picking corn involved pulling single “ears” of corn off the stalks and not simply pulling the entire stalk out of the ground. Adam assured Cas that he hadn’t done any permanent harm, as the corn would need to be replanted next year anyway. Cas spent some time inside his bin, pulling all the ears off the stalks he’d picked earlier, before hopping back out with the help of his wings and heading back into the fields. The harvest was long, and hard, and by the end of the day Castiel was exhausted. Ambriel had come by several times with snacks and water, but Cas was still relieved when Dean came over to escort Cas and the children back.

“Good day?” Dean asked.

“Quite. But I am ready to go home now.” Cas answered.

“Home?” Dean grinned, and looked away almost shyly. “Yeah. Home sounds good.”


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was happy that Cas had been so excited to help with the harvest. He’d had no idea what to expect when he’d been told that he’d be marrying an Enochian, but this hadn’t been it. Everyone knew that Enochians weren’t… Well, Cas had taught him a lot. 

Dean had spent the full six days of harvest out in the fields. Cas had tried, but Dean had insisted he stay home after Cas had come home the second day barely able to move. After begrudgingly going to Balthazar when Cas refused to talk about it, Dean discovered that Enochians didn’t have the vast plantings that Cecropians did, and harvesting was much different. Cas, Balthazar explained, had never had to do the kind of manual labor that Cecropian harvest required. 

So Cas had been tasked with husking the corn, hanging the wheat and corn to dry, boxing the apples in hay, and roasting the nuts, all things that needed doing but that didn’t require standing in the sun for long hours. He’d grumbled, arguing that he wasn’t some delicate flower that needed protecting, but at the end of the day he’d stayed where Dean put him. And Dean suspected that Cas actually enjoyed learning how the Cecropians prepared for the barren season.

Although nearly everyone was participating in the harvest, there were still a few missing. Dorothy, Charlie, and Cyrus, as well as every other family expecting eggs, were gathering in their homes, preparing a spot to bury their egg to safely make it through the winter. It was a private ceremony, the laying of the egg and burying it near the hearth so that the ground kept it warm and safe. The egg’s shell would be soft and easily damaged, making the burying of it extremely important and an extremely delicate process. It wouldn’t be until next year’s harvest that the egg would hatch, the child digging its way out of the dirt floor and into the light. Families expecting hatchlings, then, made sure that someone was always in the house waiting. Often those were among the houses that hosted preparations for storing the harvest. 

Cas had not been in a house with a hatchling, which had saved Dean a certain amount of explaining. Now, preparations had begun for the Harvest Festival. Tribal leaders, representatives, and priests were arriving from all over the country. The smell of food was strong in the air, with everything that couldn’t be stored for the winter being prepared for the feast. Dean could smell pies and pastries, things made of meat and fruit and vegetables. He couldn’t wait. 

By his side, Cas looked around in wonder. Dean understood why. The main square was setting up colorful tents, people from all over showing off the items they’d been making all year to sell in the Ophidai City. The country of Cecropia was vast, encompassing a huge variety of cultures, religions, art, and traditions. Dean couldn’t help a little bit of awe himself. 

“There are so many!” Cas exclaimed. “You say they are all from different tribes? You don’t enforce conformity?”

“Of course not? Why would we? Our diversity is what makes us strong, after all,” Dean said. 

“That makes sense. If one of you doesn’t know something, then someone else will. Our society would benefit from that kind of mentality,” Cas said thoughtfully.

“You interested in anything?” Dean asked, gesturing at the market.

“Shouldn’t we wait until they’ve finished setting up?” Cas asked.

“Royal privilege. Come on, no one will mind, especially if they can say that the crown prince and his new foreign husband came by their stand,” Dean pointed out. At Cas’s nod they began to move through the stalls. Dean spotted a pair of women from the Tribe of Mohammed, distinctive in their hijab, selling wall hangings painted onto lacquered panels of shed tail skin. Two members of the tribes from the southeast were next to each other, selling spices, one man in his dastaar and the other in his pagri, both a form of cloth that wrapped around the head several times, obscuring the hair. The styles were similar, but not identical. 

Cas passed another stall, operated by a pair of Cecropian men in knitted caps they called chullo. He stopped at a stall apparently owned by a dour-looking fellow selling furs. Dean knew where the other man was from even without having to identify his klobuk, a soft hat with a fur trim. Northerners, particularly of the Tribe Of The Bolsheviks, wore quite a few furs to hold them against the more severe weather, and the furs and things they made from them were quite popular.

Picking up a hand muffler, Cas smiled up at Dean. “It looks so warm!” 

Dean couldn’t resist that smile. He gestured at the man, who nodded. Cas had already set it back down, but Dean could and had arranged for the man to bring the muffler to the castle later. Royalty didn’t carry money, not in a situation like this, because they were too easily targeted, but there was still a system in place for their purchases. The Tribe Of The Bolsheviks would be well-compensated. 

Further down, the way was blocked by a large crowd. Dean could raise himself to a point where he could see, but with a glance at Cas, he realized that his husband had no idea what was going on. 

“Hey,” he said, prompting Cas to look up at him. “We can go around, but they’re performing. It’s the Meiji tribe, putting on a show while everyone else sets up.”

Cas frowned at Dean, squinting up at him. “I would like to see that, but I don’t want to shove my way through this crowd.”

Dean grinned. “Easy. You’re good at balancing right? Hop up on my shoulders and I’ll hold your ankles. That way your wings won’t get in anyone’s way, and we can both see.”

He gave Dean a skeptical look, but with some help from Dean Cas was able to climb up with little problem. Dean was sad that he couldn’t see Cas’s face as he watched the dancers, but the tiny noises the Enochian made as he took everything in was enough. The dancers wore colorful tops with wide sleeves, trailing long ribbons that moved through the air like butterflies behind them. In contrast to the mock-fight choreography of Dean’s proposal, this was more elegant and enchanting. The dancers all wore the traditional amigasa, a straw hat folded to look like a half-circle, the foremost corner tilted down to nearly completely obscure the dancer’s face, leaving the other corner high in the air. The dance mirrored the circular nature of the hat, the dancers twisting into their own tails, only to lift their torsos up and out of the tangle and spiraling out. Dean could hear Cas’s excitement, and when the dance was done, Cas clapped loudest of all. 

Beyond the dancers lay even more stalls. A woman dressed in layers upon layers of brightly colored clothing was setting up a stall of beautifully worked headpieces, most meant to be worn like her own, over a cloth veil that covered the hair. Cas was drawn to a pair of women in henin, fascinated by the fine sheer cloth they sold. It was the same that draped from the top of their conical hats, and Cas was clearly in awe of it. Dean ordered three bolts in different colors. 

The next stall was run by two Cecropian women wearing beaded headpieces decorated with feathers and turquoise. Cas picked out several pieces of jewelry from them, exclaiming over the workmanship in their woven pieces. Dean couldn’t help being amused as Cas talked about the delicate nature of the craft to him when they’d moved on. Dean chuckled when Cas lit up at something unseen. 

“Is that a stand from Kevin’s tribe?” Cas asked, nodding to a Cecropian man wearing a pashou, a black hat covering the hair and neck, but the two flaps in the back weren’t held up by the rods Kevin wore to keep his parallel to the ground.

“Oh! No, but they’re from the same region. Kevin is from the Nguyen Tribe. That stall is from the Tang Tribe. I guess it’s hard for an outsider to tell, but the difference is there,” Dean said. “They have similar dress styles, mostly cuz they borrow back and forth from each other.”

Cas nodded. “Ah. It seems there is an endless amount I need to learn about this country.”

Dean shrugged. “You’ll get there.”

*****

Cas had left the street fair at the end of the day feeling overwhelmed. There were so many more peoples here than just the royal family and their immediate city nobles. Though Cas knew about the Council of Advisors, it had been one thing he’d not been allowed to sit in on. The sheer variety of Cecropians was awe-inspiring. While he had seen Enochians who shared skin tones with many Cecropians, the Enochian royalty frowned upon that kind of individuality.

And what diversity there was! People with skin the shade of Uriel’s or darker, curly hair styled into gravity-defying displays, braided, or in locs, held up with hairpieces that shimmered and shined. Dancers who pressed their torsos to the ground and used their decorated tails to move elegantly through the air. Clothing that ranged from barely there to completely covering. It was amazing and wonderful, but Cas felt distinctly as though he were never going to become as fluent in this culture as he should be.

A knock came on his door, and when he granted entry, a Cecropian servant came in carrying what appeared to be everything Cas had exclaimed over that day. His eyes widened as he watched her carefully place everything neatly beside his dressers, the muffler on top. Cas thanked her and looked over at everything. He’d had no idea that Dean had been watching him so closely, nor that he’d purchased anything at all.

Coming to a decision, Cas picked up the muffler and stepped into Dean’s room. 

*****

Dean looked up from what he was doing when he heard the door to Cas’s room open. “Hey, buddy. What’s up?”

Cas nearly stormed up to him, causing Dean to rear back slightly. Holding the Bolshevik muffler in one hand, Cas nimbly leapt up onto Dean’s tail, bringing his head nearly level with Dean’s. “Whoa, hey, wha--”

Dean’s words were swallowed when Cas grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Dean floundered for a moment, caught off guard, but still managed to get his arms around Cas fast enough to prevent any kind of halt. The kiss went on and on, fiercer than anything Cas had initiated with Dean before, and Dean whimpered into it, submitting to whatever Cas wanted.

When he finally pulled back, Cas was glaring. Dean smiled at him dopily. “W-what was that for?”

“You are a giant, ridiculous idiot, and I love you,” Cas said. “I don’t need these things, I didn’t even ask for them, but you got them anyway. You dope. You already have me. I love you, you don’t need to do anything more. You’re beautiful and strong and amazing and I wouldn’t want anyone else if I couldn’t have you. Assbutt.”

Dean blinked. “...did. Did you just call me assbutt?”

“Moron!” Cas shouted, throwing the muffler in Dean’s face. 

Laughing, Dean caught it, setting it aside. “I… I’m not good with words, but. Cas, I love you too. You gotta know that.”

“I do. By Eald, I do. I love you so much, leof,” Cas replied, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. If the two of them shed a few tears, there was no one to witness.


	20. Chapter 20

Cas sat up for a long time that night, watching Dean sleep. The two had stayed up late, mostly in silence. There’d been little need to exchange words; the most important ones had finally been said. But they’d spent hours just holding each other, periodically reminding each other that what they’d exchanged earlier was real, had really happened. 

“What made you decide you needed to come in and fling a fluffy dead animal at me as part of a love confession?” Dean asked. “It’s not very romantic.”

“I never said I was romantic. Besides, you’re the one who went all ridiculous and bought the whole marketplace,” Cas said, grumpily. 

“Not the _whole_ marketplace. Just…” Dean trailed off.

“...I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to me. I didn’t… I didn’t…” Cas looked down, fiddling with his hands.

Dean took Cas’s hands into his own. “You called me strong, and beautiful, and amazing, and I know you think those are true, but I look at you and think… There’s no way I can compare. If I’m beautiful, then you’re blinding. If I’m strong, then you could lift mountains. If I’m amazing… Cas, you are so much more. And I’m the luckiest man alive to have you.”

“...I thought you said you weren’t any good with words,” Cas said, squinting up at Dean.

“What can I say, you just bring out the poet in me,” Dean replied, hiding his face in Cas’s shoulder.

Cas hummed a response, silence coming over them both again.

*****

The first official day of the festivities had Dean incredibly busy, so Cas ended up spending the day with Kevin and his mother Linda. Kevin’s phoc dau was pristine, and his mother had her hair held up with golden kep toc, an ornate hairstyle that twisted and turned and made bell noises as she moved. Linda was strict, but she knew what was going on and was excellent with explanations.

After the opening ceremonies, there was much to see. In the afternoon, Cas found himself wandering through the streets alone. He’d gotten separated from Linda and Kevin, and wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to get back to the castle. He was beginning to get somewhat worried. He’d not been paying nearly the amount of attention he should have been. He was tired, still groggy from the night before, and everything seemed to remind him of Dean. Kevin had commented a couple of times on the dopey look on Cas’s face.

“Oh! Are you Castiel?” came a voice behind him. 

Cas turned to find a dark-skinned Cecropian woman with a silver and red striped tail behind him. Her black hair was decorated with golden ribbons braided into it in a way that pulled the hair out and away from her head. “Yes? That would be me.”

“Oh good! I’m Cassie, Cassie Robinson. I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to come speak to you before this. My dad is a trader, and I was away with him when the news came that Dean was getting married, and I just couldn’t make it back until now,” Cassie said, dropping her torso slightly so that Cas didn’t have to strain his neck to look at her.

“Don’t worry about it. I have met so many new people since coming here, it has been hard to keep everyone straight. I am pleased to meet you,” Cas said, bowing slightly. 

“How are you finding everything? The Harvest Festival is the biggest party in the country,” Cassie said.

“To be honest, it’s quite large, and I’ve gotten myself turned around. I’m not entirely sure how to get back to the castle now,” Cas replied. 

Cassie smiled down at him, her cloud of black hair moving slightly with the wind. “Yeah, that’s not all that uncommon, honestly. Pretty sure Dean has to help at least a couple of children home every year.”

“That is not terribly surprising, given the size of it,” Cas said, looking around. “I imagine a trader would quite enjoy this festival. I know my brother would kill to be here.”

“Your brother?” Cassie turned and began to lead Castiel through the marketplace. “I wonder if we’ve met.”

“Perhaps. Gabriel is in charge of the trading guilds in Enochia. He doesn’t get out exploring as much as he used to, but he still makes time for one or two trips a year,” Cas said. “He’s older than me by several years, with gold hair, wings, and eyes. Somewhat shorter than me, and stockier. He’s always laughing, usually eating something sweet. He used to take the honey from my hives and make candy out of it.”

“Oh! I know that guy. He may alway be laughing, but that smile doesn’t usually reach his eyes…” Cassie said. “I remember that honey candy though. That stuff was pretty amazing. You say that was your honey?”

Cas smiled softly, blushing as he looked away. “Yes. I planted my garden so that the bees would have different flowers every season. It was quite fun to experiment with the flavors. I had a little corner of Father’s garden, so the honey could never be pure, but still.”

“Hey, that stuff was pretty amazing, in my book. I loved the variety, and your brother always had them neatly marked by flower,” Cassie said. 

“He did? I never knew. It was just a hobby… Gabriel was the only one who ever took it seriously, and I thought he was just humoring me,” Cas said. 

“Didn’t he ever share the profits with you? I mean, sure, he made it into candy, but the hard work was all you,” Cassie said, almost angry.

“That never mattered. What money he made that didn’t go back into the various businesses went into the royal treasury. As a member of the family I could pull from the treasury anytime I liked,” Cas said. Then he paused thoughtfully. “But he always came back from his trips with something unique that he thought I would like. I wonder if that was his way of offering repayment.” 

Laughing, Cassie should her head. “I guess I should have expected there’d be little use to you for money. But it sounds like your brother did what he could to pay you back. My dad never liked dealing with him.”

Cas glanced over at Cassie. “Why not? Is Gabriel not fair?”

“Oh, he’s fair. But he… tends to include extras in the trades my father isn’t expecting. It always made life a bit….” Cassie trailed off, unsure of how to pick her words.

“Exciting? Gabriel was always a bit of a prankster. He doesn’t always know when he’s gone too far. If you like, I could have a word with him. He wouldn’t want to lose a connection because of his ‘jokes.’” Cas continued, “And I could see about getting your father a discount for putting up with it so long.”

“Oh! Um… I know my dad’s always saying we should use every connection, but I’d feel wrong abusing this one too quickly. How about a raincheck on that? I’ll be sticking around the city for a while now,” Cassie replied. “We can hang out more, get to know each other, all that. I’d love a chance to get to know Dean’s husband better.”

“You know Dean well, then?” Cas asked.

“Ah, yes. Kate and Mom are distantly related, so when I was a child, I studied with Dean and his tutors. It let Mom and Dad travel together even when I was young. So Dean and I basically grew up together. I’m not close enough to get invited to most family dinners, but Dean cares a lot less about those types of technicalities,” Cassie said. “He’s probably one of my best friends, actually. I was sorry to miss your wedding. I’ve heard from the grapevine that it was quite the thing.”

“...I was unaware that Cecropian vines were capable of speech, intelligent or otherwise,” Cas said. 

Cassie burst into laughter. “You’re a riot, you know that? I hope Dean appreciates your sense of humor.”

“He does,” Cas replied with a small smile. “Most of the time, anyway.”

Still chuckling, Cassie pointed to the left, where Cas was stunned to find that they’d arrived at the castle gates. “Anyway, I have safely delivered you home, and my dad will be wondering where I am if I don’t get back soon. Give Dean my love!”

Cas watched as Cassie moved through the crowd, disappearing into the marketplace, and then turned and headed into the castle. He likely had a lot of explaining to do, and a fair amount of apologizing.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Cas was escorted by Benny, this time with the market in full swing. Dean was still busy with the ceremonial aspect of the festival, though he’d promised that after today Dean would be free to escort Cas anywhere he might like to go. For now, Benny walked beside Cas, guiding him through the marketplace.

“I thought the city was not a welcoming place for you,” Cas said, glancing up at Benny. 

“That’s what I like about you, angel-face. Your ability to bluntly say exactly what’s on your mind,” Benny said, chuckling. “Yeah, usually it’s not, but festival days are different. There’s one or two other of us around here, and a couple of Enochians. People expect strange sights in the city at the festivals.”

“Other Enochians?” Cas asked.

“Sure. Not many, but a couple,” Benny replied. “They usually moved here because they didn’t feel comfortable in Enochia, and Cecropia has fewer problems for ‘em. Anyway, I doubt you’ll see them. Anyone who ran away from their own country ain’t gonna want to meet any royals from it, y’know?”

“I suppose that is true, if somewhat disappointing.” Cas looked down.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Anyway, we’re here to make new friends. I got news some of my friends are in town, and some of Dean’s, too. Figured we could make the rounds, go have a chat with Jesse and Cesar, and deliver you safely back to Dean in time for the ceremonies later,” Benny said. 

Cas nodded. “Lead on, my friend. Let us meet your friends.”

“Damn, boy, if you keep talking like that, they may laugh us out of the city after all.”

*****

They found Jesse and Cesar resting in front of a temporary stage, waiting for the next show. Cesar was a dark-haired Cecropian with a uniquely manicured beard and a grey and white speckled tail, while Jesse was bald, with a full beard and a red, black, and blue tail. Both men were wearing wide-brimmed beige hats with long colorful ribbons coming from the top and draped down over their shoulders. Cesar had a small bag with him, and was carefully taking strands of black and beige from it to braid into a long twine that he had wrapped around one arm loosely.

“So this is Dean’s new man?” Jesse asked. “I don’t know, for some reason I’d always thought Enochians were… a bit more delicate looking.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Southwest Cecropia don’t see a lot of Enochians. Guess everyone talks about y’all like you’re all thin and ethereal and shit like that. You’re actually pretty bulky,” Jesse replied. 

“We have to be, in order to fly,” Cas said, squinting at Jesse.

“Don’t mind him,” Cesar said. “He ain’t real polite, but he don’t mean anything by it.” 

Cas turned to Cesar, while Jesse and Benny got into a conversation about sheep. “What is it you’re making?”

“It’s a pishalal,” Cesar said, pointing to his hat. “We make a new one every year. Figured I’d work on it now. Gives me something to do with my hands.”

Cas nodded. “How did you and Benny meet?”

“Well, y’know we’re from the southwest region of Cecropia. We raise sheep on a ranch down there, an’ we have some connections on both sides of the border,” Cesar said. “Not all Agaranese people are bad, as y’know. Benny’d heard there were people sympathetic to refugees, so when he had to get him and Dean over the border, he came our way.”

“Then I have you to thank for my husband’s life as well,” Cas said, bowing slightly.

“Nah, t’weren’t nothing. Benny did all the hard work,” Cesar replied, waving away Cas’s words. “Anyway, we put Benny to work helping us shear the sheep, while Jesse looked after Dean. Benny spends every spring with us now, helping us during shearing.”

“My brother helps with the royal sheep and alpaca herds at times, as well as the other animals. I’ve helped during the spring before. It was a lot of work,” Cas said.

“Sure is, and it’s always nice to have an extra pair of experienced hands. You’d be welcome to join us, if y’like,” Cesar said with a smile. 

Cas returned the gesture. “I would be happy to,” he said.

“Hey, angel-boy, you ready?” Benny asked in the pause. “Jesse ‘n me could talk sheep all day, but there’s still a lot to see out there.”

Nodding, Cas said his goodbyes and followed Benny off further into the festival.

*****

Benny had introduced Cas to several forms of fried foods, often placed on sticks. The fried peach dumplings made fresh in the stall, with homemade cinnamon ice cream, had been a favorite. Peaches didn’t grow in Enochia, like many other fruits he’d discovered here, and what few had made it as far as Cas’s home had been altered in the preservation process.

Cas had also had to be dragged from a booth run by an Eastern Tribe, selling a fabric finer than anything Cas had ever seen. They called it “silk,” claiming it came from a “worm” native to their region. Cas had made Benny promise to bring Balthazar to them; the Cecropians at the stall were knowledgeable and helpful and would not only be able to sell his friend the fabric, but could teach him how to work with it as well. Cas couldn’t wait to see what Balthazar did with it.

Now they were headed for the temple to meet Dean. Cas knew they were still early, so he didn’t feel bad when he was distracted again, this time by a Cecropian in a kippah and a large blue and white shawl. The Cecropian had a dark grey and brown tail, and was praying over a tiny Cecropian baby. Cas stopped off to one side, watching the ceremony silently.

When it was finished, the Cecropian priest looked over and caught Cas’s gaze, smiling. “Ah, you must be the new husband-prince,” he said. “Are you enjoying the Harvest?”

“Quite. Sir Priest, would you mind if I asked a few questions? I find myself lost in the practices of Cecropians,” Cas said. 

“I don’t mind, but I’m not exactly a priest. In the Tribe of Queen Esther, I’m what’s called a Levite. But you can call me Aaron,” the Cecropian said with a wink.

“Castiel, pronouns he/him,” Cas replied. “I appreciate your openness.”

“No problem. Ask away. I’m always happy to answer questions when I can. It’s something of a tenet of our beliefs, that one should always be questioning,” Adam said.

“Why were you blessing a baby in a street, instead of the temple?” Cas asked.

“Damn, Cas, way to be blunt,” Benny muttered, covering his eyes. Cas ignored him.

Aaron only laughed. “Well, Castiel, that’s simple enough. The Royal Tribe, they built this city, and they only built a temple to their gods, with a small section for everyone else. You see, it was their tribal center back when they were the Ellada Tribe. The city was never meant to be quite the melting pot it’s become. The Royal Tribe rose to power by forming a loose network of truces and treaties among the other tribes, and eventually built a government based on making sure all the separate tribes didn’t get destroyed by everyone outside.”

“Right,” Cas said. “Dean had mentioned that. I was unaware that other tribes did not have temples, though. Or that you didn’t all share the same religion.”

“Well, we could probably build’m now, if we wanted. It wasn’t a priority at first, but yeah, as the Council of Advisors was formed and more people moved here for new opportunities… So every year at the Harvest Festival, religious leaders sent from the tribes to participate in the main ceremonies also make time to take care of the previous year’s blessings for the families of their tribe,” Aaron explained. “It works out, with the hatching happening and all.”

“The hatching?”

Aaron blinked. “Yeah, you know? All the eggs that were laid last year hatch, and so it’s a great time to be around the city.”

Thoughtfully, Cas nodded. “Ah, so it takes a year for your children to emerge from their protective eggs. So what do your people who live here do for the rest of the year?”

“Well, some things they save for the Harvest. Deaths, for example. While the actual funeral happens quickly, a person is not considered truly gone until the religious leader of their tribe has performed the correct ceremony. Though we usually save that for the week after the festivities. Hatchings and coming-of-age ceremonies typically coincide with our arrival anyway,” Aaron paused, thinking. “Well, and I spend some time making sure my people’s food, both for storage and for the ceremony, are prepared according to our tribe’s laws. And usually there are a few couples who’ve been legally married in the last year who want the Great Lord’s blessing.”

“The Great Lord?”

“He has many names, but he is only one God. We tend not to speak his name around outsiders. No offense,” Aaron said. 

“Ah! You have only one deity as well! Ealdra also has many names, and many aspects. I wonder if I could have my sister Anna visit on the next Harvest Festival. As an initiate to Ealde, she could help me with my own rites and rituals, and we could both learn more of the observances here,” Cas said.

“Well, I’d be careful with that. Most of us don’t mind answering questions, but not every ceremony is open to the public,” Aaron said. 

Cas nodded, “I see. That is a very good point. I wi--”

“CAS!” came a loud call. “Cas, you butt! Where are you?”

“Dean?” Cas looked behind him, spotting his husband. Benny groaned.

“Benny! You were supposed to get him here on time!” Dean glared at Benny, then turned back to Cas. “Come on, we have got to go.”

Cas waved to Aaron as Dean tugged him away. “Thank you for your time, Aaron!”

*****

Their arrival back found the castle in chaos. Cas had been informed that morning that today would be the ceremony for introducing new members of the royal family to the tribes at large. Cas would have to wear his wing supports, because there was simply no way to shorten the ceremony without causing offense of some kind. It meant that he wouldn’t be able to fly, since the supports interfered with his range of motion, but that shouldn’t be a problem. 

Ambriel helped Castiel into one of his finest outfits, draping a shawl over his wings and carefully arranging it to fit neatly over his feathers. His chest was bound, and a royal headpiece decorated with precious metals and gems nestled in his hair. Dean had not yet finished the piece made of Dean’s akmeret, but that would not have been fancy enough for this occasion anyway. Cas had spoken at length with Kate about his gender, and what that meant in terms of status and religion, and how to deal with that in the ceremony. Finally, she’d simply asked him what clothing he would be more comfortable in.

“I prefer pants, honestly,” he’d said. And that was that. Kate suggested that he wear his nicest outfit, but leave off the half-skirt, and they would introduce him as the male husband-prince. Kate and Mary were working on disseminating the information on Enochian gender to the populace slowly, and the city-folk largely had gotten to the point where they understood. But introducing the concept at large to the whole country would need to be dealt with more delicately, and Cas was fine with that. To be honest, most of the time he forgot that he was technically fernan, and not simply male, and would prefer to be thought of as simply male.

Now Cas was waiting in the wings of the temple, out of view, while Dean and his family worked their way through the ceremony. Uriel stood with him, dressed as usual in black and staring into the middle distance. It didn’t invite conversation, and Cas was anxious. In childhood, when Uriel had still been training, he and Cas had been friendly, but that had changed a few years ago. Cas had always assumed his mother had noticed the impropriety and had a word with Uriel. Cas had been careful never to invite such familiarity with his servants again. Something told him that Kate and Mary did not care so much, but it seemed Uriel had learned his lesson in Enochia.

Cas knew there was a great deal of anxiety surrounding this ceremony. Although apparently Cecropia never turned away delegates from the surrounding countries to this festival, it was very very rare for them to send anyone. Cas had been vaguely aware that the festival happened, but Enochians hadn’t sent any representatives since he was a child.

However, for some reason the Leviathan had sent a delegation to the festival this year. Leviathan were unpredictable at best, and it had the Queens and the Council very uneasy. The Leviathan were an amphibious race, with large external gills that laid flat to their heads when out of water, and deceptively large mouths lined with razor-sharp teeth. Like Enochian feathers and Agaranese spines, the gills moved with their moods, but few outsiders spent enough time with the Leviathan to learn those moods.

What little was known about the Leviathan was hard-won or offered freely as intimidation, and often unreliable. Cas knew that they laid large clutches and then left them to fend for themselves, resulting in very few children surviving to adulthood. Cannibalism among the Leviathan was common. Only the fiercest, coldest, most brutal Leviathan rose to power, working in a system that rewarded atrocities. Cas always thought it was astonishing they hadn’t simply destroyed themselves by now. The fact that they’d sent representatives to this ceremony did not bode well.

A knock came at the door, and then Benny popped his head in. “Hey, Cas, I know it’s a bad time, but I got someone here who needs to speak to you.”

Cas nodded, and Benny opened the door further, allowing in a young Enochian with shoulder-length straight brown hair and disheveled brown and white wings. “Kelly! What are you doing here?”

Rushing to Kelly’s side, Cas did not notice Uriel tense at her entrance. “Castiel! I must speak with you.”

“I am here,” Cas replied. “Please… did you fly here? Alone? You must be exhausted! Benny, can you get her something to drink? Kelly is my older brother's wife; I must attend to her.”

“Alone, Castiel. It… It must be alone,” Kelly said, looking around the room fearfully.

Benny nodded and left. Uriel, however, leaned into Cas’s ear and whispered, “My lord, do not forget, the ceremony begins shortly and you cannot be late.”

“I am aware, Uriel, but I cannot simply abandon my sister-in-law in need. Please, leave us. This will only be a moment,” Cas replied.

Uriel straightened, scowling. “As you command.”

Once the door shut behind him, Cas turned to Kelly. “Come. Sit. You’re clearly exhausted. Tell me why you are here.”

Kelly nodded, sitting on the floor beside Cas. “Do they not have chairs here?” she asked.

“We are still working on that. Benny will be back soon with some water, and Uriel will not let anyone enter. You are safe here, I promise. Benny is shocking to look at, but I swear that no one here will work harder for your safety except Dean himself,” Cas said, wrapping a wing around her to find her shaking. “Please. Tell me what distresses you.”

“It’s your brother,” she said. “I fear that he is in grave danger. There is—”

The door opened abruptly, Uriel entering to allow both Benny and Dean in. Benny had a small basket of food and ale, covered with a blanket. Dean looked around, a little surprised to see Kelly clearly. “Hey, buddy, I didn’t know you had a guest.”

“Ah, yes. Dean, this is Kelly, she/her, my brother’s wife. I fear she has some news of my home that I must—” Cas began.

“I’m sorry, my lord, but there is no time,” Uriel said, bowing his head. “The Queen Mothers are waiting on you.”

Cas looked imploringly at Dean, who sighed. “I’m sorry man, but he’s right. We gotta go. I promise, we can take care of everything tonight, okay? Benny can help her out for now.”

No one noticed Uriel’s grimace, nor that he opened his mouth to speak, before Benny walked over and crouched before Kelly, holding out the basket. “I know Bal told you when you found us in the market that you could trust me, but that don’t mean a whole helluva lot when you’re looking at the face of an enemy. If’n you’ll give me a chance, I promise no harm’ll come your way.”

Kelly looked up at Benny and finally nodded. Benny grinned, and then immediately sobered when she cringed at the sight of his teeth. “Alrighty then. First things first, I noticed you shiverin’, so I got a blanket, plus food and ale. Cas’ll be back before ya know it.”

Dean led Cas out of the room. Cas glanced back at Uriel, who seemed to be holding back. “Uriel, I know having Kelly here makes your priorities more difficult, but Benny is perfectly capable, and with the Leviathan here, I would be more comfortable if your abilities were alongside me,” Cas said. “We’ve made a good team in the past, and I have no doubt that you can back me up again.”

With a sigh, Uriel nodded and fell in line behind Cas. Dean motioned to a passing servant and ordered them to increase the guards around Cas’s ready room. Cas took a deep breath, preparing himself for the ceremony.

*****

Dean led Cas out into the wide stage of the temple. To one side were the Queens, the Advisors, and several other representatives of the Cecropian tribes. To the other side was the Leviathan delegation, carefully separated from everyone else. Beyond their physical differences, the Leviathan stood out with their clothing choices as well. The Leviathan wore close-fitting black trousers, with long black jackets over white shirts. The one just in front of the others had red trim and a red ruffled ascot, while the other two were in more muted dark green and blue. The leader carried a cane, though it did not seem to be functional. The dark colors and intense detail to minute effects contrasted sharply with the Cecropians, who largely wore loose, brightly colored clothing that drew attention to their natural beauty and ornamentation.

Below, in the pavilion, the populace of the city spread out, filling up the area. Everyone was eying the Leviathan with suspicion, while attempting to appear as though they weren’t. The guards were more plentiful and obvious than Cas ever remembered seeing them, and he wasn’t surprised.

“Castiel. We have been honored today by the arrival of our neighbors from the sea. Emissary Richard Roman and his entourage, Cameron Gaines and Edgar Collins,” Mary said. Cas was impressed at her composure.

“Please, please. Call me Dick,” the leader said. “It is an honor to meet such a lovely morsel. Isn’t it, Cameron?”

The Leviathan beside him nodded with a smile, one that started off natural enough but soon the invisible seams that hid the rest of his mouth split, and his grin was as wide as his head. Cas bowed slightly, as Dean growled softly beside him. “The honor is mine. I believe we have a ceremony to continue?”

“Quite!” Dick said. “It’s going to be such fun.”

Cas highly doubted that.


	22. Appendices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definitions, deities, and maps!

fernan: third gender, member of the third gender. Encompasses all non-cis identities (Enochian)

bangar: four to six foot stick instrument/spear with rattles on one or both ends, used in ceremonies both as a weapon and a percussive instrument (Cecropian)

ouhom (plural: ouhomas): musical instrument made by hollowing out goat or cow horns (Enochian)

sweglhorn: large curved horn roughly eight to ten feet in height, with a bell that curves up after resting on the ground, generally made after a sacred tree collapses (Cecropian)

ceosel: marriage ceremony involving pouring colored sand into a jar decoratively, with each person in the joining having their own color (Cecropian)

blaecern: marriage ceremony involving both members of the coupling lighting a candle together (Enochian)

gleo: large stringed instrument, similar to a harp (Enochian)

leof: beloved (Enochian)

akmena: groin pouch on a Cecropian (Cecropian)

akmeret: section of shed skin cut from the thinnest part of the shedding as too intimate for use by anyone but the shedder's lovers (Cecropian)

Ellada: Cecropian Royal Tribe name before taking over as royalty (Cecropian)

Zandole: Agaranese Capital City (Agaranese)

Ophidai City: Cecropian Capital City (Cecropian)

Fleamdom: Enochian Capital City (Enochian)

Map Of The World:

Map Of Ophidai City:

DEITIES

Cecropian Royal Deities  
Mother Eartia: goddess of fertility, the harvest, family, and the hearth

Ethero: god of the sky, the stars, and weather

Lunula: goddess of the moon, stamina, war, and the protection of children

Helical: god of the sun, trade, beauty, and prophecy

Veris: goddess of truth, law, justice, and intelligence

Enochian Deity Names  
Ealdra: general name for the deity, also refers to gender unknown or plural (e/em)

Eald: masculine aspect of the deity (he/him)

Ealde: feminine aspect of the deity (she/her)

Ealdan: neutral aspect of the deity, and the aspect most closely associated with children (Enochian children are considered to be without a gender until they are old enough to articulate it for themselves)

Size comparison for Enochians vs Cecropians:  


Barrel-chested Cas:  


Title page without text:  


**Author's Note:**

> Cecropia: the country where the snake people live  
> Cecropian: a snake person  
> Enochia: the country where the angels live  
> Enochian: an angel


End file.
